


Posledné leto

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M, Other, Young John Watson, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Osemnásťročný John Watson prichádza domov na svoje posledné prázdniny pred odchodom na univerzitu.Jeho leto však nebude osamelé tak, ako dúfal.Bude nútený stráviť ho v prítomnosti svojej rodiny a navyše istého pána Holmesa,pre ktorého je zrejme pobyt v dome na pobreží niečím ako odvykacou kúrou.Nebude však jediný, kto sa bude musieť vysporiadať s vnútornými démonmi.





	1. Chapter 1

Bol koniec júna a John Watson sedel vo vlaku, košeľa sa mu lepila na chrbát a na duši mu bolo zvláštne ľahko.   
Sledoval krajinu ubiehajúcu za oknom a premýšľal o uplynulom roku. Mal osemnásť, za sebou posledný ročník prestížnej strednej školy v Radley, Oxfordshire, a skúsenosti, o ktorých si myslel, že mu vôbec neuľahčia jeho nadchádzajúci život.  
Necítil žiadnu nostalgiu či smútok. Vedel, že ak sa raz dostavia, bude to až niekedy po tridsiatke, keď jeho mozog dostatočne vyselektuje to zlé a milosrdne mu ponechá len bezvýznamné a menej bolestivé spomienky.   
Radley bol prvotriedny chlapčenský ústav pre synov z tých najlepších rodín a John sa tam dostal len vďaka štipendiu a usilovnej práci. Nie že by túžil stráviť sedem rokov v spoločnosti snobov, ale už v jedenástich vedel, čo chce v živote robiť – byť lekárom. Jedna z najlepších škôl v Anglicku mu cestu na medicínu mohla vydláždiť a tak usilovne pracoval, až sa nakoniec ocitol tam, kde chcel byť. 

V pekle. 

John však bol príliš tvrdohlavý. Nič ho od jeho cesty za diplomom neodradilo – ani posmešky v prvom ročníku, že nikdy nebude patriť do skutočnej aristokratickej spoločnosti (napriek tomu, že jeho otec bol významným profesorom, tomuto typu ľudí to proste nestačilo), ani ústrky v druhom a treťom ročníku, keď partia tých najdrzejších mladých gentlemanov zistila, že posmešky sú zrejme na Johnovu povahu málo, ani posledné dva ročníky samoty, keď ho konečne nechali na pokoji a začali ho blahosklonne ignorovať.   
Profesori však boli neutrálni a to Johnovi vyhovovalo. Jediné čo by nezniesol, by bola niečia ľútosť. Teda aspoň si to myslel, kým sa neocitol v poslednom ročníku – práve sa sústreďoval na prijímačky na univerzitu a maturitu,   
keď do jeho života zasiahlo niečo, čo mohlo jeho dlhoročné úsilie na Radley ohroziť.

Teraz však už v taške mal maturitné vysvedčenie, za sebou celú strednú školu a pred sebou len úžasné dva mesiace domáceho poflakovania a na jeseň očakávanie života na vysokej.   
Stredná internátna škola mu dala všetko čo potreboval aby sa dostal ďalej za svojim snom – medicínou, ale ani za tie dlhé roky čo tam strávil mu neprirástla k srdcu ani ona, ani učitelia a už vôbec nie spolužiaci.   
Nepredpokladal, že sa s nimi bude radostne vítať na stretnutiach po rokoch. Už teraz na ne vôbec neplánoval ísť.

Po piaty krát si spokojne vzdychol úľavou, že nemusí myslieť na žiadne učenie ani nič z toho, čo ho za tie roky na škole postretlo.  
Pozoroval krajinu za oknom – slnko pomaly zapadalo za mierne zvlnené kopce a keď uvidel more, srdce mu doslova poskočilo.  
Konečne doma. 

…

 

Na stanici už ho čakala Harry aj so svojim miniatúrnym žltým volkswagenom. Len čo vystúpil z vlaku, vrhla sa mu okolo krku a vlepila mu na tvár asi desať bozkov.   
Už si netrúfala na neho vyskočiť a objať ho nohami, ako to mala vo zvyku, keď boli malí. Aj teraz síce vážila len päťdesiat kíl a John už bol takmer dospelý muž, ale predsa len sa už na verejnosti dokázala ovládať.  
Trochu.

„ Konečne! Tak veľmi si mi chýbal!“ zvýskla a pozerala na neho rozžiareným orieškovo-hnedým pohľadom, rovnakým, aký bol ten jeho.   
„ Myslel som, že si domov prišla len pár dní predo mnou-“  
„ Áno, ale otec je neznesiteľný...“ zagúľala očami a vzala zo zeme jeden z jeho kufrov a tašku na notebook, a vykročila s nimi k svojmu smiešne žiarivému autu.  
„Aha - takže ja mám byť nárazník. Typické,“ poznamenal John, ale nebolo v tom ani za mak trpkosti. Usmieval sa. Na otca sa tešil, aj keby mal práve svoju „temnú hodinku“ a vrčal na všetkých naokolo.   
Svoj batoh vtlačil na zadné sedadlo a poskladal sa vedľa Harry. Nebol od nej oveľa vyšší, ale za posledný rok si chodil vyvetrať hlavu od učenia najmä do telocvične a už ani trochu nepripomínal toho vychrtlého “ratlíka“ ktorým bol, keď do školy nastúpil.  
Kolesá zaškrípali na štrku pred staničnou budovou a vyrazili k domovu.

...

Mestečko Charlestown bolo kedysi neveľká rybárska osada a ani teraz sa na jeho charaktere veľa nezmenilo, akurát jeho obyvatelia sa teraz miesto lovu rýb živili turistickým ruchom - prevádzkovaním reštaurácií, predajom suvenírov a prenájmom letných bytov. Bol tu pokoj a chodili si sem oddýchnuť rodinky z veľkých miest. Žiadni manažéri, burzoví makléri či zlatá mládež, takže nehrozilo, že sa to tu zmení na nejakú západoanglickú Ibizu.  
John až po dlhých rokoch strávených na internáte vedel plne oceniť jeho pokojnú atmosféru, upravené starosvetské ulice a kamenné domy, dlhé belostné piesočné pláže, ktoré lákali k prechádzkam.  
Znovu si uvedomil, ako veľmi to tu miluje a už teraz mu stískalo srdce, že na jeseň bude musieť znovu odísť. 

„ Takže čo škola, všetky skúšky?“   
Harry bola od Johna o rok staršia, takže už chodila na vysokú. Učiť sa jej však nikdy veľmi nechcelo, takže s lepším štipendiom a prestížnejšou školou sa mohla rozlúčiť, otec ani jedno zo svojich detí neprotežoval. Ak niekto niečo chcel, musel si to vlastným úsilím zaslúžiť. Jej to však nikdy nevadilo, nemierila na akademickú alebo aspoň výborne platenú dráhu.   
John sledoval jej profil, ako sa sústreďuje na jazdu po úzkej kamenitej ceste, ktorá viedla k ich domu mimo mesto.  
Privierala oči pred ostrým západom slnka a jednou rukou hrabala v priehradke vedľa sedadla.

„ Jasné, snáď o mne nepochybuješ-“ odfrkla si, keď konečne našla slnečné okuliare a nasadila si ich.   
John vždy obdivoval aká bola bezstarostná aj navzdory okolnostiam, ktoré by jeho zložili na kolená a mesiace by nevyliezol z izby. Pôsobila krehko, bola malá a štíhla, plavé vlasy a nežné hnedé oči len umocňovali dojem, že potrebuje ochrancu.   
Nanešťastie priťahovala - a bola priťahovaná - samými hajzlami, ktorí si ju nezaslúžili. Tomu poslednému John zlomil nos a jedno rebro, keď raz Harry prišla domov s modrinou pod okom.   
V otázkach vzťahov bola vždy neopatrná a púšťala sa do dobrodružstiev, ktoré mohli skončiť jedine zle a na Johnovi – aj keď bol mladší, ostávalo ju chrániť.  
„ A inak? Tvoj spoločenský život je stále rovnaké smetisko?“ John začal okľukou, ale aj napriek slnečným okuliarom videl, že jej výraz trochu potemnel.   
„ Fajn Johnny, nebol sa o mňa.“   
Vždy vycítila kam mieri. Pustila riadiacu páku a chlácholivo prikryla svojou dlaňou tú jeho a venovala mu krátky pohľad. Potom sa znova sústredila na cestu.  
„ Vlastne, poviem ti to už teraz, skôr než sa to dozvieš od mamy aj s oblohou nejakých podlých cynických poznámok. Niekoho mám...“ zahryzla si do spodnej pery a tak veľmi mu pripomenula svoje mladšie ja, že ho pichlo pri srdci.  
„ Dúfam, že nie nejakého dealera...“  
„ Nie. Volá sa Lucy.“  
John na okamih stratil reč.  
Osud- alebo skôr genetika – nemôže byť až taká krutá.   
„ Č-čo? Ja...no...dúfam, že..“  
„ Keby si sa teraz videl Johny!“ zasmiala sa Harry.  
“ Si snáď bližšie k infarktu než otec, super!“ radostne nadskočila na sedadle.  
„ Lucy je skvelá,“ pokračovala, „keď som ju stretla, bolo to ako blesk z jasného neba! Úžasné, dovtedy som si nikdy nemyslela, že by som...ale nakoniec to bolo všetko veľmi prirodzené-“  
„ Och dosť už, viac vedieť nemusím-“ usmial sa konečne John, keď videl, aká je Harry šťastná .   
Dúfal, že Lucy nebude musieť nakoniec nič zlomiť. Keby k tomu prišlo, dúfal aspoň, že nie je okresnou preborníčkou v ženskom boxe, alebo niečím podobným – tak si aspoň vždy doteraz predstavoval lesbičky.   
Pousmial sa nad svojim predsudkom hneď ako si uvedomil, že predsa ani Harry tak nevyzerá.   
„ Takže dovedieš Lucy cez leto k nám?“  
„ Och nie- i keď mama by nebola proti. Vieš, prijala to veľmi dobre, však ju poznáš-“ Harry zdvihla kútik úst a pre Johna bolo náhle ľahké predstaviť si, že o pár rokov bude rovnaká ako ich matka.  
Ostrieľaná neprajným životom, pre ktorý vždy má pohotový sarkastický postreh, ale aj srdce široké ako oceán, pre tých, ktorých miluje.   
„ Takže cez leto budeme sami? Dúfam, že nepozvali bratranca Wyatta alebo Mildred, to by som v momente radšej zdrhol z domu a do jesene prespával niekde na poli...“ 

U Watsonovcov bolo vždy zvykom, že na leto sa ich dom stal príbytkom pre viaceré deti či mladých ľudí z blízkeho či širšieho príbuzenstva, aby Harry a Johnovi nebolo smutno.  
Ich dom bol veľký a pohodlne mohol poskytnúť letné útočisko aj piatim ďalším deckám.   
„ Ani to nie. Otec k nám pozval syna nejakého jeho kolegu či známeho - z Londýna.“  
práve parkovali pred veľkým kamenným domom, ktorý bol však len o chlp menší od toho, aby sa dal nazvať sídlom, a ktorý bol viac-menej dve desaťročia ich domovom.   
„ Z Londýna?“ John vystúpil a začal si vyberať batožinu.   
„ Možno mi dá nejaké typy, predtým ako odídem na vysokú-“  
„ A možno to bude rozmaznaný parchant z bohatej rodiny, so skúsenosťami s drogami a k nám do zapadákova ho poslali, aby sa cez prázdniny bez dozoru celkom nespustil s londýnskym podsvetím.“  
Harry vybrala aj poslednú tašku a zamkla auto.   
Rovnako ako mama, aj ona mala niekedy nepríjemnú vlastnosť vždy pomenovať veci až chirurgicky presne.


	2. Chapter 2

Profesor Maurice Watson bol starší bielovlasý pán, ktorému ťahalo na šesťdesiat, mal okuliare s okrúhlym rámom a svoje muchy.  
Ešte stále prednášal a to ho udržiavalo v akej – takej psychickej pohode, inak by to s ním pravdepodobne bolo na nevydržanie. Našťastie mal chápavú, o desať rokov mladšiu manželku, ktorá ho dokázala okamžite uzemniť, ak jeho preddôchodkové hundranie zašlo priďaleko. Margaret Watsonová pôsobila pri svojom manželovi mladistvo nielen vďaka vekovému rozdielu, ale aj vďaka svojmu vyžarovaniu – takmer neustále mala na tvári úsmev, ktorý by niekto neznalý mohol nazvať ironickým úškrnom, ktorý len čaká na zakopnutie súpera. Jej okolie však vedelo, že nikdy nešlo o kruté podpichnutie, ktorého cieľom bolo niekomu ublížiť – jedine, ak by niekto ohrozoval jej rodinu.  
Pôsobila ako oceľová struna, nebola len manželkou ale aj vojenskou reportérkou vo výslužbe. V skutočnosti však z bojiska nikdy neodišla a bystrý pohľad a neomylný úsudok o ľuďoch ju neopustili, čo využívala aj v menej hazardnej práci novinárky, ktorá písala pre miestny večerník.  
Ani jedno z jej detí sa na ňu fyzicky nepodobalo, zdedili plavé vlasy a hnedé oči po svojom otcovi a keď sa ocitli niekde všetci spoločne, akoby do ich rodiny ani nepatrila – jej vlasy boli tmavé a oči zelené ako škótske pahorky, odkiaľ pochádzala.

John miloval oboch svojich rodičov rovnako, i keď vedel, že matka má pre neho väčšie pochopenie – možno jednoducho preto, že okrem výzoru sa podal na otca aj povahou. Občas býval rovnako uzavretý a nevrlý a nikdy matke nevyjadril vďaku za to,  
že ho dokáže znášať. Mrzelo ho to a dúfal, že raz – až odoznejú posledné zvyšky pubertálnej trápnosti z prítomnosti rodičov, jej bude môcť za všetko poďakovať. 

V deň, keď sa John vrátil domov však mal otec pri večeri výnimočne dobrú náladu.  
Okrem toho, že bola celá rodina zas pohromade, sa tešil aj z vydania novej knihy. Matka ho sledovala so spokojným úsmevom na tvári, ktorým občas skĺzla na Harry a Johna. Hovoril len jedno  
\- vďakabohu, že sú všetci moji blízki zas pohromade.  
Večer bol príjemne teplý a tak sa rozhodli, že budú stolovať v zimnej záhrade, ktorej sklenené steny sa dali otvoriť a poskytli tak úžasný výhľad dolu k mestečku a pobrežiu.  
Vonku sa už podvečer začali objavovať svätojánske mušky, a ruže, ktoré boli pýchou Margaret Watsonovej vydávali omamnú vôňu.  
Ten večer by bol takmer gýčový, keby sa pani Watsonová neprekonávala v kuchyni a nepripravila Johnovo obľúbené a naprosto neromantické pečené hovädzie mäso na cesnaku so zemiakmi a aby ani Harry nebola ukrátená, na ňu čakal jej milovaný rumový koláč. Otec dokonca otvoril fľašu vína, aj keď na alkohol v pohároch svojich donedávna neplnoletých detí si ešte stále nezvykol.

John už aj zabudol ako pekne mama vyzerá, keď má z niečoho radosť – na jej tvári poznačenej len zopár vráskami sídlil úsmev a spolu s novým krátkym účesom tmavých vlasov jej to uberalo ďalších desať rokov, takže pri otcovi vyzerala pomaly ako jeho dcéra. Pomaly sa stmievalo a John si asi po stopädesiaty raz pomyslel, že takto dobre sa necítil hádam desať rokov - napchával sa mäsom a zemiakovou kašou a otcove rozprávanie o publikačných strastiach s "Vojnou ruží" počúval len na pol ucha. 

„...nakoniec však práve Holmes súhlasil že sa hľadania nového korektora ujme sám. Som mu veľmi vďačný a aj preto som mu ponúkol, že tu jeho syn môže stráviť leto.“  
John trochu zbystril, ale Harry ho predbehla.  
„ A čo je vlastne zač, ten … Shermill?“ spýtala sa s plnými ústami.  
„ Sherlock , Harriet. A s plnými ústami sa nerozpráva, už by si to vo svojom veku mohla vedieť,“ pokarhal ju, ale len na oko.  
„ Zvláštne meno...“ poznamenala Harry a prehltla.  
„ Vlastne je staroanglické a znamená...“ začal sa rozbiehať profesor Watson, ale John ho zarazil.  
„ Skôr by nás zaujímalo, čo je zač, otec - syn tvojho kolegu zo školy?“  
„ Áno, pán Holmes je mojim kolegom na univerzite už dvanásť rokov a veľmi blízky priateľ. A pani Holmesová vedie katedru aplikovanej fyziky odkedy si pamätám. Avšak ich syn – má trochu problémy v škole..“ povedal, úsmev mu zmizol z tváre a zamyslene sa zahľadel do taniera, akoby vedel niečo viac, čo nechcel na rovinu vyzradiť.  
Nakoniec odložil príbor.  
„ Bol by som rád, keby ste sa k tomu chlapcovi chovali pekne.“ prehovoril vážne k Harry a Johnovi. „ Stretol som sa s ním síce len pár krát, ale on nie je celkom – ako vy, chápete.“  
„ Je šibnutý?“ vyhŕkla Harry, skôr než ju John stihol zaraziť. Ich otec prevrátil oči.  
„ Nie Harriet, nie je šibnutý. Je veľmi nadaný a trochu uzavretý, to je všetko. Jeho otec chce, aby si trochu oddýchol a prišiel cez prázdniny na iné myšlienky.“  
Harry sa otočila k Johnovi a perami naznačila vetu - Čo som vravela.  
Rukou naznačila vpich injekčnej striekačky do lakťovej jamky. 

Viac sa už pri večeri o záhadnom Sherlockovi Holmesovi, ktorý mal u nich stráviť prázdniny, nebavili.

…

John sa k nemu v myšlienkach vrátil až keď sa neskoro večer utiahol do svojej izby v podkroví.  
Presťahoval sa sem niekedy v období začínajúcej puberty, keď mal asi desať rokov, tesne predtým ako mal odísť na strednú - kvôli tomu, že na tomto podlaží už neboli žiadne iné izby a on mal rád samotu.  
Miloval to ticho, ktoré tu vládlo i šum dažďa na streche, keď pršalo. Dokonca mal výhľad ponad vrcholky stromov na útesy na západnej strane, také privilégium nižšie poschodia nemali. Viedlo sem len úzke schodisko a i keď tu bol pôvodne sklad starých a zabudnutých vecí, John z toho behom každoročných prázdnin dokázal vytvoriť ozajstné chlapčenské útočisko a naplnil ho vecami, ktoré mal rád – knihami, vinylovými platňami kapiel, ktoré ich vydali aby potom už o nich nikdy nikto nepočul a anatomickými drevenými modelmi, ktoré sa mu podarilo zachrániť zo starej základnej školy dolu v Charlestowne.  
Tu sa cítil v bezpečí a chránený, zvyšok rodiny sem nechodil, až na občasné Harryine návštevy, tá však vždy taktne skonštatovala, že to tam páchne zatuchnutým testosterónom a bohvie, či tým myslela nejaké zabudnuté použité ponožky alebo niečo iné.  
John teraz premýšľal, či nový návštevník bude neznesiteľne družný a naruší toto jeho súkromie.  
Bratranec Wyatt, ktorý v tomto dome tiež strávil dvoje či troje prázdniny, a ktorého John neznášal, mal vo zvyku sem vpadnúť bez klopania, alebo ešte radšej - bez Johnovej prítomnosti a požičať si Johnove veci, ktoré už nikdy potom nevideli svojho pôvodného vlastníka.  
Dúfal, že tento Sherlock bude prinajmenšom znesiteľný chalan a nie úplne šibnutý, ako ho nazvala Harry. John nemal problém vyjsť prakticky s hocikým, pokiaľ do neho vyslovene nerýpali.  
Potom začal byť neznesiteľný on a nemal ďaleko k fyzickej agresií, čo ho občas mierne desilo.  
\- Aj keby to bol najväčší idiot pod slnkom, aspoň je málo pravdepodobné, že sa s ním teraz Harry dá dokopy…- pomyslel si usmievajúc sa, keď zaspával. 

Vtedy ešte nevedel, aká je to prorocká myšlienka.

... 

Prvý týždeň Johnovych prázdnin uplynul ako voda vďaka slnečnému počasiu, horúcim dňom a príjemne teplým nociam. S Harry sa chodili kúpať dolu na pláž, kam viedla od ich domu strmá úzka cestička, ktorú udržiavali vyšliapanú pravidelne každé leto.  
Breh, ktorý delil ich dom od mora bol porastený húževnatými kríkmi, ošľahanými morským vetrom a trávou, ktorá sa zelenala len pár dní na jar, potom prešla ku svojej žltohnedej spálenej klasike. 

Dnes ráno sa John vybral k vode sám, Harry neznášala ranné kúpanie a chlad vzduchu keď vyliezla z vody. Johnovi to nevadilo, rád sa otužoval, najmä keď to vyzeralo, že vzduch sa čoskoro prehreje a bude slnečný deň.  
Nevadil mu ani vietor, ktorý na tomto mieste vial takmer neustále, menila sa len jeho intenzita a teplota. Navyše si ešte stále užíval pocit nostalgie, ktorý ho zaplavil takmer okamžite, keď vystúpil pred týždňom z vlaku.  
Spomienky mali príchuť sladkej osamelosti a pokoja, ktoré mohol nájsť jedine tu. Ak nechcel, nemusel za celý deň stretnúť ani nohu...  
Vošiel do chladivej vody a nabral si ju do dlaní, aby sa čo najskôr otužil. Snažil sa hýbať čo najrýchlejšie, aby mu nezačala byť zima. Čoskoro sa ponoril celý a rýchlymi tempami rozrážal more, oči držal zavreté pred ostrými odleskami vychádzajúceho slnka. Chcel plávať až do vysilenia, sčasti aj preto, že mu potom jeho mozog nevnucoval spomienky, o ktoré nemal záujem.  
Už si myslel, že prekoná svoj osobný rekord z minulého leta, kým si pri jednej otočke nevšimol, že na neho zhora od domu máva jeho sestra. Nezdalo sa, že by sa chystala zísť dolu za ním, tak sa obrátil k brehu. Keď vyliezol z vody, naskočila mu po tele husia koža, ale zabudol si uterák, tak si len natiahol svoje krátke nohavice a rozbehol sa po cestičke hore k domu, fŕkajúc okolo seba vodu ako mokrý pes. 

Na štrkovom priestranstve pred domom ho už čakala Harry, obďaleč aj jeho rodičia a z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu aj záhradník, ktorý dnes ráno strihal živé ploty v záhrade. Chceli zapôsobiť na syna z bohatej rodiny?  
Veľmi sa to nedarilo, lebo záhradník bol najatý z mestských komunálnych služieb Charlestownu, mal na sebe zelené montérky, opieral sa o hrable a z úst mu trčalo steblo trávy.  
John bol trochu zadýchaný a vlasy, ktoré slnkom a slanou vodou začínali chytať svetlejšie, takmer biele odtiene mu stáli na všetky strany.  
Nebol práve ustrojený na vítanie hostí, ale Harry sa o to čerta starého starala, hodila mu okolo pliec uterák a ukázala na auto, z ktorého zadných dvier práve vystupoval tmavovlasý chlapec v Johnovom veku a vedľa neho sa vŕšila hromada jeho batožiny, ktorú tam vykladal taxikár. John si medzi iným všimol aj puzdro na husle. Ponuro si pomyslel, či tam nemá Thompsona ako v starých čiernobielych filmoch, ale potom sa musel sám sebe zasmiať, pretože sestra ho očividne dobre indoktrinovala názorom, že ten chalan je isto zapletený do niečoho nekalého. Bol vysoký, takmer o hlavu vyšší než John a oproti nemu štíhlejší. Jeho končatiny pôsobili ladne, ako u tanečníka, ale vôbec nie zženštilo či smiešne. Prvé slovo, ktoré Johnovi napadlo bolo "aristokratický". Vzhľadom na jeho skúsenosti bolo hneď druhé "snob".  
S tým korešpondovalo aj jeho oblečenie – tmavomodrá košeľa a čierne nohavice mu dokonale padli, ale hodili by sa skôr do mesta, než na vidiek.  
Keď si zložil slnečné okuliare aby sa pozdravil so svojimi hostiteľmi (a so záhradníkom, ehm, rozpačito) vyzeral najprv prekvapene, akoby sa v tom aute len teraz prebudil, rýchlo to však skryl za chladnú zdvorilosť. Jeho oči boli unavené, mal pod nimi kruhy a ústa boli len tenká čiarka. Harry do Johna drgla, lebo si všimla to isté a veľavýznamne si zakryla prstom pravú nosnú dierku a naznačila šňupnutie, čím dala najavo, že jej teória o drogovo závislom mladíkovi v ich dome sa neochvejne napĺňa.

„ ...a toto sú naše deti – Harriet a John.“ práve v tej chvíli im ich matka gestom naznačila, aby prišli bližšie.  
Všetci traja sa na sekundu navzájom ostražito premeriavali, pozostatok z divočiny detských ihrísk, ktorý ešte úplne neodoznel a tak sa nemohli nazývať dospelými.  
„ Ale môžeš ma volať Harry-“ natiahla k nemu Johnova sestra ruku prv, ako ticho stihlo byť trápne.  
Čiernovlasý chlapec jej ňou potriasol a obrátil sa k Johnovi.  
„ Ehm-a ja som John..logicky“ usmial sa neisto a tiež mu potriasol rukou.  
„ Áno...logicky.“ prikývol chlapec a John mal neodbytný pocit, že ho skúma, akoby bol hmyz alebo baktéria pod mikroskopom. Vôbec sa neusmial, ani jediný tik neprebehol po tej dokonale alabastrovej koži, ktorou boli potiahnuté jeho výrazné lícne kosti.  
„ Ja som Sherlock Holmes.“  
John sa zrazu cítil trápne, že tu len tak stojí v krátkych nohaviciach, ktoré si sám vyrobil zo starých džínsov, nahý do pol tela, mokrý ako myš a strapatý. Pokožka na jeho hrudi a bruchu ešte len začínala hnednúť, veľmi pomaly si zvykala po desiatich mesiacoch ukrývania v hrubých svetroch a školskej uniforme. Rýchlo si uterákom pošúchal čelo a líca, aby dokázal ospravedlniť tú červeň, ktorá sa mu nahrnula do tváre. 

Oči Sherlocka Holmesa, ktoré mali fascinujúcu farbu búrkovej oblohy, ho však stále pozorovali, ani raz nezablúdili k Harryinmu príliš krátkemu tričku, ktoré odhaľovalo jej ploché opálené brucho, alebo k jej rovnako nehorázne krátkym, slniečkovo žltým šortkám. John na chvíľu uhol pohľadom ale potom, priťahovaný ako hmyz nočnou lampou, sa znovu pozrel.  
Cítil, ako ho ten pohľad mrazí a zároveň páli až v podbrušku a to ho definitívne vydesilo k smrti.


	3. Chapter 3

John sedel vo svojej podkrovnej izbe, zvieral starý vankúš s obrázkom komixového Wolverina a hrýzol jeho roh tak ako bol zvyknutý keď bol malý a dostal sa do úzkych.   
Keď si uvedomil, že sa vrátil k starému detskému zvyku, so znechutením vankúš odhodil.   
Deň bol krásny a slnečný, ale on odtiaľto nevyliezol celý čas - od jeho stretnutia s ich novým hosťom dnes ráno. Pomaly si začal uvedomovať, že to začína byť trápne a podozrivé, ale nemohol si pomôcť. 

Znovu a znovu sa mu vracali spomienky na posledný ročník v škole – ten, ktorý takmer preťal jeho cestu za snom byť lekárom. Ten, ktorý ho donútil pochybovať o sebe.   
Tie pochybnosti sa usídlil hlboko v jeho vnútornostiach a mrazili ho tam doteraz. Len s vypätím všetkých síl dokázal školu dokončiť, držal sa svojich rozhodnutí zubami nechtami, kým jeho vôľa nakoniec nezvíťazila.

Bolo to v septembri minulého roku – v ich ročníku sa objavil chalan menom Sebastian. Napriek jeho nepochybne dobrému pôvodu sa odmietol pridať do bandy rozmaznaných spratkov, ktorú tvorili väčšinu Johnovho ročníka, hoci tam mal prestretý červený koberec - otcovia všetkých tých chlapcov sa poznali, keď nie osobne, tak cez konexie, ktoré boli hustejšie než zločinecké podhubie v Londýne.  
Sebastian bol prekvapivo priateľský a mal charakter – to na ňom John oceňoval od prvej chvíle. A aj Sebastian čoskoro vycítil, kto si skutočne zaslúži jeho priazeň a priateľstvo. Netrvalo dlho a v čase Vianoc už boli s Johnom kamaráti. Sebastian bol otvorený a vďaka svojmu postaveniu si mohol dovoliť povedať čokoľvek komukoľvek, ale nikdy to nezneužíval.  
Naopak, využil to vždy k lepším veciam – a raz dokonca na to, aby bránil Johna. Jeden z mladých „gentlemanov“ preniesol nejakú pohŕdavú poznámku smerom k Johnovi, čo už vlastne bolo považované za miestny folklór a John by to bol automaticky ignoroval, ale Sebastian v tom momente vytasil nejakú brisknú a – nepochybne pravdivú - odpoveď na adresu pôvodu matky mladého gentlemana.   
Strhla sa bitka a keďže John a Sebastian boli v menšine, kým prišli profesori, poriadne to schytali.

Obaja strávili noc na ošetrovni.  
Sedeli na jednej posteli s monoklami pod očami, John navyše s rozbitou perou a Sebastian s dvoma stehmi na obočí, a ticho bolo rušené len ich občasnými výbuchmi smiechu.   
Sebastian prezradil Johnovi všetky pikošky „modrej krvi“ ku ktorej sa tak hrdo hlásili miestni študenti a John nezaostával s historkami z minulých ročníkov a fantasknými klebetami o profesoroch.

Vtedy sa to stalo.

Bolo okolo tretej nad ránom a všetky svetlá v škole už boli zhasnuté, zdravotná sestra, ktorá mala službu si už tiež šla ľahnúť. John vtedy povedal, položartom, že neznáša, keď ho niekto ľutuje.   
„ Nebránil som ťa z ľútosti...“ prehovoril zrazu Sebastian neobyčajne potichu a vážne.   
Keď sa na to John pozeral spätne, ešte stále nevedel určiť, či si ten pohľad v Sebastianových očiach sám vsugeroval, alebo tam bolo naozaj niečo viac ako len priateľstvo.  
Každopádne tá jednoduchá veta, vyslovená so zatajeným dychom v Johnovi vtedy niečo zlomila - prasklo to ako obrovský ľadovec a odhalilo niečo, o čom si myslel, že ostane navždy ukryté.

Hľadel Sebastianovi do očí a videl ho v úplne novom svetle. Vnímal krásu jeho gaštanových vlasov postriebrených svetlom nočnej lampy z chodby, jeho milých hnedých očí, jeho vznešených rysov, úžasnej línie čeľusti, štíhleho krku…  
Úplne inštinktívne sa k nemu naklonil a vnútil mu zúfalý bozk.   
Cítil, ako sa Sebastianove pery zachveli a nesmelo mu bozk opätovali, John by dokonca prisahal, že zacítil, ako Sebastian vzdychol, ale potom sa odtiahol.  
„ Och John, ja...“   
V jeho tvári už nebolo nič len hanba a bolesť a tá prekliata – ľútosť.

A to John nezniesol.   
V tú noc odišiel z ošetrovne a medzi ním a Sebastianom už nikdy nič nebolo ako predtým. Tak, dokázal to – stratil jediného ozajstného priateľa, ktorého kedy mal na tejto prekliatej škole. Horšie však bolo, že už nedokázal zaceliť tú ranu, napraviť čo bolo v ňom zlomené a odhalené – stále videl Sebastiana, ako niekoho, kto ho priťahuje.   
Večer zaspával s myšlienkou na to, ako ho objíma, ráno vstával s odchádzajúcim snom o tom, ako ho bozkáva a Sebastian ho neodmieta, naopak, prijíma ho…

John zúril. Nenávidel sa. Nemohol sa sústrediť. V niektorých chvíľach si myslel, že to musí jednoducho vzdať, v záujme zachovania vlastného zdravého rozumu. Nikdy predtým sa takto necítil. Jedna vec bola prijať to, že je -len možno- gay.   
S tým by sa dokázal ako – tak vyrovnať, ututlať to v sebe a skryť pred ostatnými – keby na to prišiel niekde osamote a nikto by nebol svedkom jeho osvietenia.   
V jeho prípade však bol svedkom jeho duševného (i telesného) zlomu niekto, kto ho odmietol.   
Niekto, ku komu zahorel prvý raz tak prudkou vášňou, ktorá ho takmer zrazila na kolená. John neznášal, keď cítil svoju zraniteľnosť.  
A vtedy sa rozhodne cítil zraniteľný – viac ako kedykoľvek predtým.   
Boli to najhoršie mesiace jeho života, ale – vďaka bohu – vydržal to a možno sa stal aj silnejším. 

Obrúsil tie najbodavejšie ostne odmietnutia a vedomia vlastnej sexuality, ktorá sa u neho prebudila až teraz, v pomerne neskorom veku a povedal si, že z tejto školy odíde ako víťaz, aj keby sa mal odplaziť.  
A na jeseň v Londýne začne nový život...

So Sebastianom sa naposledy videl na rozlúčkovom večierku ich ročníka. Konal sa v školskej aule, pre túto príležitosť nechutne prezdobenej a naplnenej absolventmi, ich priateľkami, rodičmi a učiteľmi, ktorí len ťažko skrývali svoje nadšenie nad tým, že niektorých študentov vidia naposledy.  
Sebastian pristúpil k Johnovi úplne potichu, takže nemal šancu v sebaobrane uniknúť.   
„ John, ja...“ začal neisto.  
„ Prosím ťa, nehovor nič.“ povzdychol si John. Nemal náladu na výlevy, bol rád, že čoskoro pôjde domov a celú tú skúsenosť zahodí za hlavu.  
„Je to v pohode, vážne,“ zdvihol jeden kútik úst v krivom úsmeve.   
Trpkosť v ňom vtedy ešte úplne neodoznela.   
„ Cítil si sa kvôli mne zle, viem to. Tiež na tom nie som najlepšie.“ Sebastian mal ruky vrazené hlboko do vreciek nohavíc a hľadel si na špičky svojich drahých kožených topánok.   
„ Zabudni na to, je to preč-“ dotkol sa John zľahka jeho ramena a odpil si zo svojho piva.  
Nebola to tak celkom pravda, ale John mu to nechcel vešať na nos, hlavne nie teraz, keď ich priateľstvo ochladlo a zrejme sa už nikdy neuvidia. 

Keď o tom tak premýšľal, aj keby mu Sebastian bozk opätoval, bolo by to márne – museli by sa určite skrývať a nakoniec by to aj tak vyústilo do trpkého konca, keďže boli obaja z rozdielnych svetov. Aj keď ešte nemal možnosť vyskúšať si tento život, John vedel, že nebude z tých, ktorí by si zakladali na krátkych aférkach a počte zárezov na posteľnom ráme.

„ Nie John, chcem ti povedať, že som ťa v tú noc chcel pobozkať...tak strašne som to chcel, až ma to vydesilo.“  
John sa k nemu otočil a bol rád že má v ruke fľašku s ľahkým pivom. Napil sa, lebo nevedel, čo na to povedať. Tiež bol vtedy vydesený, nemohol to spolužiakovi zazlievať.  
„ Vieš, nie je ľahké sa s takým niečím vyrovnať.“ Sebastian mal v tvári bolestný výraz.  
„ Mne to hovor,“ uškrnul sa John ironicky a rozhliadol sa po slávnostne vyzdobenej školskej sále, kde sa večierok konal. Bola tam takmer tma a na parkete sa do rytmu hudby pohybovalo mnoho párov.   
„ Môj otec je politik, dosť konzervatívny a - “  
„ Och prosím, už sa neospravedlňuj. Tak to proste je a hotovo...aj tak by to nemalo nejakú veľkú nádej nie?“ John sa na priateľa povzbudivo usmial, a aj keď mu ten úsmev vyšiel trochu nakrivo, podal mu ruku.  
Sebastian sa tiež usmial, zdalo sa, že sa mu uľavilo. Prijal ponúkanú ruku a potriasol ňou. Johnovi sa zazdalo, že mu ju držal dlhšie ako sa vyžadovalo a dokonca mu na sekundu nežne pohladil vyčnievajúci kĺb palca.  
„ Tak – niekedy inokedy, John.“  
„ Maj sa, Sebastian.“

…

 

Teraz však bol John už doma, ďaleko od problémov strednej školy, ležal na svojej posteli, sledoval podkrovný strop obložený drevom po ktorom sa pomaly posúval odraz slnka z okna a premýšľal o tom, čo mu Sebastian povedal a o predsudkoch.   
On sám ich nemal veľa, rodičia ich vychovávali liberálne, teda najmä mama, otec bol niekedy mimo realitu – no i tak sa cítil mierne zahanbene a nevedel si predstaviť, že by o tom niekomu povedal.   
Bolo zvláštne vedieť, že túto pravdu o ňom samom vie len jediný človek a aj s tým sa už zrejme neuvidí. Bolo mu z toho smutno pri srdci a cítil sa osamelý.  
Vedel, že Harry by to mohol povedať a to najmä teraz, keď sama mala priateľku, no necítil sa na to.   
Potreboval niekoho, kto by ho dokonale chápal. Znovu mu pred očami vyvstala Sebastianova tvár a jeho milé oči, spomenul si na ten bozk na ošetrovni – na tú mikrosekundu, keď vyšiel jeho perám v ústrety.   
Nevedel, nakoľko sa už reálne spomienky miešajú s jeho predstavivosťou, ale na tom už nezáležalo – bol vzrušený. 

Jeho ruka svojvoľne putovala po nahom bruchu, ktoré bolo drsné od zaschnutej morskej soli a náhlivo rozopla gombík aj zips na šortkách.   
Bol pod nimi nahý, lebo mokré plavky sa už sušili zavesené na okennom parapete.   
Vytiahol svoj napoly tvrdý penis a doprial si nie príliš tesné pohonenie.   
Tak to mal rád, už viac krát si predstavoval, ako by sa asi vyvíjala tá noc, keby sa Sebastian nebál sám seba.  
Pár nežných dotykov na začiatok… kým by dali priechod svojej vášni a veci by sa nádherne zvrhli. Trochu zosilnil stisk a zahryzol si do pery. Vrchol nebol ďaleko, ako vždy, keď si privolal tú spomienku.  
Potom mu ale jeho zlomyseľná myseľ predhodila pravý dôvod, prečo je tu hore a rozmýšľa nad svojimi zážitkami zo strednej.   
On.  
Sebastian sa náhle zmenil v jeho obscénnych predstavách na ich nového hosťa, ale John už bol príliš blízko, než aby dokázal prestať.   
Prirážal do svojej ruky a nedobrovoľne si predstavoval, ako sa pred ním rozprestiera plocha bledého chrbta, línia vystupujúcej chrbtice a lopatiek, ako drží v jednej hrsti pramene tmavých vlasov a druhou rukou drží boky takmer neznámeho na mieste. Duševným sluchom počul hrdelné vzdychy a to ho ešte viac vybičovalo. Predstavil si chvenie, ktoré by mohol spôsobiť v tele niekoho iného a mliečne semeno mu vystreklo až na hruď.

Schúlil na bok.  
Hrdlo mal úplne suché a dúfal, že sa nepozabudol a nestonal nahlas. Triasol sa na celom tele a aj napriek teplu, aké bolo v podkroví, mu naskákali zimomriavky.   
Keď sa mu tep ustálil, siahol po vreckovkách a zahanbil sa, keď si uvedomil, že jeho rodičia do ich domu priviedli na prázdniny neznámeho chalana a jemu netrvalo ani tri hodiny, kým si vyhonil nad predstavou ako ho šuká.   
"Asi mi to začína liezť na mozog..."   
Potom sa postavil a zišiel do kúpeľne, aby sa trochu upravil. Musel nabrať trochu odvahy pred obedom, ale pravdou bolo, že jeho nové fantázie mu to ani trochu neuľahčovali.


	4. Chapter 4

„ Je to idiot.“ prehlásila Harry s plnými ústami tuniakového sendviča.

Sedeli v skladacích kreslách na zadnom dvore s výhľadom na more a obedovali. Mama s otcom potrebovali odísť do mesta a tak traja teenageri v dome na pobreží osameli. Harry o druhej vytiahla z chladničky pripravené obložené chleby a džbán ľadového čaju a keďže nemohla ani jedného z chlapcov nájsť, pustila sa do nich sama. John ju našiel ako spokojne leží na lehátku, číta ženský časopis a zapíja tie blbosti o šminkoch a hľadaní bodu G čajom.

„ Vskutku?“ povedal prekvapene a blahoželal si, že sa mu podarilo nezačervenať sa. Sadol si a vzal si sendvič.

„ Hej. Podarilo sa mu uraziť ma za asi 5 minút a to vieš dobre, že mňa nie je jednoduché uraziť.“

Johnovi skoro zabehol čaj.

„ Čože? Nadával ti?“

„ Prosím ťa, sám si dobre videl, že k takému niečomu by sa neznížil. Je príliš na úrovni-“ pokrútila hlavou a zahľadela sa na more.

„ Tak čo také ti teda povedal?“ John cítil, ako na miesto rodiacej sa príťažlivosti nastúpil chladný hnev.

„ Asi si o nás kadečo pozisťoval, než sem prišiel. Hovoril také veci, ktoré nemal odkiaľ vedieť-

Spýtal sa, ako sa má moja ženská. Teda nie úplne týmito slovami, ale niečo v tom duchu. Podľa mňa to nie je nejaký obyčajný chalan...“

John sa zamračil.

„ Ako to myslíš?“

„ Povedal mi, že _si to prečítal._ Podľa mňa je to nejaký hacker alebo čo...“

Johnovi sa to páčilo čoraz menej a menej a predchol ho iracionálny strach z toho, čo mohol Sherlock Holmes zistiť o ňom. A odkiaľ.

Pozeral sa na svoj nedojedený chlieb.

„ A kde je vlastne teraz?“

„ Buď vybaľuje, alebo je v otcovej knižnici. Otec mu tam dovolil neobmedzený prístup a ešte sa pri tom usmieval, chápeš to? Mne tam nedovolí ani len nazrieť.“ odpovedala Harry podráždene,

„ Lebo keď si tam bola naposledy, zašpinila si mu nejaký _manuscript_ čokoládovým pudingom.“ zasmial sa John.

„ To bolo dávno!“

„ Bolo to minulý rok.“ upozornil ju John, stále so smiechom. Chvíľu sa ešte dohadovali a smiali, hádžuc po sebe kúsky šalátu. Johnovi však z mysle neschádzal ich tajomný hosť. Rozhodol sa, že radšej nebude ich spoločne strávený čas siliť, vzhľadom na konfliktné pocity, ktoré teraz v sebe prechovával. Musel však byť pripravený a opatrný. Pri jeho šťastí a schopnosti hnať veci do krajnosti bude z neho do konca leta zaslúžilý paranoik.

 

…

O niečo neskôr, tej noci.

 

„ Johnny, spíš?“

Celý dom bol tichý a tak John, ležiaci v posteli samozrejme počul, ako sa jeho vŕzgavé dvere otvorili. Harry vkĺzla dnu, oblečená v pyžame a svojom nemožnom flanelovom župane s jednorožcami.  
„ Nie, čo sa deje?“ posadil sa a rozsvietil nočnú lampu. Tu v podkroví bolo teplejšie než vo zvyšku domu a teraz v lete obzvlášť. Preto John spával len v pyžamových nohaviciach. Keď si Harry sadla na jeho posteľ a zložila pod seba nohy, rýchlo na seba navliekol tričko.

„ Dnes bol ten bizár pri večeri dosť čudný.“

John si povzdychol. „ Začínam si zvykať. Zrejme sa rozpráva len s otcom, lebo s nami nemá o čom- je na nás príliš múdry. Bodka.“

„ To si nemyslím, preboha, veď ty budeš doktor... A mama tiež nie je vysedená v koši.“

„ Aha rozumiem. Na toto ťa nahovorila ona, a mňa chcete zatiahnuť do svojho malého klubu investigatívcov.“ John sa namosúrene oprel o čelo postele a pritiahol si na seba prikrývku.

„ Ale čo potom tie veci, čo o mne vedel? Nie je zvláštne, že sa s nami nerozpráva, keď nemusí? Podľa mňa je za tým niečo viac. A tiež by ma zaujímalo, kto je ten otcov kolega.“

„ Bože, keď nemáš dostatok impulzov ku klebetám, si neznesiteľná,“ neveriacky zakrútil hlavou mladší brat.

„ Len vravím, ako to je.“ Založila si ruky na prsiach.

„ A odo mňa potrebujete čo presne?“ odzrkadlil jej gesto.

„ Aby si sa mu trochu priblížil. Skamarátil sa s ním, ak sa to dá. Nemôžeme s ním prežiť celé leto pod jednou strechou a nevedieť, čo je zač.“

„ Oprava – ty nemôžeš.“ ukázal na ňu prstom.

V tom zadunel zvonku hrom a na okno dopadli prvé ťažké kvapky nočnej búrky.

Harry zvýskla a bleskovo sa schovala pod Johnovu prikrývku. Preliezla popod deku a vynorila sa vedľa neho na opačnej strane postele.   
„ Chlapci si predsa rozumejú najlepšie medzi sebou. A nie aby medzi nich pchali baby.“

Spôsob, akým sa usalašila na jeho vankúši naznačoval, že tu dnes v noci ostáva spať. Bola búrka a vtedy nezniesla byť sama v izbe. Niekedy bola neuveriteľne detinská, ale John jej to rád odpúšťal.

„ To máš pravdu...“ odpovedal John a v duchu dodal – _ani nevieš akú,_ berúc do úvahy svoje vlastné skúsenosti. Už jedného ťažko nadobudnutého priateľa stratil.   
Toto by mu mohlo zasadiť ďalšiu ranu a on chcel pokojné prázdniny.

Aj keď nespali v jednej posteli desať rokov, poprikrýval ju a sám sa usalašil vedľa nej.

_Nebuď zbabelec! Pravdepodobne to je len obyčajný chalan, akurát trochu plachý a doma rieši rovnaké sračky, ako všetci ostatní.  
Nič sa nestane, ak s ním stráviš nejaký čas. Budeš si dávať pozor na ústa a na myšlienky a všetko bude v pohode…_

 

S tým odhodlaním, ktoré stálo na neistých nohách zaspal, počúvajúc šumenie dažďa na streche nad sebou.

 

….

 

Na druhý deň bola obloha stále búrkovo šedivá a vonku bolo chladno, akoby ani nebol júl. Všetci sa zišli na neformálne raňajky v kuchyni v štýle _uchmatni-si-čo-môžeš_ , ignorujúc jedáleň v zimnej záhrade, ktorá na tieto účely slúžila počas lenivých víkendových rán.

Margaret Watsonová pozerala von oknom, zatiaľ čo umývala šálku od rannej kávy a na sebe už mala tmavozelené šaty, pohodlné oxfordky a plášť proti dažďu. Jej manžel zatiaľ pri malom kuchynskom stolíku dojedal hrianku a čítal ranné noviny. Aj on sa zrejme podľa oblečenia niekam chystal. Keď do kuchyne prišli ospalí John a Harry, ich mama rýchlo hádzala do aktovky posledné veci.

„ Ach, decká, ako dobre – odchádzam do Bathu, na mestskom zastupiteľstve sa črtá nejaký škandál, neviem dokedy budem preč, ale dúfam, že sa o seba postaráte. - _Aj o otca,_ “ naznačila perami a komicky zagúľala očami smerom k nemu, napoly ukrytá za dlaňou.

„ Postarám sa o seba sám, Margaret, ďakujem.“ Maurice Watson nedal ani mrknutím oka najavo, že by to gesto videl, alebo že by ho to nedajbože rozrušilo.   
  
„ Tak fajn – poslúchajte tu,“ každému z nich dala bozk na rozlúčku.   
  
„ Majte sa – ahoj Sherlock!“ zakývala s úsmevom aj chlapcovi, ktorý sa práve zjavil vo dverách. Vyzeral ešte bledší než zvyčajne a tiež nevyspatý.

„ Idem aj ja, nechaj otvorenú garáž.“ Profesor Watson tiež vstal a vzal svoj dáždnik. „ Dovidenia vospolok.“

 

Deti v kuchyni osameli.

Harry, aby prerušila ticho, zapla rádio, ktoré stálo na okennom parapete. Freddie Mercury tam práve v jednom svojom hite spieval o istom druhu mágie.

„ Dá si niekto hrianku?“ spýtala sa veselo, tancujúc okolo kuchynskej linky.

„ Ja si dám,“ povedal John a nalial si čaj.

„ A ty Sherlock?“ oslovila aj vysokého chlapca, ktorý stále ospalo postával vo dverách a pretieral si oči. Na sebe mal tmavomodrý župan.

„ Nie som hladný. Dám si len čaj.“

Pripojil sa k Johnovi, ktorý už sedel za stolom. Zatiaľ čo Harry pripravovala raňajky, nastalo medzi nimi ticho a tak sa John rozhodol, že tú trápnosť prekoná čím skôr.

„ V noci bola strašná búrka, veľmi som sa nevyspal.“

„ Očividne,“ prehlásil Sherlock nezaujato, hľadiac do novín, ktoré tam nechal pán Watson.

„ Prosím?“ zarazil sa John.

„ Vravím, že je to očividné. Kruhy pod očami a to ako si si masíroval šiju tomu nasvedčujú. Navyše tu je fakt, že tvoja posteľ bola pre teba nepohodlná, lebo tam s tebou niekto bol. Podľa typickej vône šampónu s broskyňami a vanilkou tipujem, že tvoja sestra.“ To bola najdlhšia veta, akú od neho John počul a to Sherlock ani nezdvihol oči od novín.

„ Čože – no – ja...“ nevedel, čo povedať.

Harry tiež prestala lomoziť s kuchynským náčiním a zatajila dych.

„ Och, prosím vás!“ Sherlock sa na nich pozrel s výrazom krajnej netrpezlivosti. „ Nenaznačujem, že ste spolu _spali,_ len že ste zdieľali posteľ. Zrejme z nejakého sentimentálneho dôvodu, ktorému nerozumiem, “ dodal ľahojstajne.

Johnovi nechtiac padol kameň zo srdca, vzápätí však spozornel.

„ A to všetko si, hm, teda to všetko si si na mne len tak... všimol?“ spýtal sa neisto.

„ Samozrejme,“ odpovedal Sherlock jednoducho. „ A nielen na tebe. Tak isto som si všimol ten malý _cucflek_ na boku tvojej sestry, v deň keď som prišiel a mala príliš krátke tričko. Podľa tvaru a veľkosti som usúdil, že môže byť jedine od ženy. Z toho som ľahko vydedukoval, že je lesbička. Alebo bisexuálka, na to nakoniec nezáleží.“

Chvíľu bolo ticho a potom sa Harry- celkom nelogicky- rozosmiala.  
„ Nevravela som? Úplný bizár. A ja som myslela, že je nejaký poondiaty hacker čo špicľuje po nociach v internetových chatoch. “   
Vrátila sa späť k príprave hrianok.

John sa na Sherlocka, ktorý sa mračil na Harryin chrbát, zahľadel.

„ To robíš bežne?“ spýtal sa.

„ A čo?“ presunul Sherlock pozornosť na neho, porcelánová šálka s čajom na polceste k ústam.  
„ Všímaš si maličkosti, čítaš gestá...a potom z nich vyvodzuješ ohromujúco presné závery?“

„ Vlastne- áno.“

„ To je...hm,“ John hľadal vhodné slovo a Sherlock na neho trpezlivo pozeral, akoby vedel, čo ide povedať.

„ - absolútne úžasné.“ dokončil vetu Johnm zdvihol jeden kútik v polovičnom úsmeve a výraz v Sherlockovej tvári sa náhle zmenil.   
Najprv sa zamračil a potom … z _mäkol._ To si zase bez debaty všimol John.   
Sherlock to však rýchlo zamaskoval pozdvihnutím jedného obočia a vrátil sa k novinám.  
„ To nie je práve to, čo ľudia bežne hovoria,“ poznamenal.

„ Vážne? A čo ľudia bežne hovoria?“

„ Väčšinou hovoria „v _ypadni“_. Alebo tiež _magor, mešuge_ alebo _bizár-_ “ pokynul hlavou smerom k Harry.

John si začínal uvedomovať, že s ním za stolom predsa len nesedí obyčajný introvert.   
Tým by sa dal nazvať maximálne tak on sám. Sherlock bol niečo iné - bol výnimočný. To bolo veľmi nebezpečné pre jeho plán sa k nemu priblížiť, navyše keď mal takúto _geniálnu_ schopnosť preskenovať človeka jediným pohľadom.   
Mohli by na svetlo vyjsť niektoré veci, ktoré by mali ostať pochované. Alebo aspoň ukryté v súkromí za dverami jeho izby.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
John sa hádam po stý krát prevrtátil vo svojej posteli. Vyskúšal už všetky polohy aké len v spánku existujú, ale ten k nemu nie a nie prísť. Bola jasná noc a navyše spln, ktorý svietil priamo do jeho okna bez závesov. Noc bola teplá, a tu v podkroví bolo takmer neznesiteľne. Mokré tričko sa mu lepilo na telo. Nahnevane pozrel na náramkové hodinky odložené na nočnom stolíku.  
_Pol druhej._  
Ostal ležať na chrbte a prikryl si oči predlaktím v poslednej márnej snahe ukolísať sa k spánku. V tom niečo začul. Celý dom bol tichý, ostatní jeho obyvatelia zrejme nemali taký problém ako on. Až na jedného. _Husle v prízemí._  
Chvíľu sa snažil načúvať melódií, ale bola príliš tlmená vrstvami stien, podláh a schodísk.  
Nakoniec sa odhodlal, vzal svoj károvaný župan a vyšiel z izby.

V otcovej pracovni sa svietilo. Len malá lampa na stole, ale stále dosť na to, aby vrhala úzky pruh svetla na drevenú podlahu v chodbe, kadiaľ sa John opatrne blížil. Načúval jemným tónom, ktoré Sherlock vyludzoval zo svojho nástroja.  
Ako uspávanka, pomyslel si John. Možno aj on trpel nespavosťou a toto je výborná terapia...Tú skladbu nepoznal, ale bola príjemná, žiadne ostré alebo príliš hlasné molové akordy, len nežná hudba, stvorená na snenie.  
John sa zastavil necelý meter pred dverami, keď nastalo ticho.  
Na jednu sekundu si pomyslel, že Sherlock ho začul a začal si zbesilo vymýšľať výhovorky, aj keď mal to najsvätejšie právo zakrádať sa v noci vo vlastnom dome. No skôr, než mu zišla na um tá prvá, sa husle rozozneli znovu.  
John sa náhle usmial a z pľúc mu unikol výdych. Túto skladbu poznal. Bola to _He´s a pirate_ v úprave pre sólo husle. Zvedavo nakukol do medzery medzi zárubňou a dverami.  
Sherlock stál pri otvorenom okne, mal na sebe tmavomodrý župan a tmavé kučeravé vlasy mu stáli na všetky strany. Nechával sa unášať hudbou, ktorá bola oveľa intenzívnejšia, než predchádzajúca uspávanka a Johnovi sa postavili chĺpky na predlaktí. V tej skladbe bolo dobrodružstvo v ďalekých krajinách, odvaha, láska...bol v nej život.  
Johna prekvapilo, ako veľmi sa k Sherlockovi hodí.  
Iste, vyzeral asketicky a vždy bol uhladený ako čerstvo vyžehlená košeľa, ale táto pieseň....tá ukázala niečo z jeho vnútra. Vnútra, ktorého jadrom nebol ľad, ale divoký oheň.  
Johna to tak zaskočilo, že nevedomky prestúpil na druhú nohu a dlážka mu pod chodidlom zavŕzgala. Sherlock okamžite prestal hrať a otočil sa.  
_To sa ti podarilo._  
John si povzdychol a s ospravedlňujúcim úsmevom otvoril dvere do pracovne.  
  
" Prepáč, ja...nechcel som ťa vyrušiť. Len som si išiel po niečo do kuchyne a začul som husle, myslel som, že..."  
Sherlockove oči sa zúžili, jemný vánok prúdiaci do miestnosti z otvoreného okna mu mierne strapatil vlasy.  
  
" Po čo?"  
  
" Prosím?"  
  
" Po čo si si išiel do kuchyne?"  
  
" Hm...kakao?"  
  
John povedal prvé čo ho napadlo. Sherlock tam len tak chvíľku stál, v spustených rukách husle a slák, vietor si pohrával aj s klopami jeho županu.  
" Skvelý nápad."  
  
V momente otrel husle handričkou a uložil ich do otvoreného puzdra.  
" Môžeme?"

Zdalo sa, že Sherlock priam srší energiou a to aj napriek neskore nočnej hodine. Prešli spolu temnou chodbou až ku kuchyni, kde John zasvietil malé svetlá nad linkou. Otvoril zopár skriniek a vybral všetko potrebné na dobrú šálku kakaa - hrniec, vrecko s holandským kakaovým práškom, cukor, varešku...natiahol sa aj k chladničke, aby vybral mlieko, zatiaľ čo Sherlock sa pohodlne usadil na kuchynskej stoličke a so záujmom ho pozoroval, koleno ohnuté k hrudi.  
" Nerobíš ho v mikrovlnke?"  
John sa zaškaredil.  
  
" Fuj."  
  
" Súhlasím," kývol Sherlock, keď videl, ako John nalieva mlieko do hrnca, aby sa pomaly zohrialo na sporáku. Zatiaľ si pripravil zmes z cukru a kakaa, ktorú tam mienil vsypať, až bude mať mlieko tú správnu teplotu.  
  
" Ako bolo v škole?"  
  
John sa náhle otočil s vareškou v ruke.  
" Čože?"  
  
Sherlock sa tváril, akoby to bola tá najsamozrejmejšia otázka na svete.  
" Škola. Vrátil si sa predsa na začiatku prázdnin zo školy. Zo skúsenosti viem, že ľudia tvojho veku radi rozprávajú o škole. Pripravuješ mi kakao, ergo, snažím sa byť zdvorilý."  
  
John zavrtel hlavou. _Toto je normálne?_  
" Prepáč, ale povedal si ´ľudia môjho veku?´ A ty máš koľko, štyridsať?"

Sherlock prevrátil očami.  
" Ja sa nerátam. Som výnimka. Nezaujímajú ma veci, o ktorých sa ľudia bežne zhovárajú. Zo skúsenosti však viem, že sú milší, ak sa ich spýtam na niečo, o čom sa môžu rozhovoriť."  
  
John sa otočil a pomiešal mlieko.  
" Chceš, aby som bol na teba milý?"  
  
Chvíľku bolo ticho.  
" To je nepredpokladaný vývoj rozhovoru."  
  
John vsypal do mlieka osladený kakaový prášok a zamiešal ho. Nádherne to voňalo. Ako detstvo.  
  
" Nie som predvídateľný," odvetil, hlasom posadeným trochu nižšie než zvyčajne a hneď si za to v duchu aj vyhuboval. _Čo to dopekla skúšaš, Watson?_  
  
" Nie, zrejme nie," ozvalo sa od stola, zatiaľ čo nalieval hotové kakao do hrnčekov. Znelo to skôr ako počudovanie nad nezvyčajným vývojom experimentu, než čokoľvek iné. Potom Sherlock vstal a podišiel k linke, aby si vzal svoju šálku.  
  
" Ešte to nie je hotové," zadržal ho John.  
Postavil sa na stoličku a - hoci sa pri tom cítil naozaj ako malý chlapec - vybral z vrchnej skrinky fľašku sherry na varenie. Nalial do oboch hrnčekov štedrú dávku.  
  
" Veľmi dobre pán Watson," usmial sa Sherlock zoširoka a ovoňal nápoj. V niečom bol predsa len rovnaký ako iní chlapci jeho veku.  
  
" Nemáte za čo, pán Holmes."

 

Okrem sherry mal John ešte jeden výborný nápad - keďže noc bola teplá a jasná, navrhol teda Sherlockovi, aby si ju užili vonku. Potichu prešli domom až hore, vyššie než bola Johnova izba v podkroví a starými sklápacími dverami vyšli na strechu. Vetrík, ktorý aj tu povieval bol pomerne teplý a príjemný. Mesiac ožaroval celú krajinu aj more, mestečko žiarilo ako rozsypané drahokamy, promenáda na pobreží ako náhrdelník z perál. Hluk sem však nedoliehal, bolo počuť len svrčky z neďalekých polí, more a šumenie lístia na stromoch. John už aj zabudol, ako rád tu sedával. V mrholivom anglickom lete mal na to len málokedy príležitosť.  
Usadili sa na starej, rokmi a dažďom vyšedivej rohožke, ktorú sem kedysi John prestrel za týmto učelom a sledovali temný obzor, maják na kamenistom ostrove ďaleko na mori, hviezdy a veľký okrúhly mesiac, ktorý bol zrejme príčinou toho, že sa tu obaja ocitli.  
Sherlock si uchlipol svojho kakaa.  
" Vlastný recept?"  
  
John prikývol. " Prišli sme naň s Harry, keď som mal asi štrnásť. Odvtedy naň nedáme dopustiť."  
  
" Tvoja sestra...rada sa napije?"  
  
John na neho ostro pozrel.  
" Čože? Nie..."  
  
" No, povedal by som, že je to taký ten typ - party zviera. Vymetačka barov, moderná divožienka....alebo ako sa im teraz hovorí."  
  
John sa zamračil. Od kohoľkovek iného by to vzal ako urážku. Ale Sherlock...ten to vyslovil ako konštatáciu. Nebolo v tom nič osobné.  
  
" Je trochu divoká," pripustil. " Určite viac než ja."  
  
Potom si spomenul, prečo je vlastne Sherlock tu. Iste. Jeden divoch spozná druhého už od pohľadu...  
" A ty?"  
  
" Ja?"  
  
" Si na večierky a chlast a..." zarazil sa. Bol rád, že nepovedal  _sex, drogy a rock n roll,_ aj keď sa mu to dralo na jazyk. Lenže ten výraz obsahoval až dve slová, ktoré pred Sherlockom nechcel ani zaboha vysloviť. Rozhodol sa preto pre menšie zlo, aj keď sa to celé udialo nevedomky.  
  
" A?"  
  
Sherlockove oči mali pozoruhodnú farbu - ako mesačné svetlo zachytené na vodnej hladine.  
  
" Chcel si povedať drogy."  
  
" Ja-"  
  
Sherlock sa však otočil a zahľadel sa na mestečko.  
" Nie si hlupák John. Je pravdou, že svätý nie som, inak by ma neposlali sem."  
  
" No dovoľ,"  
  
" Dovolím. Toto nie je práve miesto, kde by na mladého človeka číhali pokušenia. A ja som taký- rád sa nechám rozptyľovať. Rád si odpočiniem, keď je svet príliš únavný alebo otravný alebo nudný. A taký je skoro vždy. Prúd stále sa opakujúcich dát, znovu a znovu, tie isté príčiny, tie isté následky. Občas to...jednoducho už neznesiem. Musím ujsť."  
  
Znovu sa pozrel na Johna, mihotavé mesačné svetlo zachytené v ľudských dúhovkách.  
John prikývol.  
" Tomu rozumiem."  
Rozumel tomu. Sherlock sa cítil osamelý v dave. Cítil sa vylúčený. Ale čím? Tým, že je výnimočný? S tým sa dalo predsa ľahko zapadnúť...či skôr, byť obdivovaný, obletovaný. Ak by sa trochu snažil.  
  
" Ľudia sú idioti, John. Sú trestom, pokiaľ s nimi musíme žiť. Nemaj mi za zlé, ak si to chcem občas uľahčiť. A netvár sa tak pohoršene. To je len naučený reflex. Vo vnútri so mnou súhlasíš. Tiež sa na teba dlho dívali skrz prsty."  
  
John netušil, či Sherlockovi rozviazalo jazyk to sherry v kakau, alebo bol taký prirodzene, ale faktom bolo, že teraz ho trochu desil.  
  
" Nechcem žiť ako pustovník, chcem ľuďom pomáhať, " povedal na svoju obranu.  
  
" No to je chvályhodné," uchechtol sa Sherlock. " Nič iné nám neostáva, však?"

Popíjali kakao a sledovali nočnú oblohu.

John už nepovedal nič. Až teraz si uvedomil, ako veľmi chcel nazrieť za tú masku, ktorú Sherlock nosil - za masku noblesy a chladu.  
Nazrel za ňu- a bolo to, ako keby sa pozeral priamo do slnka. Alebo horšie - ako keby sa pozeral do zrkadla, ktoré nehovorilo nič iné iba pravdu. Strhlo z vás šaty, kožu, svaly, až neostalo nič len obnažené kosti vašej podstaty. Sherlock bol ako skalpel - obnažoval vás kúsok po kúsku, čoraz bolestivejšie a pritom si zapisoval poznámky. Bol až...krutý. Lenže nie je pravda vždy krutá?  
Je. A ľudia ju málokedy znášali.  
John sa to naučil spolu s chôdzou či rečou - byť slušný, nevravieť nič, čo by druhých mohlo zraniť. Tento ... _šialenec_ , s ktorým popíja kakao na streche, ten sa to nenaučil, a ani sa to nemienil naučiť. Mohol pôsobiť akokoľvek uhladene, ale vo vnútri to bol barbar, ktorý plienil a pálil - vaše vnútorné klamstvá a presvedčenia, až kým neostala len holá pláň pravdy.  
A John prišiel na to, že je mu to... _sympatické._

" No pekne, vy zradcovia."  
  
John na rohožke až nadskočil, keď sa za nimi ozval Harryin hlas. Obzreli sa, ale to už jeho sestra so šálkou vlastného kakaa, balíčkom keksov a tenkou dekou vyliezala oknom na strechu.  
  
" Počula som vás, keď ste išli okolo mojej izby," zahlásila napoly urazene, keď sa usadila vedľa Johna a donútila ho trochu sa posunúť. Aj keď bola noc teplá, prehodila všetkým trom cez nohy deku, otvorila balíček a vzala si prvú sušienku. Jej kakao tiež voňalo po sherry.  
  
John sa posunul, aby sa zmestila na rohožku a pocítil, ako sa jeho stehno pod dekou dotýka toho Sherlockovho. Zatajil dych, zatiaľ čo Harry bez prestania švitorila, a bál sa na Sherlocka pozrieť. Keď však neuhol, odvážil sa.  
Chalan na neho pozeral kútikom oka a mierne zdvihol obočie i kútik úst. Bolo to tak nepatrné, že sa to mohlo v tej tme Johnovi pokojne aj zdať, ale výsledok bol jasný - srdce mu poskočilo a s radosťou vnímal teplo, ktoré so Sherlockom pod dekou zdieľali tým, že ich delila len tenká pyžamová látka dvoch nohavíc.  
  
"...takže si môžeme urobiť výlet na bicykloch. Počúvate ma vôbec?" položila Harry kontrolnú otázku a skôr než sa stihol John spamätať, odpovedal jej Sherlock:  
" Jasné - zajtra - pekné počasie - staré opátstvo Dartmore - výlet - bicykle," odrecitoval prúd informácií, ktoré na nich pred chvíľou vychrlila. Zdalo sa, že ju to uspokojilo.  
  
" Fajn, takže súhlasíte," usmiala sa a napila sa kakaa, s pohľadom upretým ďaleko na more.  
  
John svoj názor nevyjadril, pretože pokiaľ šlo o neho, mohol by tu takto sedieť celé hodiny, dni i týždne.  
Vôbec mu nevadilo, že Sherlock tak elegantne vykorčuľoval z tej otázky o drogách.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Perfektné. Jednoducho super.”  
  
John potriasal hlavou a z jeho krátkych vlasov fŕkala voda. Vonku zadunel hrom až všetci traja nadskočili.   
Dážď hučal ako turbína a oni sa s obavami pozerali na rozširujúce sa mláky, ktoré sa tvorili na podlahe starého neobývaného domu tam, kde voda presiakla cez deravú strechu.

“ Kto mal vedieť, že Britániu nečakane zasiahne hurikán?” poznamenala Harry sarkasticky, keďže zrejme mala pocit, že Johnova výčitka patrí jej. Voda jej stekala z plavých vlasov a prilepila jej ich k hlave, tak isto ako mokré tričko k telu.

Sherlock nepovedal nič. Stál pri okne, zmoknutý ako myš, a hľadel von do závojov dažďa.

 

Ráno to vyzeralo na nádherný a horúci deň. Vyrazili okolo deviatej, bicyklové koše naložené obloženými chlebíkmi a fľaškami s limonádou. Prepletali sa po poľných cestách, ďalej a ďalej od mora, pozdĺž hájov s pokrútenými starými stromami a cez malebné dedinky.  
Staré opátstvo Dartmore bolo naozaj _primerané,_ ako poznamenal Sherlock. Zrejme tým chcel vyjadriť to, že sa mu to miesto páči. Holé múry obrastené len sem-tam brečtanom sa týčili k modrému nebu a boli oblezené víkendovými návštevníkmi na bicykloch i pešími výletníkmi. To isté platilo o priľahlom cintoríne s prastarými kamennými náhrobkami. Harry behala ako šialená, všetko fotila na svoj mobil a ak práve nefotila, sedela v tureckom sede a skúšala fotkám pridať trochu dramatickosti rôznymi filtrami.

John sa prechádzal priestrannými miestnosťami bez striech, kde už stáročia bola miesto podlahy len zem a tráva, dotýkal sa chladivých šedých múrov a spomínal, kedy tu bol naposledy…  
_Snáď ako pätnásťročný,_ uvedomil si. V myšlienkach sa sem kedysi vracal omnoho častejšie. _Bolo to v čase, keď otec robil výskum pre jednu zo svojich kníh a John mu cez prázdniny pomáhal s obstarávaním fotografií. Bože, skoro na to už zabudol - bolo to oveľa skôr, než…_

“ Čo sa tu stalo?” ozvalo sa zrazu za ním.

“Pre Krista, Sherlock, nezakrádaj sa za mnou takto,” pokrútil John hlavou, keď sa vydesene strhol. “ Čo tým myslíš?”

  
“Máš to tu rád.”  
  
Konštatovanie, nie otázka.  
  
“Prečo?”

John zdvihol kútik úst a nechápavo pokrútil hlavou. “ Neviem, čo myslíš. Ľudia proste majú radi nejaké miesta, lebo sa tam cítia dobre. Je tu pekne,” mykol plecom.

 

“ Omyl. Miesto sa vždy viaže k zážitkom. Preto majú obete násilia problém vrátiť sa na miesto činu. Domov tiež ľudia majú -alebo nemajú, keď na to príde - radi. To preto, lebo tam strávili určitý čas,  _ergo_ viažu sa k nemu spomienky. Alebo tam sú ľudia, ktorých majú radi, alebo...”

 

“ Dobre chápem,” zarazil ho John. Začínal si zvykať na tento nekonvenčný spôsob komunikácie. Sherlock sa pýtal len na to, čo nemohol zistiť sám - a toho bolo minimum. Všetko ostatné jednoducho vymlátil z vášho postoja, slov alebo oblečenia.

“ Myslím, že tu som prvý krát stretol niekoho, kto sa mi naozaj páčil.”  


_Len nech sa nezačervenám, prosím pane Bože, len nech…_

 

“ Červenáš sa.”

 

_Vďaka, že počúvaš!_

 

“ Usudzujem z toho, že to nebol naplnený vzťah. Tie zriedkakedy vyvolávajú po ochladnutí vzťahov nejaké fyzické reakcie.”

 

“ Nie, žiadny vzťah. Videl som ho len raz...”

 

“ Jeho _?"_

 

Výborne, John. Toľko úsilia, len aby si skryl, že si si (aj napriek snahe nie raz) vyhonil nad predstavou, že tohoto chalana preťahuješ a potom ti ujde _jedno-zkurvené-zámeno._

“No...”

_Och, drž radšej už hubu, než to ešte viac pokazíš._

Sherlock sa však netváril ani posmešne, ani prekvapene. Len...zamyslene. A potom urobil niečo, čo u neho John u neho ešte nevidel.   
Sklonil zrak.  


“ Tak kde ste- ideme už?”

Spoza rohu sa práve vynorila Harry a ušetrila ich trápneho ticha. Na tričku mala ešte omrvinky zo syrom obloženého chleba a škvrnu od jablkovej limonády.

  
“ Jasné.”

John prešiel okolo Sherlocka, ktorému venoval ešte jeden kradmý pohľad kútikom oka a zamieril k stojanu s bicyklami pri kamennom plote.

  


Búrka ich zastihla asi na pol ceste a tak sa ukryli v starej budove, ktorá kedysi mohla byť poštou. Dom mal deravú strechu, nemal zasklené okná a dvere viseli len na jednom pánte, ale uchránila ich pred najhorším lejakom.  
Po štvrť hodine Harry zanadávala, pretože telefón sa jej po tom fotografickom maratóne vybil a nazúrene pozrela von oknom.   
John sa posadil na starú lavicu pri stene, ktorá bola jediným nábytkom v dome a unavene sa oprel o stenu za ním. Bol rád, že majú nejakú spoločnú tému a síce nadávky na počasie, ale Sherlock sa toho - na jeho nešťastie nezúčastnil. Celú spiatočnú cestu bol mĺkvy, aj keď cestou _tam_ sa nerozpakoval nahlas komentovať nudu, aká vládne vo vidieckej krajine ako je táto a že nechápe, čím tu ľudia trávia svoje beznádejné malé životy.

“ Musím sa vrátiť domov - má mi zavolať Lucy...”  
  
“ Hádam prežije, keď jej to nezdvihneš, Harry.”   
  
“ Ale _ja_ to neprežijem. Má mi oznámiť či zohnala tie lístky. Celý deň som ako na ihlách.”   
  
“ Nevšimol som si,” ironicky poznamenal John.  
  
Samozrejme že si všimol. Od chvíle, keď sa dozvedela, že jej obľúbená undergroundová kapela poriada  koncert u nich v mestečku, nedala si pokoj a snažila sa využiť všetky možnosti k tomu, aby sa tam nejako dostala.   


“ Zdá sa, že už to trošku prestáva.”  


“ Preboha, nevymýšľaj.”

  
Zdalo sa však, že už sa rozhodla. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a v očiach mala nebezpečne odhodlaný výraz. Presne rovnaký ako niekedy mávala mama.

“ Idem, trochu dažďa ešte nikoho nezabilo.” S tými slovami vybehla do dažďa, nasadla na bicykel a o chvíľu sa už jej malá silueta stratila za kríkmi, ktoré lemovali cestu.  


“ Mali by sme ísť za ňou,” poznamenal John a vstal. “ Ak niekde spadne, musí ju niekto pozbierať. A ak navyše prechladne, na žiadny koncert nakoniec aj tak nepôjde...”

“ Áno, to mali,” odvetil Sherlock oneskorene.

“ Vždy sa to stane,” dodal potom bez súvisu.  
  
“ A čo? ” spýtal sa John.

“ Tá hrozná _trhlina_ v dedukcií!” otočil sa Sherlock nahnevane, zavrel oči a zlostne si klepol kĺbmi prstov o spánky, až mu z vlasov odleteli kvapky vody.

“ Nechytám sa.”

“ Za dva dni som vedel o tebe všetko- alergia na orechy, internátna škola, šikana, ciele, predpokladaný vývoj štúdia, frekvenciu masturbácie...”  
John prehltol.

“Ešte raz - _čože?_ ”

“ Ale orientácia...tá mi unikla. _Vždy_ mi niečo unikne!” Sherlock vyzeral nazúrený sám na seba.

“ Ja nie som _gay,_ ” vyhlásil John, ale povedal to príliš vážne, nepokúsil sa to zľahčiť neveriackym úsmevom.

“Prosím ťa.”

“ Opakujem, že-”

“ Možno nechceš byť, v tomto veku je to normálne, ale skutočnosť je, že...”

“ Ja nie som žiadny prekliaty _buzerant!!_ ” vykríkol John zúrivo a cítil ako sa mu vzadu po krku rozlieva červeň. V jeho vnútri niečo odmietavo a sklamane krútilo hlavou. To niečo sa nebezpečne podobalo na jeho bývalého spolužiaka Sebastiana. Ignoroval to.

Sherlock sa však nezľakol. Urobil tri dlhé kroky k Johnovi. Neboli nijako náhlivé, ale napriek tomu nečakané a než sa John stihol spamätať, položil studené a mokré dlane na jeho hnevom rozhorúčený krk tam, kde prechádzal v čeľusť. John chcel uhnúť hlavou, ale jeho svaly, kosti a nervy ho zradili a jediné čo z toho vzniklo, bolo krátke myknutie bokom, ktoré však Sherlock hladko vykryl vláčnym, mačacím pohybom.  
  
Pritlačil svoje mäkké, po daždi voňajúce a _kurvabožetaknádherné_ pery na Johnove ústa a svet sa zastavil.     
  


  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

John počúval šum. Nebol to šum dažďa vonku, kvapky dopadajúce na parapetnú dosku bez okenného skla a na zelené lístie kríkov a stromov. Mal dojem, že to počuje svoju vlastnú krv divoko uháňať v žilách, tepnách a srdci. V tomto svete bolo ticho. Nebolo tu nič, len pohľad tých búrkovošedých očí tesne predtým, než sa cudzie pery dotkli tých jeho a úžasná chuť - trochu jablká, trochu limonáda, trochu prach z cesty, trochu nezameniteľná chuť letného dažďa, ale hlavne... _on._  
  
John sa nadýchol a Sherlockova vôňa akoby ho celého naplnila, rozvibrovala jeho bunky a zdvihla chĺpky na predlaktiach. Bál sa otvoriť oči, nechcel preč z tohto ticha, kde nie je nič, len to, na čom záleží.  
Tá energia, ktorá pulzovala celým jeho telom.

  
Prebralo ho pohladenie po líci a Sherlock bozk prerušil. _Nie, ešte chvíľku..._ Niekde vo vnútri už sa však ozval hlas racionality, ktorý si pohŕdavo odfrkol, že žobre ako nejaká ufňukaná…

Otvoril oči.

“Nie si?” opýtal sa sarkastickým šepotom Sherlock a narovnal sa do celej svojej výšky, takže sa týčil nad Johnom.

 

John zvesil ramená a zahanbene sa pozrel do zeme.  
_Bol to len spôsob, akým ti dokázal svoju pravdu. Veľmi účinný, mimochodom…_  
Znovu zdvihol oči a pozrel sa do tej víťazoslavnej tváre. Nie, žiadne citové pohnutie ...okrem toho neznesiteľne bohorovného výrazu a pýchy, ktorá by zahanbila aj celé osadenstvo Olympu.  
John cítil, akoby sa niečo v jeho hrudi bolestivo skrútilo do klbka.  
Zaťal zuby. Neukáže svoju porážku, alebo slabosť - na toto ho našťastie škola pripravila dobre.  
Stočil pohľad smerom von. Dážď pomaly ustával, ukazovali sa prvé slnečné lúče. Bez slova vyšiel dverami, schmatol svoj bicykel a vysadol naň, nedbajúc na mokré sedlo.

“Hej, John!” vybehol za ním Sherlock, ale už bolo neskoro. Ak už niekoho  John dokázal ignorovať, robil to naozaj dôkladne.  
Šliapol do pedálov, blato a špinavá voda sa rozprskla do všetkých strán a zmáčala mu tenisky, ale on na to nedbal. Len sa chcel čo najrýchlejšie dostať z horúcej pôdy.

 

Nezastavil sa, kým nebol doma.  
Slnko už zase svietilo a počas jazdy mu takmer celkom vysušilo tričko i nohavice. Pred vchodom odhodil bicykel do kríkov a vybehol do schodov. Vchodové dvere za sebou zabuchol a bežal rovno hore do kúpeľne vedľa svojej izby.  
Až teraz si uvedomil, ako veľmi nasilu ovládal svoj dych. Pľúca ho boleli, žily na krku sa napínali, zuby zatínal od chvíle, čo vybehol z toho opusteného domu. Nezáležalo mu na tom, či Sherlock trafí nazad domov. Iste sa o seba vie postarať.  
  
Čo ho v tejto chvíli trápilo najviac, bola tá zvieravá bolesť v jeho hrudi. Mal neblahé tušenie, že keby povolil, zosypal by sa v plači a vzlykoch a upokojili by ho jedine nejaké lieky, ktoré by sa záchranárom podarilo do neho dostať. Objal si trup rukami, pomaly zvolňoval dych, oprel sa o dvere a zosunul sa popri nich n zem. Pred očami mal červené a čierne machule.  
Všetko čo zažil v škole sa vracalo - šikana, bolesť z odmietnutia Sebastianom, strata jediného priateľa... _áno, preto to tak bolí. Začali ste sa so Sherlockom zbližovať. Berieš ho ako kamaráta...a on ťa teraz takto ponížil. Odhalil tvoje najtemnejšie tajomstvo a využil ho na to, aby dokázal, aký je inteligentný..._ Bolesť znova vystrčila hlavu a John ju vedel pomenovať - _zrada, zrada, zrada..._ rezonovalo mu mysľou a on tomu načúval.  
Sherlock ho zasiahol práve v momente, keď je človek najzraniteľnejší. A John neznášal, keď bol zraniteľný. Naučil sa brániť už veľmi dávno, bol v tom dobrý, vynašiel bezpočet stratégií únikov.  
  
Lenže pred sebou - pred sebou nikdy neujdeš.  
  
Tá pravda akoby mu dala facku, ktorá ho prebrala. Hruď sa začala uvoľňovať. Bolo načase sa trochu spamätať, taktika prežitia - ani zviera neostane oslepené v žiare reflektorov naveky. Buď skončí rozmazané na ceste a podvozku kamiónu, alebo ujde.  
  
Čo si zvolíš John?

***

 

“ Večera!” zahulákala Harry na celé poschodie a zdupotala dolu schodmi.  
John ležal na posteli vo svojej izbe a hľadel na strop. Vonku sa stmievalo a mama chystala jednu zo svojich okázalých večerí pre rodinu a priateľov. Vždy to robila, ak sa jej v práci niečo podarilo a tentoraz to bol parádny úlovok - starosta Bathu to evidentne rád ťahal s mladými mužmi, v niektorých prípadoch dokonca ešte pod zákonom. Pekné sústo pre bulvárny plátok, ale jeho matka z toho dokázala vyrobiť žurnalistickú drámu o troch dejstvách so sociálnym presahom, ktorá však zároveň nikoho neponižovala - jej rozhovor so starostom mu dával dostatočný priestor na to, aby všetko vysvetlil, takže z toho nakoniec nevyšiel ako úplný perverzný úchylák. Len čiastočný.  
  
Johnovi bolo z toho zle a pred očami sa mu premietali temné predstavy - čo ak miesto školy skončí v Londýne ako jeden z tých mladíkov? Neustráži svoje pudy a nakoniec podrží aj starým plesnivým starcom vo veku jeho otca?  
Zavrel oči a zúrivo buchol päsťami do matraca. _Nie, ovládne sa. Vidíš John, nikdy to nevyšlo a ani nevyjde - môžeš si namýšľať akokoľvek je to príjemné a krásne,  môžeš sa tým opájať vo svojich erotických predstavách, ale vždy to vypáli zle - so Sebastianom i s...tým mizerným feťákom. A skončíš emočne zničený. Zraniteľný. Sám._

Znovu začul na schodoch kroky a potom buchot na svoje dvere.  
“No tak Johny, už sú tu, pohni kostrou, som hladná ako žobrácka rodina-”  
  
S nechuťou vstal a mechanicky prešiel ku skrini. Vybral jednu zo svojich košieľ- tmavomodrú - a obliekol si ju na čisté tričko. Po príchode z výletu sa zúrivo vydrhol v sprche hubkou, mydlom a horúcou vodou,  takže jeho pokožka ostala citlivá a od mydla vysušená. Keď si zastrčil košeľu do nohavíc, vrhol jeden znechutený pohľad do zrkadla na vnútornej strane skriňových dverí a potom ich zatresol, až sa znovu otvorili. Nedbal na to a zamieril dolu. Nemienil sa s nikým baviť, pri stole chcel ostať len nevyhnutný čas, pokiaľ možno čo najďalej od Sherlocka a z následného večierku mal v pláne sa čo najskôr vypariť.  Zišiel dolu a v salóne -lomeno-obývačke začul vravu.  
Nasadil umelohmotný výraz, o ktorom dúfal, že mu vydrží počas celého večera a vstúpil.

 

Mama práve prinášala podnos s nápojmi. Mala na sebe tmavobordové šaty, ktoré ladili k jej bledej tvári a čiernym vlasom. Harry jej uchmatla pohár s bielymi vínom a s tanečnou piruetou, ktorá rozvírila jej širokú sukňu marhuľovej farby, sa zvalila do najbližšieho kresla a obloha z jednohubky, ktorú zvierala v druhej ruke, sa rozsypala na čalúnenú opierku. Johna jej rozjarená nálada len podráždila. Otec sa práve živo zhováral s manželom maminej kolegyne - pánom Brownom- a spomínaná dáma s divokým účesom plavých vlasov (John mal dojem že sa volá Patricia, ale nebol si istý) sa v tej chvíli venovala Sherlockovi, ktorého to očividne dvakrát netešilo. John pocítil zlobnú škodoradosť a uhol pohľadom skôr, než ho stihol vysoký chlapec v bielej košeli a drahom saku na mieru zachytiť. _Prekliaty snob._  
Okrem nich tam bol ešte zavalitý strýko Mike, otcov mladší brat, ktorý síce nepobral takmer nič z otcovej inteligencie a sčítanosti, ale zato bol prostoreký aj za dvoch. Mal obchod so zmiešaným tovarom a suvenírmi dolu v mestečku a väčšinu času trávil tým, že klebetil s miestnymi dôchodkyňami. John ho mal rád, ale nebol si istý, či sa práve teraz cíti na jeho prenikavú bodrosť.  
Nanešťastie si ho Mike hneď všimol a pritiahol si ho za rameno k sebe.

“Johny, konečne ťa vidím. Nebol si ma pozrieť, odkedy si sa vrátil zo školy.”  
  
John z jeho dychu zacítil whisky a pomyslel si, že ak už má teraz vypité, majú pred sebou ešte zaujímavý večer.  
  
“ Prepáč strýko, nemal som čas.”  
  
“ Čas? Ty musíš mať všetok čas na svete, veď máte prázdniny,” zahulákal Mike a rozchechtal sa.  
  
“ Ale máš pravdu, tiež som radšej prázdniny trávil futbalom a naháňaním báb,” stíšil trochu hlas a spiklenecky do Johna hrkol lakťom.  
  
“ Dáš si whisky?”  
  
“ Kriste Mike, teraz skončil školu, nesnaž sa z mojich detí urobiť hneď alkoholikov,” pokarhala ho jeho švagriná a pozrela na hodinky.  
  
“ Navrhujem, aby sme sa presunuli k stolu, keď už sme tu konečne všetci.”

Hostia sa ako na povel zdvihli a zamierili k zimnej záhrade, kde sa podávala večera. Vzduch sa po búrke vyčistil a večer už bol úžasne svieži, zmiešaný s vánkom od mora. Johnova mama otvorila všetky okná v presklenej miestnosti, aby ho vpustila dnu a celú príležitostť ešte ozvláštnila sviečkami v lampášoch, ktoré zalievali prestrený stôl mäkkým žltým svetlom.  
  
“ Teda Margie, vyzerá to nádherne,” vzdychla Patricia, keď sa usádzala na svoje miesto. “ Vždy si sa prekonávala, nechápem ako to pri svojej kariére zvládaš. Mimochodom bravo, s tým starostom to bola bomba, pripime si na to,” zdvihla svoj napoly dopitý pohár s vínom, ktorý načala už v salóne.  
  
Usadili sa a John dbal na to, aby bol čo najďalej od Sherlocka. Výsledkom bolo, že sedel na konci stola oproti Harry a hneď vedľa Mikea.  
  
“ Vyzerá to super, ale dúfam, že nebude podávať ten svoj _haggis,_ ” zahundral strýko a rozprestrel si na lone obrúsok. “Som hladný ako vlk.”  
  
John zdvihol kútik, i keď stále tvrdholavo upieral pohľad na prázdny tanier pred sebou. Napätie v hrudníku začalo trochu povoľovať.  
  
“ Hej John, hádaj čo-” upútala jeho pozornosť sestra. “ Mám tie lístky,” vykvikla vzrušene.  
  
_Takže preto tá bezuzdná radosť._  
  
“ Lístky? ” spýtal sa zvedavo Mike.  
  
“ Hej na budúci víkend dolu v Charlestowne- koncert _Mad Silenters,_ ” usmiala sa naširoko a v pomyselnom prípitku zdvihla pohár.  
  
“ Čo to je, nejaká rocková skupina?”  
  
“ Správne, strýko, i keď slovo _rock_ to ani zďaleka nevystihuje.”  
  
“ Jasné, vystihuje to skôr výraz _páriace sa mačky v kontajneri plnom starých plechovíc,_ ” vykĺzlo Johnovi. Nikdy nebol zámerne zlý, ale tá zloba a hnev, ktorá ho zožierala od dnešného popoludnia ho zvnútra úplne ovládla.  
  
Harryino nadšenie to však neskalilo.  
“ No to ma mrzí, že si to myslíš, braček, ale Lucy bola tak skvelá a zohnala tie lístky štyri - takže ideš aj ty a aj-” naklonila sa ponad stôl a pozrela sa ďalšiu obeť tej hudobnej tragédie - “ Sherlock.”  
  
Oslovený prekvapene zdvihol oči a pozrel na Harry.  
  
“ Ja-” začal, ale bol hneď prerušený.  
  
“ _\- ďakujem za tú možnosť vidieť jednu z najlepších britských kapiel súčasnosti,_ ” dokončila za neho vetu.  
“ Nemáš za čo, ” dodala už svojim hlasom a znovu si hrkla vína.  
  
Johnovi sa zdalo, že toho vypila už celkom dosť a zaumienil si dostať fľašu z jej dosahu. Jej bujarosť a priateľské vystupovanie voči Sherlockovi však neboli produktom pripitosti  - takto sa k nemu správala od toho dňa, čo zistila aký je to _exot_ \- jej vlastnými slovami. A keď niečo spoznala a vedela, čo od toho čakať, pokladala to za neškodné.  
  
Nie tak John. Pohľad mu skĺzol k Sherlockovi a ich oči sa stretli. Jeho výraz bol nečitateľný, ale kdesi v hĺbkach tých nepriestupných oblakov, ktoré tvorili jeho oči John zbadal niečo ako - _porozumenie spolutrpiteľa?_ Zdalo sa mu, že nechýba veľa a usmeje sa.  
  
Potom však odvrátil zrak prvý a Johna s novou silou zasiahlo to poníženie, ktoré mu uštedril na dnešnom výlete.  
Harry o tom samozrejme nič netušila. V jej dokonalom svete existovala len možnosť, že sú všetci traja kamarátmi, ktorí trávia leto spolu - ona, bytosť s úplne mimozemským optimizmom, jej brat John, ktorý ju vždy ochránil a Sherlock - bizarný týpek z veľkomesta. Navyše sa pred ňou týčila vidina skvelého zážitku na koncerte, na ktorý pôjde so svojou priateľkou - a tým pádom bola hluchá a slepá ku všetkému ostatnému.  
  
“ Celá mama však? Malý generál,” usmial sa strýko Mike a drgol lakťom do Johna, majúc na mysli Harry. John bez nálady prikývol.  
  
“ Ale aspoň ste na ňu teraz dvaja, nie?  Ľahko ju uzemníte, keby moc vyvádzala-”  
  
“ Ja nevyvádzam,” poznamenala s naoko vážnou tvárou Harry.  
  
Ich ďalší rozhovor našťastie prerušil veľký podnos s pečenou morčacinou, ďalší so zemiakmi a zeleninou. John bol rád, že ich koniec stola zmĺkol, zamestnaný naberaním jedla na taniere. Vzal si kúsok mäsa, ale nemal vôbec chuť do jedla. Počúval štrngot príborov, svrčky vonku v záhrade, vzdialené šumenie mora,  rozhovor otca s pánom Brownom, ktorý sa miestami menil na monológ, či skôr prednášku o stredovekých dejinách stredného Anglicka a Walesu. Margaret Watsonová sa zhovárala s Patriciou o ďalších škandáloch, ktoré sa v novinách preprali za posledných desať rokov a Harry, ktorá s plnými ústami vysvetľovala strýkovi Mikeovi všetky možné vplyvy v súčasnej populárnej hudbe.  
  
John naháňal po tanieri kúsok morčaciny a vytrvalo vyčkával, až bude môcť vstať od stola. Sherlock sa do rozhovoru tiež nezapájal a zrejme bol rád, že sa mu podarilo uniknúť z Patriciiných nalakovaných pazúrov.  
  
Johnovi bolo smutno. Mohol to byť príjemný večer, nikdy sa nevyhýbal spoločnosti v ich dome, aj dnes by rád sledoval, ako sa strýko Mike trochu viac pripije a potom začne súkať teórie, ktorými zaručene rozčúli ich otca. Lenže nemohol.  
  
A to všetko kvôli Sherlockovi. Votrelcovi v ich dome. Znovu sa mu zovrelo srdce, keď si pomyslel na včerajší večer na streche, aký sa cítil...no, ak už nie šťastný, tak spokojný. Myslel si, že konečne nazrel za tú masku a že prišiel na to, že Sherlock je možno trochu zvláštny, ale na nejakej úrovni rozmýšľa rovnako ako John, že možno majú k sebe blízko...John si dovolil _dúfať_ a to mu zas a znova zlomilo väz. Nedával si pozor a nepriateľ ihneď zaútočil na tom najcitlivejšom mieste.  
  
Znovu ho zaliala vlna hanby, keď si spomenul na svoje predstavy, keď masturboval. Cítil ako mu očerveneli uši - netúžil po ničom inom, len utiecť hore do svojej izby, schúliť sa v posteli do klbka a _nebyť. Je vôbec normálny?  
_

Večera nakoniec skončila a spoločnosť sa s tanierikmi plnými čokoládového dezertu presunula vonku na záhradu, aby si vychutnala výhľad dolu na osvetlené mestečko na pobreží. John sa v tej chvíli vytratil a vybehol hore schodmi. Nemal náladu na vysvetľovanie.  
  
Zavrel za sebou dvere svojej izby a pre istotu ich aj zamkol. Vyzliekol si košeľu, lebo mal dojem, akoby sa v nej dusil.   
Bol unavený.  
Zamieril k bielizníku a chvíľku sa v ňom prehraboval - nakoniec pod neolitickou vrstvou starých nespárovaných ponožiek našiel čo hľadal. Krabička cigariet bola síce pokrčená, ale jej obsah bol takmer nepoškodený. Bol tam aj zapaľovač. John sa uchechtol - kúpil si tie cigarety niekedy cez leto pred tretím ročníkom, keď si ešte myslel, že mu to trochu pomôže upokojiť sa.  
Pomohlo, ale prestal s tým, pretože fajčiť v škole bez toho, aby na to niekto prišiel sa pravidelne nedalo a okrem toho čoskoro došiel k rozhodnutiu stať sa lekárom - k tomu obrázku sa škatuľka cigariet jednoducho nehodila.  
  
_Srať na to_ , pomyslel si John, otvoril okno a sadol si na parapetnú dosku. Zapálil si a z plných pľúc vdýchol nikotínový dym. Dolu pod sebou počul hovor a smiech - ostatní boli ešte stále v záhrade.  
Obláčiky dymu sa vznášali hore, smerom k bezoblačnému nebu plnému hviezd. Zdali sa mu takmer rovnako vzdialené ako tie hlasy dolu pod ním. Vznášal sa vo vzduchoprázdne, sám tak, ako len človek na prahu dospelosti môže byť. Dal si šluk a podržal ho v sebe.  
  
Chcel len pokojné leto. Chcel zabudnúť na všetko, čo sa dialo v škole, chcel zabudnúť na Sebastiana i na ten zážitok z ošetrovne. Keď sa už nedalo inak, vyhonil si a jeho predstavy mali ostať súkromné, tak ako je tomu u každého iného normálneho človeka.  
  
Veľmi evidentne bol gay. Ale nebol pripravený na to, aby to niekto vedel. Potom si do jeho života nakráčal Sherlock a on mu nechtiac vyzvonil svoje najväčšie tajomstvo.  
Chcel byť jeho priateľom, nedával si pozor a jeho podvedomie sa vybralo na promenádu v plavkách a odhalilo všetko, čo sa len dalo. _Na čo si vlastne nasratý, John? Že ti dokázal niečo, čo si celý život vedel?_  
  
Áno. _Nie._  
  
Hnevám sa, lebo ma tým ponížil.  
  
_A čím?_  
  
Tým bozkom.  
  
_Prečo, bol fakt dobrý._  
  
Áno, pre mňa. Pre neho to bol len dôkaz, že má pravdu.  
  
_No a čo. Nemusíš hneď trestať posla za to, že ti doniesol jóbovku...navyše jóbovku, o ktorej si už dávno vedel._  
  
John si uvedomil, že sa vlastne háda sám so sebou. Vyfúkol ďalší prúžok dymu.  
Ozvalo sa zaklopanie a cigareta mu takmer vypadla z rúk. Nebolo pravdepodobné, že by to bol niektorý z rodičov a tak išiel otvoriť, zatiaľ čo nedopalok zvieral medzi prstami.  
  
Stál tam Sherlock. V temnote chodby žiarila jeho biela košeľa - sako nechal zrejme niekde dolu, keď si uvedomil, že večierok sa stáva príliš neformálnym. John si všimol, že na jednom líci má odtlačok Patriciinho krikľavého rúžu. Na krátku sekundu mu ho bolo aj ľúto. Na mikrosekundu.

“ Čo chceš?”

“ Miesto, kde by som sa mohol skryť,” odvetil, zrejme po pravde.

“ Ty máš ale drzosť,” vydýchol John neveriacky.

Sherlock preniesol váhu na druhú nohu a čakal.  
  
Johna začala páliť cigareta a zasykol.  
“ Do pekla...poď ďalej a zavri dvere, nech ten smrad nejde na chodbu,” pokynul mu rukou a išiel k oknu, aby špačka zahasil v imrovizovanom popolníku - fľaške od olív.  
  
Sherlock vošiel, zavrel dvere  a rozhliadol sa v tme, ktorá v izbe panovala. John sa nechcel k nemu otočiť. Tvrdohlavo stál pri okne a pozeral sa von do nočnej krajiny, veľmi dobre si uvedomujúc, že je vo svojej izbe sám s niekým o kom fantazíroval, keď bol sám v posteli. A raz aj v sprche.

“ John - prepáč,” ozvalo sa za ním.

Nečakané.  
  
“ A čo ti mám prepáčiť?” vyštekol podráždene.  
  
Potom si však povzdychol.  
  
“ Áno ja viem, hovoril si len pravdu,” dodal rezignovane.  
Otočil sa - Sherlock tam stál, ruky vo vreckách, uprostred Johnovho neusporiadaného brlohu vyzeral nepatrične.  
  
“ Dáš si?” natiahol k nemu ruku s balíčkom cigariet. Sherlock urobil krok a bez slova si jednu vzal. John sa oprel o podokenný rám a pokynul k miestu oproti. Zapálil Sherlockovi i sebe a zapaľovač klepol v tichu o drevo, ako ho odkladal nazad.  
Bolo príjemné sledovať Sherlockove dlhé prsty, ako zvierajú cigaretu a jeho pery ako…  
_Tak dosť, kým ti znova nechrstne do tváre, ako lačne sleduješ spôsob akým...fajčí._  
John sa začervenal a bol rád, že je tma.  
  
“ Prečo si to urobil? ” spýtal sa do ticha.  
  
Pokrčenie ramien.  
  
“ Pripadalo mi to správne.”  
  
“ Aký záver z toho vyvodzuješ?”  
  
Chvíľku mlčal a vyfukoval dym s hlavou opretou o okenný rám. Jeho odhalené hrdlo sa skvelo v mesačnom svetle. Prehltol.  
  
“ Nebol si na to pripravený.”  
  
“ Nie, to teda nebol.”  
John nevedel, prečo tu sedí s týmto... _s týmto strojom,_ ktorý ho využil, len aby dokázal, že má pravdu.Znovu sa v ňom ozval hnev.  
  
“ Bolo to uspokojivé?”  
  
“ A čo? Ten bozk?”  
  
“ Nie, nie ten bozk, krucinál. Robí ti dobre, keď máš navrch? Keď  niekomu dokážeš, že sa mýlil?”  
  
“ Áno.”  
  
“ To som rád, že som poslúžil,” podotkol John ironicky, zavrtel hlavou a znovu si potiahol s cigarety, zrak upretý niekam vonku na nekonečno.  
  
“ Ale ani ten bozk nebol zlý.”  
  
John rozkašľal, až mu do očí vystúpili slzy.  
  
“ Vlastne...bol viac než dobrý,” hovoril Sherlock zamyslene, pozeral sa niekam na podlahu, jednu ruku mal voľne uloženú v podpaží a v druhej, vystretej, na ktorej vystupovali žily, držal cigaretu. Znel, akoby vyslovoval nejakú teóriu k experimentu, ktorý sa môže rozvinúť v niečo nečakané, zatiaľ neobjavené.  
  
“ Čože?”

“ Och John, kvôli tomu, že ty máš problémy so svojou identitou, nemusia byť takto narušení všetci.”  
  
“ Ty si…?”  
  
“ Prihriaty? Alebo aby som sa vyjadril tvojimi slovami - buzerant? Keď som si to naposledy overoval, tak áno,” prehlásil lakonicky Sherlock.  
  
“ Ale ja...myslel som...teda, pôsobilo to skôr tak, že mi len chceš dokázať...”  
  
“ To je pravda, tieto dve veci sa nevylučujú.”  
  
Vskutku. Nevylučujú sa. Ale ani nemusia byť podmienené jedna druhou. Lenže pred chvíľou povedal…  
  
“..ale vravel si, že ten bozk nebol zlý.”  
  
“ To je ďalší aspekt, ktorý sa s tými ďalšími dvoma nevylučuje. ”  
  
John bol zmätený- _ako to teda bolo? Sherlock bol gay. Pobozkal ho. A ten bozk nebol- podľa jeho prehlásenia - zlý. Ale chcel mu ním len dokázať, že aj John je gay._  
  
“ Začína ma z teba bolieť hlava.”

“ V tom nie si prvý ani posledný, predpokladám.”  
  
Chvíľku trvalo, kým sa John znovu odvážil na Sherlocka pozrieť. Hľadel na neho.  
  
“ Čo je?”  
  
“ Skôr, než si sa zamotal do svojich úvah o tom čo sme a čo nie a aký to má význam, som ti oznámil jedinú vec, na ktorej by ti malo záležať.”  
  
“ A to?”  
  
“ Rozmýšľaj,” Sherlock zahasil cigaretu vo fľaške a znovu sa na Johna zahľadel.  
  
Aha…  
  
“ Ten bozk...”

“ ...nebol zlý,” dokončil za neho šeptom Sherlock a nahol sa k nemu. Johnov tep poskočil a dych sa zrýchlil, keď sa ho Sherlock dotkol nežne na čeľusti a jeho pohľad klesol od očí k perám. Srdce mu zovrela úzkosť. Čo sa pokazí tentoraz? Je to nejaký ďalší Sherlockov experiment? Alebo sa chce len zabaviť? John nevedel, čo je horšie.  
  
Niečo ho však držalo na mieste a šepkalo mu, aby vydržal, bolo to priam masochisticky _zvedavé,_ čo sa stane. A bolo to silnejšie ako on. A tak čakal.  
Čakal, kým sa Sherlockove úžasné pery dotknú znova tých jeho a keď sa tak stalo, zavrel oči a celým svým bytím sa upol k tej chvíli. Nech sa stane, čo sa má stať, nech na nás v tejto chvíli aj dopadne meteorit, nech sa vo dverách objavia rodičia aj so strýkom Mikeom, nech ho hoci aj porazí, len _nech cíti tú úžasnú chuť._

Zdvihol ruku a oplatil dotyk, ktorý cítil na svojom líci, vnímal pod bruškami prstov jemnosť Sherlockovej pokožky, jeho dokonale oholenú bradu a zvláštne línie jeho tváre. Odvážil sa vziať medzi zuby jeho spodnú peru a jemne uhryznúť. Keď pocítil úsmev, povzbudilo ho to a podnikol ďalší výpad jazykom do Sherlockovych úst. Zrazili sa zubami a bozk zrazu prestal byť nevinným oňuchávaním a stal sa predohrou niečoho iného.  
  
John bol nebezpečne blízko bodu, kedy sa prestane ovládať. Zatiaľ sa nedotýkali ničím iným len perami a dlaňami, ale on vedel, že chce viac. Že potrebuje viac. Dôkaz sa dvíhal v jeho nohaviciach. Vedomie, čo všetko by kvôli tomu bol ochotný urobiť ho vydesilo.  
S nevôľou sa odtrhol.  
  
“ Ja...” zavrtel takmer neznateľne hlavou, ale nebol schopný tú vetu dokončiť.  
  
Sherlockove pery sa zovreli do úzkej linky. Bez slova sa zdvihol.  
“ Ďakujem za cigaretu,” vnoril si ruky do vreciek. “ Radšej pôjdem.”

John na neho neveriacky hľadel. Tesne predtým, než sa za ním zavreli dvere si všimol, že ešte stále má na líci odtlačok rúžu.  
  
Teraz však už rozmazaný Johnovými roztúženými prstami.  



	8. Chapter 8

Bolo zamračené a nesmelé anglické slnko sa ukázalo len sem - tam, aby so všetkou taktnosťou vyšších vrstiev naznačilo, že je ešte stále leto. John kráčal s rukami vo vreckách po prašnej poľnej ceste smerom k mestečku, zamračený odkopával kamene z cesty a žul steblo trávy.  
Potreboval vypadnúť z domu, ktorý sa v posledné dni stal mínovým poľom pre jeho sebaovládanie. Keby len dom - celá jeho záhrada i bližšie okolie sa stávalo len kulisou k jeho neprístojným fantáziám, tým skôr, že Sherlock nebol od neho nikdy ďalej ako päťdesiat metrov a pozeral sa na neho _tak…  
_ John zúrivo kopol do trsu trávy na kraji cesty. S touto situáciou by sa nevedel vyrovnať, ani keby Sherlock bol _dievča._. V skutočnosti sa nikdy nenaučil - nemal kde - ako reagovať na niekoho, kto po ňom ide. A ako dať najavo primeraný záujem.Trpká epizóda so Sebastianom toho bola len dôkazom.

Denne sa dostal minimálne do troch situácií, z ktorých len so šťastím vykľučkoval bez poškodenia vlastnej sebaúcty - ak mal Sherlock nejakú dvojzmyselnú poznámku pred ostatnými obyvateľmi domu, oblialo ho teplo a radšej rýchlo vypadol z miestnosti. Začínalo to byť podozrivé. Tým horšie, že Sherlocka začalo neuveriteľne baviť dostávať ho do úzkych.  
Ešte horšie však bolo, že akonáhle sa ostali niekde sami, John mu okamžite všetko odpustil, stačil _jediný dotyk..._ Korunu tomu všetkému nasadil včerajšok.

 

John, Harry a Sherlock sa spolu s pani Watsonovou, ktorá si užívala jeden zo vzácnych dní voľna vybrali na pláž, pretože predpoveď počasia sľubovala polojasno miesto dažďa a pretože sa profesor Watson dostával do finálnej fázy úpravy jedného z monštruóznych článkov pre časopis _Dejiny a dnešok_ a bolo lepšie dom v záujme vlastnej bezpečnosti okamžite evakuovať. Zbalili si teda do piknikového koša jedlo na celý deň, vzali skladacie stoličky, deku a takmer všetko športové vybavenie, ktoré našli v starej kôlni a vydali sa úzkym chodníčkom dolu na pláž.  
Predpoveď neklamala a hoci sa slnko sem-tam ukrylo za rýchlo sa ženúce mraky, teplota sa šplhala až k tridsiatke, čo bolo v tomto kúte sveta naozaj neobyčajné. Pani Watsonová si natrela tvár hrubou vrstvou krému na opaľovanie, pretože podľa vlastných slov “nechcela v päťdesiatke vyzerať ako Gándhí”, založila si slnečné okuliare a začítala sa do knihy, ktorá bola tak vzdialená realite, že sa jej skoro blížila z opačnej strany. Harry strávila väčšinu dňa chatovaním s Lucy, oboch sa zrejme zmocňovala mánia z nadchádzajúceho koncertu s novou narastajúcou intenzitou.

 

Chlapci tak mali pláž prakticky pre seba. Sedeli na rozkladacích sedačkách a pozorovali ľudí, ktorí prechádzali okolo - turisti sa sem z mestečka ľahko dostali chodníkmi pre peších, ktoré viedli po pláži a čiastočne po nevysokých útesoch. Sherlock Johna bavil dedukciami o pároch i osamotených návštevníkoch pláže a výbuchy smiechu im často vyslúžili pobúrené pohľady.  
  
“ A tamtá?”  
Sherlock si nasadil slnečné okuliare so staromódnym rámom a proti slnku sa pozrel na ženu, na ktorú John ukázal bradou.  
“ Sedavé zamestnanie, pozri na jej zadok, mohla si tie šortky odpustiť. Má však priveľa sebavedomia, ten muž je jej nový priateľ, väčšinu dovolenky trávia v posteli.”  
  
“Ako…?”  
  
“ Je to vzťah z pracoviska, zrejme bokovka- takže niečo nudné - možno účtovníci. Ach nie, na účtovníka má príliš pestrú košeľu. Takže niečo iné, pozrime sa-”

Pár na chvíľku zaujal Sherlockovu pozornosť, nahol sa dopredu a oprel sa lakťami o kolená, bradu si oprel o zložené ruky.  
  
“ Vyzerá ako predajca ojazdených áut,” podotkol John.  
  
“ To je len tvoj dojem, ako obvykle - mylný,” nezdržal sa Sherlock, ale John už bol na také prehlásenia celkom zvyknutý.  
  
“ Nemá ten správny reklamný ksicht,”  
  
John sa zasmial, pretože ešte nikdy nepočul Sherlocka povedať niečo ako _ksicht._

“Nie - tie okuliare sú bifokálne, pokazil si zrak v práci. A má tie smiešne hodinky, s ktorými sa dá telefonovať. Potrpí si na technické vychytávky. Takže zrejme oblasť IT. Tomu by nasvedčoval aj ten guľatý chrbát, vytŕčajúce lopatky a to, že ešte donedávna mal problém s pleťou. Ona je zrejme jeho prvá _skutočná_ priateľka.”  
  
“ Skutočná?”  
  
“ Nie virtuálna.”  
  
John prikývol.  
“ A ona? Vravel si, že je to vzťah z pracoviska. Nevyzerá ako..”  
  
“Nie nevyzerá, veľmi správne John, je to len asistentka alebo niečo také...”  
  
Sherlock sa s uspokojením oprel doztadu na stoličku a prestal páru venovať pozornosť.  
John však neprestal venovať pozornosť jemu.  
  
“ Si úžasný,” povedal potichu uznanlivo John a nemyslel tým len jeho schopnosti, ale aj ten nádherný krk a tvár, ktoré nastavoval slnku.  
  
“ Viem,” uškrnul sa krivo Sherlock a ďalej to nekomentoval.

“ Poďme do vody,” navrhol po chvíľke John, ktorému sa pridlhé ničnerobenie nepozdávalo. Keď si vyzliekli tričká,  John s potešením v duchu skonštatoval, že jeho pokožka je oveľa opálenejšia než Sherlockova - ten väčšinu svojho pobytu strávil vo vnútri, alebo nosil košele s dlhým rukávom, na rozdiel od Johna, ktorý sa slnka nebál a väčšinu času trávil vonku.  
Sherlock bol bledý ako tvor vytiahnutý niekde spod kameňa a príliš chudý aj na chlapca v puberte. Rebrá a bedrové kosti mu priam strašidelne vystupovali a John si (nie bez temného podtextu) pomyslel, že by mu mohol pri štúdiu medicíny slúžiť ako jeho súkromný atlas kostí.  
Takých myšlienok mal plno, najmä po tom, čo sa Sherlock vyzliekol do plaviek a vbehli do mora - a John blahorečil tomu, aké je chladné.

Vyvádzali spolu a potápali sa, až takmer zabudli, kým sú - bolo to ako návrat do detstva, aspoň pre Johna. Na maličkú chvíľku si dovolil zabudnúť na všetko a len sa tešil z tohoto príjemného popoludnia - bol na pláži, boli prázdniny a on tu bol s kamarátom, s ktorým si rozumel. Všetko ostatné bolo nepodstatné, všetko, čo ho od jeho detstva utváralo, akoby sa nestalo - a bol to oslobodzujúci pocit. Zdalo sa, že Sherlock to cíti rovnako- v ten deň akoby sa celkom zdržal jedovatých poznámok, ktoré inokedy prenášal akoby mimochodom,, žiadna _temná_ minulosť. Bol to len chalan, ktorý k nim prišiel na prázdniny a šťastnou súhrou okolností sa stal Johnovym priateľom.   

Ponárali sa do slaných hĺbok ako vydry či tulene, smiali sa a svet bol jednoducho super.  
  
Až kým sa John nevynoril po jednom zvlášť dlhom pobyte pod hladinou a nezbadal, že Sherlocka niet.  
“ Sherlock!” skríkol z plných pľúc, ale nevysoké vlny mu celkom zakrývali výhľad a od brehu boli priďaleko, takže ho nikto nepočul ani tam…  
“ Sherlock!!” vykríkol znovu a cítil, ako sa ho zmocňuje panika. Mohlo sa stať čokoľvek, mohol ho zachytiť prúd, alebo sa nadýchol vody, _alebo..._  
Potom ho konečne uvidel - Sherlock sa vynoril s ťažkosťami nad hladinu neďaleko Johna, a márne sa snažil na neho zaostriť, zatiaľ čo sa mu z nosa valili potoky krvi.  
  
V tej chvíli zmizlo všetko - Johnova panika, city i zmätok. Chytil Sherlocka tak, ako sa to učili na plaveckom výcviku, plával s ním k brehu a ďakoval všetkým svätým, že s ním nezápasí a neutopí ich oboch. Keď sa vytackali na breh, pribehli k nim Harry a pani Watsonová.  
“Preboha, čo sa stalo?”  
  
“Nič- to len tlak - mám nízky t...” vykašliaval Sherlock slanú vodu s krvou a ledva sa držal na nohách.

“ Vezmem ho hore do domu,” vyhlásil John a samého ho zaskočila jeho rozhodnosť.  
  
Pani Watsonová mu venovala znepokojený pohľad.  
“Nemali by sme zavolať -”

“Nie mama, viem čo robím - keby niečo, záchranku zavolám, neboj sa,” znelo to úsečne, ale jediné čo teraz bežalo Johnovi hlavou boli dobrovoľnícke zdravotnícke kurzy a cvičenia z biológie. Podoprel Sherlocka, ktorý stále slabo protestoval  a vykročil s ním k chodníku, ktorý viedol hore k ich domu.  
  
“ Zbalíme veci a prídeme za vami,” zakričala za nimi celkom zbytočne Harry.

 

V kuchyni John posadil Sherlocka ku drezu a šiel po uteráky. Jeden mu hodil cez ramená a druhým utrel seba, nakoľko z oboch ešte kvapkala slaná morská voda.  
“Tu si to podrž,” prikázal Sherlockovi rázne a stlačil mu nosné dierky. “A nezakláňaj sa.”  
  
“ Som v poriadku, nemusíš...”  
  
“ Nehádaj sa.” John zatresol dvierka mrazničky a nasypal ľadové kocky zo zásobníka do igelitového vrecka. To následne zabalil do čistej utierky a jemne balíček priložil na Sherlockov zátylok.  
Celá ta akcia netrvala dlhšie než desať minút, ale Johnovi sa to zdalo ako hodiny.

Po chvíľke, keď opadol nával adrenalínu, zistil, že sa mu chvejú ruky.  
_To nič, bežná reakcia na stres,_ opakoval si v duchu a sledoval ako si studená kvapka razí cestičku po Sherlockovej krčnej chrbtici a zanechávala za sebou zimomriavky.  
  
“V poriadku?” spýtal sa už oveľa miernejšie.  
  
Sherlock, ktorý doteraz mlčal, držal si nos tam, kde John kázal a sledoval kvapky krvi, ktoré dopadali do drezu, prikývol.  
  
“Netočí sa ti hlava?”  
  
“Už nie,” odvetil Sherlock a zdvihol ju. Nos už zrejme prestal krvácať a tak John zložil ruku, ktorou pridržiaval ľadový obklad, z jeho zátylku.  
Až teraz si uvedomil, čo sa dialo - akoby v ňom prevzal velenie nejaký autopilot, celé jeho vnímanie sa zameralo na jediný cieľ - dostať Sherlocka do bezpečia. Urobiť všetko preto, aby ho _zachránil._ Nikdy predtým nič také nezažil a bolo to na míle vzdialené kurzom prvej pomoci.

Sherlock na neho pozeral s akýmsi zvláštnym výrazom v tvári, bol bledý a pod nosom mal krvavú škvrnu. Johnovo srdce ešte stále uháňalo ako splašené, doteraz si to neuvedomoval, ale bilo mu tak silno, až takmer počul ako naráža o hrudný kôš. V ušiach počul len dunenie.

Ako omámený zdvihol ruku a dotkol sa krvi pod Sherlockovym nosom a potom jeho pier. Všimol si, ako prestal dýchať. Ochutnal krv na svojich prstoch a stále sa pozeral do do Sherlockovych očí, zúfalo hľadajúc odpovede na otázky, ktoré nevedel formulovať.  
  
_Čo to do pekla robí_ ?  
Jeho priateľ sa pred chvíľou takmer utopil a on tu ochutnáva jeho krv? Zbláznil sa, alebo mu dočista preskočilo z neustáleho odlivu krvi z jeho vlastného mozgu, pretože sa po väčšinu dňa i noci sústreďovala niekde inde?  
Napriek šialeným domnienkami malo jeho telo očividne svoj vlastný rozum a tak si John kľakol medzi Sherlockove kolená, chytil ho za bedrá a pritiahol, až stolička na kuchynskej dlažbe zaškrípala. Zmocnil sa tých pier, ktoré chutili po krvi a morskej vode, hladil zátylok ešte stále úžasne chladný od ľadu a vnímal dych, ktorý vyrazil zo Sherlockových pľúc, ten dôkaz života.  
  
Ochutnával a hrýzol a úplne zabudol na svoju frustráciu a bojazlivosť. Cítil hladkú pokožku pod svojimi dlaňami, ktorú pomaly ale isto pokrývala husia koža a on ju nasledoval- dlaňami putoval vyššie po Sherlockovych rebrách až k jeho bradavkám a keď palcom pohladil jednu z nich, ozval sa tichý, ale nádherne nekontrolovaný vzdych - také niečo počul John prvý krát, prvý krát spôsobil niekomu slasť a bol to úžasný pocit, zrazu akoby mal  čarovnú moc, moc _nad niekým._ Bolo to opojné, tak sladké, že chcel viac...  
  
Keď sa konečne odtrhol a oprel svoje čelo o Sherlockovo, neprial si nič iné, len nech sa jeho myšlienky stratia tam, kde sa vyparili a nikdy sa nevrátia…  
  
“Budeš exceletný lekár,” začul Sherlockov šepot a ich tichý smiech naplnil kuchyňu.

 

John preskočil jamu a vyšiel na zatáčku, ktorá viedla priamo do mesta.  
  
Lenže potom prišla Harry a všetko pokazila.  
  
Po tom ako ich v kuchyni vyrušila odskočil od Sherlocka ako magnet s rovnakým pólom a zatváril sa zahanbene. Akoby to neurobil - všetko muselo byť jasné, keďže mal na perách Sherlockovu krv. Najradšej by sa pod zem prepadol, ale toho nehanebníka niečo také ani len nenapadlo, dokonca nasadil znova ten svoj samoľúby výraz.  
A Johnov zmätok zas o niečo vzrástol.  Potreboval si vyvetrať hlavu. Keď vošiel do mestečka, vyšlo dokonca slnko a morský vietor mu postrapatil vlasy. Hemžilo sa to tam turistami, ktorý sa prechádzali po promenáde s kornútkami zmrzliny či kúskami ryby s hranolkami a užívali si prázdninové popoludnie. John sa medzi nich ľahko zamiešal a chvíľku sa len tak bezcieľne túlal, až nakoniec skončil pred obchodom strýka Mikea. Kedysi - ešte pred odchodom na strednú internátnu, sem chodieval často. Mal Mikea rád, pretože predstavoval všetko, čo Johnovi doma chýbalo.  Jeho vlastný otec mal svetlé chvíľky, ale väčšinou bol zachmúrený a mal vlastný svet, do ktorého jeho rodina patrila len okrajovo. Nie, že by ich nemal rád - len bol svojou náturou skôr samotár. Jeho brat bol jeho pravým opakom - vždy v dobrej nálade, družný, rád cestoval alebo len podnikal dlhé vychádzky po pobreží a Johna s Harry brával so sebou. Naučil ich rybárčiť aj plachtiť na svojej malej lodi, často s ním trávili večery na pláži a opekali svoj úlovok. John mal niekedy pocit, že od neho sa toho o živote naučil oveľa viac než od otca.  
  
Našiel ho v družnej debate s dvoma postaršími dámami, ktoré už mali plné igelitky jeho suvenírov a práve sa pýtali, čo sa ešte dá v okolí vidieť. Mike Johnovi kývol, aby počkal, kým ich vyprevadí a tak sa John chvíľku poobzeral po obchode - porcelánové obludnosti, modely lodí a zvieracie figúrky, náramky a prívesky od výmyslu sveta a celé hektáre pohľadníc. Strýko Mike bol vynaliezavý a do obchodu pristavil aj menší pult so všetkým, čo by turisti mohli potrebovať - náhradné nabíjačky na telefón, batérie, drogéria a z nejakého dôvodu aj spodné prádlo.

Keď strýko Mike konečne dôchodkyne vyprevadil z dverí, zatvoril ich a otočil tabuľku na “Som na obede.”  
Bol v tomto dome i obchode sám sebe pánom, mohol si dovoliť pretiahnuť obed trebárs do večera.  
  
“Tak čo Johnny, konečne si ma prišiel navštíviť? Kde máš Harry? A toho - no, Sherlocka? Alebo si ho Patricia zobrala domov?”  
  
John mykol plecami. “ Chcel som sa len trochu prevetrať.”  
  
Strýko Mike mu venoval vedúci pohľad a kývol mu.” Poďme hore, mám tam nejaké pivo a obložené chleby. Nejedol som od rána.”  
  
Hore znamenalo do Mikeovho bytu, obstarožného kríženca skladu a typického príbytku starého mládenca, kde to trošku razilo zatuchlinou, ale ktorý bol preplnený spomienkami na dobrodružný život bez záväzkov. Väčšinu stien pokrývali police s knihami, ale nie ťažkými a v koži viazanými zväzkami tak ako u otca v pracovni, ale pestrofarebnými a obchytanými paperbackmi -  romány, cestopisy, sprievodcovia a  stohy časopisov, veľká zbierka platní z čias, keď rock bol v Británií ešte len čerstvým objavom, modely lodí v zaprášených fľašiach a Mikeove vlastné suveníry z ciest. Jeho byt vyzeral asi tak, ako si predstavuje ideálne bývanie takmer každý jedenásťročný chlapec.  
Keď vyšli do kuchyne spojenej s obývačkou, Mike vybral z chladničky občerstvenie a otvoril okná.  
  
“ Tak rozprávaj,” zaútočil Mike bez varovania.

“ A čo?” nechápal John.  
  
“Vidím ako sa tváriš. Školou to byť nemôže, skončil si s vyznamenaním a na jeseň ťa čaká nový život. Si dospelý. Na daj si pivo,” podal Johnovi fľašu a sám si jednu otvoril.  
  
“ Takže čo ? Nechal si niekoho v škole? Niekoho na kom ti záležalo? V mori je predsa veľa rýb,” zasmial sa veselo Mike a odpil si z piva.  
  
John pocítil, ako sa mu do líc nahrnulo teplo.  
  
“ Radley bola chlapčenská škola,” zamumlal a radšej sa tiež napil.  
  
“ To je snáď teraz nejaký problém?”  
  
Mike však nikdy nebol prudérny a nepovedal tú vetu tak, ako by ju povedal napríklad otec - ako niečo odsúdeniahodné.  
John uhol pohľadom  a nepovedal nič.  
  
“ Aha, jasné” prikývol Mike  a potom zovrel pery. “ Možno by si mal niečo vedieť.”  
  
Položil pivo a odišiel - zrejme do spálne, chvíľu tam s niečím rachotil v skrini a keď sa vrátil, mal v rukách starú plechovú škatuľu od sušienok.    
John sa zvedavo posunul na stoličke.  
  
Keď sa Mike usadil a otvoril škatuľu, objavili sa fotky  - staré, čiernobiele z jeho mladosti, listy a zápisníky. Spomienky.  
Mike vybral jednu z fotiek. “Aha, tu sme s tvojim otcom v Edinburghu - krátko na to spoznal vašu mamu.” John sa nad fotografiou podvedome usmial - strýko Mike bol oveľa mladší, štíhlejší a mal aj viac vlasov. Jeho otec, aj keď od Mikea mladší, vyzeral ako vedátor už vtedy, košeľa zastrčená do vysoko vytiahnutých nohavíc ho zrejme držala od mladosti.  
  
“Aha, tu sú spolu- tvoja mama bola naozaj kočka. Nikdy som nepochopil, čo na tvojom otcovi vidí.” Túto fotku už John videl - boli na nej jeho rodičia v deň sobáša. Ale prečo mu ich Mike ukazuje?

“ Na rozdiel od nás sa vôbec nezmenila,” podotkol strýko s nostalgiou, odložil na bok listy previazané povrázkom a vybral fotky, ktoré ležali na spodku škatule.  
  
Mikeovi sa po tvári mihol úsmev. John sa im prizrel. Bol na nich strýko - ako inak, mladší, naozaj atraktívny, mohol mať okolo dvadsať, polodlhé vlasy a príťažlivú tvár. Vyzeral skôr ako rocková hviezda, než budúci pupkatý majiteľ obchodu so suvenírmi v juhozápadnom Anglicku.  
  
Na väčšine fotiek bol s nejakým mužom - asi tak v jeho veku. Mal okuliare a zamyslený výraz, oproti Mikeovi so širokým úsmevom pôsobil utiahnuto.  
John však mal dobrý pozorovací talent - tu ho Mike nenápadne držal okolo pliec, tu sú v plavkách, a tu sa opaľujú len v krátkych nohaviciach na nejakom skalnatom útese, a tu sa strýko na toho muža pozerá ako na _zjavenie._ Johnovi začalo svitať.  
  
“ Priateľ?” spýtal sa diplomaticky.  
  
“ Hej, niečo také,” prikývol Mike so smutným úsmevom.  
  
“ Ehm, Mike, prečo mi to vlastne ukazuješ?”  
  
Mike poskladal fotky do škatule.  
“ John, som možno starý blázon, ktorý to občas preženie s whisky, ale hlupák nie som.”  
  
John pevnejšie zovrel svoju fľašu s pivom. Neodpovedal.  
  
“ Máte to dnes oveľa jednoduchšie John,” pokračoval Mike, “ my sme také možnosti nemali.”  
  
“ Aké možnosti?” pozrel na neho John, napoly iracionálne nahnevaný.  
  
“ Byť s tým, koho máme radi,” odvetil strýko jednoducho a pokrčil plecami.  
  
“Tebe sa to hovorí,” povzdychol si John.  
  
“ Ja viem Johny, nemáš to v tomto veku o nič jednoduchšie než tí, čo pália za ženskými,” uškrnul sa Mike. “ Ale ver mi, to prejde. Viem, že to zatiaľ nie je úplne ideálne, ale ty aspoň môžeš povedať objektu tvojho záujmu _Hej máš pekný zadok,  môžem ťa pozvať na jedno?_ bez strachu aby ťa udal, alebo zmlátil. Prinajhoršom sa zmýliš a život pôjde ďalej. ”

“ Hm..”  
  
“ A ak nájdeš niečo výnimočné... _niekoho_ výnimočného, mal by si príležitosť chytiť za pačesy. Aj keď to nevyjde, môžeš zažiť niečo, čo ťa potom bude hriať do neskorého veku,” s láskou potľapkal plechovicu s fotografiami. “Aj keď prišli iní - a _iné,_ na neho som nikdy nezabudol. ”

Chvíľku bolo ticho. John nevedel, čo má povedať - Mike sa mu zrejme práve zdôveril s jedným zo svojich najväčších tajomstiev a on tu len hlúpo sedí a posúva po stole fľašku s pivom. Nakoniec zo seba vydoloval: “ Ako sa volal?”

“Hm?” prebral sa Mike zo spomienok a zaostril na Johna pohľad.  
  
“Ako sa volal - tvoj priateľ.”  
  
“ Ach. Billy. Teda - _William_ , ale neznášal to meno. Zdalo sa mu príliš snobské,” uškrnul sa.  


John sa usmial - predstavil si, čo by asi Sherlock povedal, keby mu navrhol, že ho bude volať napríklad  _Locky.  
_ Takmer mu zabehlo pivo, z ktorého si práve odpíjal.

“Čo sa stalo? ” spýtal sa strýka s kašľom a zaslzenými očami. " Nechcel s tebou ostať?"  
  
“ Nie, to len...tá doba. Jedno nádherné leto, na ktoré budem spomínať, pokým mi bude pamäť slúžiť. Myslím, že teraz žije niekde v Somersete, má deti, dom a za sebou skvelú kariéru. Možno je už aj rozvedený. Neviem.”  
  
“ Nikdy ťa nelákalo nájsť ho?”  
  
“ Niekedy mám také chvíľky. Keď sa cítim sám. Ale potom si hovorím - nie každá láska musí trvať veky, aby bola dokonalá. A ja si rád uchovám pekné spomienky, nemám záujem o plešivejúceho vrtošivého bastarda v _určitom veku_ , ako sa hovorí, a on iste tiež nie,” zasmial sa Mike a odpil si z piva.  
“ Ale šikovne si od seba odvrátil pozornosť.”  
  
John zovrel pery a prstom rozmazával kvapku piva po stole.

“ Volal sa Sebastian. A - nemal záujem. To je celé.”  
  
V podstate aj bolo.  
  
Mike sa chápavo usmial. “ Musel byť kus, ak ťa to ešte stále trápi.”  
  
John cítil, ako sa mu hore krkom niečo derie. Nič sa nestane, ak to Mikeovi povie. Skôr či neskôr by ho to zadusilo, alebo by sa zbláznil.  
  
“ Tým to nie je. To Sherlock.”  
  
Mike prikývol.  
“ A-ha.  Bojíš sa, že sa stane to isté.”

John zavrtel hlavou.  
  
“ Nestane. Teda, najprv som sa toho bál, áno. Lenže nie je to také isté. Už...no, my sme sa už trochu zblížili.”  
  
Cítil ako mu červeň znovu zaliala líca a uši, keď Mike podvihol jedno obočie.  
  
“Nie _až_ tak!”  
  
Tento rozhovor začínal byť priam absurdný.  
  
Mike sa zasmial.  
  
“ Tak potom kde je problém?”  
  
“ Ja...vlastne ani neviem," pokrčil John plecami a zahľadel sa von otvoreným oknom, cez ktoré sa do izby niesla vrava z ulice a krik čajok  z neďalekého móla. 

"Som z toho zmätený. On je tak...iný, zvláštny a nevypočitateľný, navyše mal isté problémy,” -túto časť John radšej zamlčal- “ a nikdy neviem čo si myslí a keď som v jeho prítomnosti prestávam sa ovládať a keď je u nás doma, nedokážem myslieť na nič iné a bojím sa čo z toho bude, a keď to zistí otec, tak sa z toho asi..”  
Sypal svoje obavy jednu za druhou, ani si neuvedomoval, ako neuroticky musí znieť. Kým skončil vlasy mu stáli na všetky strany, ako si do nich nervózne zachádzal rukou.  
  
“ Johny - John, upokoj sa,” prikryl mu strýko Mike ruku svojou veľkou dlaňou a smial sa:”Nemysli si, že je to niečo výnimočné - týmto prechádza _každý_ a _každá,_ kým neprepláva tými búrlivými vodami a nezakotví v nejakom prístave. Ako vravíš, ešte si nikdy-”

John zavrtel hlavou.  
  
“Tak je na čase to napraviť. No a čo keď to pokazíš? Alebo keď to pokazí on? Budeš mať pekné spomienky na jedno leto- tak ako ja. Ale takých liet bude omnoho viac, neboj sa. ”  
  
“ Čo ak o také niečo nemám záujem? Nechcem zbierať zárezy do posteľného rámu, na také niečo jednoducho nie som stavaný.”  
  
“Čoho sa bojíš?”

John si frustrovane vzdychol a kreslil krúžky prstom mokrým od piva na fľakatú dosku stola.  
  
“Neviem. Asi najviac sám seba...a - že to bude bolieť.” priznal po pravde. Znel sám sebe ako slaboch.  
  
“ Nuž, niečo ti poviem. Ako budúci doktor by si mal vedieť, že život- to je _samá_ bolesť. Viem, že od chorobného optimistu ako som ja to znie zvláštne, ale bohužiaľ je to tak.  
Takže jediné čo nám ostáva je postaviť sa tomu čelom a robiť to čo vieme najlepšie.”

“ A to je čo?” spýtal sa John.

Strýko Mike sa k nemu naklonil a pošepkal mu to.

A John si bol istý, že z tých slov sa bude červenať ešte po ceste domov.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozoberať so strýkom Mikom veci ako sex bolo nad Johnove mentálne možnosti, hoci sa mu uľavilo, že niekomu o tom zmätku v sebe povedal. Až teraz si uvedomil, ako veľmi mu chýba skutočný priateľ. Niekto, s kým by sa mohol porozprávať.  Vedel, že Sherlock ten potenciál v sebe má, ale zatiaľ bol úplne prehlušený Johnovým záujmom o jeho telo. Na dobrovoľných seminároch z psychológie sa dozvedel, že podľa istých smerov sú tieto dve túžby neoddeliteľné a ide v podstate o to isté. Na druhej strane to vysvetľovali nedostatkom rodičovskej pozornosti v detstve. _To by sedelo,_ pomyslel si vtedy John temne pri pomyslení na to, že mama pracovala na poslednom článku zrejme ešte aj v pôrodnici a otec ho zobral na vedomie asi až v troch rokoch.

Ale nech si akokoľvek nahováral, že najviac mu imponuje Sherlockov intelekt a jeho úžasná schopnosť vyčítať život človeka zo zdanlivo nepodstatných detailov, jeho myšlienky sa aj tak nakoniec rozbehli vlastnými cestičkami.

Mohol mať Mike pravdu? Ak by tú energiu konečne nejako vybil, možno by prestal takto šalieť. Masturbácia očividne nepomáhala. Predstavy nestačili. A teraz, keď už vedel, že aj druhá strana má záujem…

Kým prišiel domov, všetky pochybnosti, ktoré sa vzápätí vynorili, ako napríklad _čo ak zlyhám, čo ak to nevyjde, odplaším ho, čo vlastne mám..._ zatlačil do úzadia alebo rozohnal racionálnymi argumentami. Aj keď na tom, k čomu sa chystal, nebolo racionálne zhola nič. Jeho obrana stála na hlinených nohách a stačilo len málo, aby sa to celé rozsypalo, ale John vedel byť veľmi tvrdohlavý. Nezlomila ho Radley, nezlomí ho ani toto.

***

 

Po večeri sa utiahol do svojej izby a bol podivne pokojný. Vlastne, bol najvyrovnanejší od momentu, čo Sherlock vystúpil z toho auta a podal mu ruku. Dokázal ignorovať Harryine pohľady a úškrny skoro rovnako dobre ako Sherlock, ktorý sa zrejme s maskou ľadovej kráľovnej už narodil. Mame očividne nič nepovedala a otec bol pohrúžený do korekcií poslednej časti svojho článku, takže si sotva všímal čo je. Pokojne si mohol napichovať na vidličku kúsky papierov, ktoré sa hromadili na stole vedľa jeho taniera, zrejme by mu to chutilo rovnako ako delikátne teľacie, ktoré mama pripravila.

Margaret Watsonová vôbec nevyzerala dotknuto, bola by vyrovnaná aj pri náletoch, alebo keby ju na mori zastihol hurikán. Niečo ako nezáujem jej manžela o jej varenie ju nemohlo rozhodiť. Bola začítaná do ďalšej z kníh z tej nezmyselnej série pre ženy v domácnosti a na pol úst odpovedala Harry na jej jedovaté poznámky o tom, ako tento druh literatúry ženy ponižuje. Našťastie táto malá vojna dopriala Johnovi a Sherlockovi trochu súkromia.  
  
" Kde si dnes bol?" spýtal sa naoko zdvorilo Sherlock, hľadiac do svojho taniera.  
  
John sa uškrnul do toho svojho.

" Nemusíš sa snažiť byť slušný. Vieš kde som bol."  
  
" V mestečku. Za strýkom."

John prikývol.

" Podrobil si analýze špinu z mojich tenisiek?"  
  
Sherlock zdvihol kútik.

" Spýtal som sa tvojej mamy."  
  
" Starneš kámo, -" usmial sa John a nalial si jablkový džús. Sám sebe sa čudoval. Možno ten rozhovor so strýkom Mikeom v ňom spustil nejaký obranný mechanizmus, o ktorom nemal zatiaľ ani poňatia. Nejaký druh štítu, pretože celkom zreteľne cítil, ako vo vnútri horí, ale navonok nedával najavo absolútne nič.  Spomenul si na ten bozk v kuchyni, na chuť Sherlockovej krvi, ktorá sa mu teraz v ústach zmiešala so šťavou z teľacieho. Zrazu sa cítil mocný. Ako dravec, ako vlk, ktorý so slasťou prevaľuje v papuli kúsok svojej koristi. Už nebol bezbranný. Už necítil nepohodlie, že je vydaný Sherlockovi napospas, že zase vypustí nejakú poznámku, ktorá ho pred rodičmi a Harry prezradí.  
  
" Okolo desiatej," zašepkal.

Sherlock neodpovedal, ale John vedel, že to počul.

A tak ďalej jedli, počúvali škripot otcovho pera po papieri, vidličiek po tanieroch a Harryino nekonečné hašterenie s matkou.

Johnove vnútorné hodiny počítali sekundy.

 

***

 

Bolo pol jedenástej preč, keď sa ozvalo zaklopanie.

 _Toto nebude fungovať, už teraz je to trápne_...prebehlo Johnovi hlavou, ale bol to len slabý hlások, ktorý bol schopný ignorovať.

Potichu išiel otvoriť. Sherlock tam stál v bielej košeli s ohrnutými rukávmi, ktorú mal aj na večeri, ale dolu mal oblečené pyžamové nohavice miesto džínsov.  
  
" Uistil som sa, že všetci spia."  
  
John ustúpil, aby mohol vojsť a zavrel za ním dvere.  
  
" Dúfam, že si im nič nenasypal do pitia," poznamenal.  
  
" Samozrejme, že nie, nemám predsa...och. To bol vtip."  
  
" Hej."

John prešiel okolo Sherlocka, ktorý neisto postával v strede izby ako socha. Mesiac spolu so svetlom vonkajšej lampy nad zadnými dverami do kuchyne, ktoré sem dopadalo z okna mu poskytovalo zvlášť pekné osvetlenie.

"Pozri-" odkašľal si John a postavil sa priamo pred problém (Sherlocka) čelom. "Ten tlak pre mňa začína byť neznesiteľný. Pokúšam sa byť dospelý, ale moc mi to nejde. Netuším, ako takéto niečo riešia dospelí," pokúsil sa o úvod do rozhovoru. Nemalo zmysel sa vytáčať.V skutočnosti netušil, ako takéto niečo rieši hocikto. Muži, ženy, dievčatá, psy alebo octomilky, ktorých životný cyklus je dlhý asi ako Johnov zoznam doterajších partnerov.  
  
Sherlock prikývol. John ukázal na podokenný rám, kde sedeli v ten večer, keď ho druhý krát pobozkal. Bolo to bezpečné teritórium. Určite bezpečnejšie než posteľ.

Potom otvoril okno a z vonkajšej parapetnej dosky zobral zaváraninovú fľašu, ktorá slúžila ako popolník. Z vrecka džínsov vybral krabičku cigariet. Sherlock sledoval, ako odstraňuje celofánový obal.  
  
" Prečo si myslíš, že som tu?" spýtal sa a založil si ruky na prsiach.  
  
John zdvihol zrak a zdvihol otvorenú krabičku k nemu. Sherlock sa ponúkol cigaretou.

" Zavolal som ťa sem," pokrčil ramenami a tiež si vzal. Malý plamienok na chvíľku ožiaril jeho tvár.  
  
" Myslím tu u vás. V tomto dome."  
  
" Poslali ťa sem rodičia. Nemusíš mi nič vysvetľovať," John si potiahol z cigarety a vychutnával dym v ústach.

" Som rád, že si tu," dodal po chvíli.  
  
Sherlock prevaľoval svoju cigaretu medzi palcom a ukazovákom. Smutne sa usmial.

" Nebolo to kvôli drogám," povedal. " Aj keď to možno zohralo nejakú úlohu, svojim spôsobom. Pil som krv svojim rodičom a neskôr aj bratovi už celkom dlho."

Zahľadel sa von oknom do noci a vyfúkol prúžok dymu. John sledoval jeho ohryzok.  
  
" Poslednou kvapkou bolo niečo iné."  
  
" Podpálil si školu? " spýtal sa John prvé čo ho napadlo.  
  
Sherlock na neho rýchlo pozrel a potom odvrátil zrak.

" Nie, to sa stalo v treťom ročníku a bola to len jedna učebňa."  
  
John na neho chvíľu pozeral a potom vybuchol smiechom. Následne sa kvôli cigaretovému dymu rozkašľal, až sa mu oči zaliali slzami.

" Robíš si srandu!"  
  
" Bohužiaľ nie. Bol to však len jeden z podružných problémov, otec vypísal tučný šek a bolo. Ostatné zatiahla poisťovňa, nie som idiot."

" Tak potom? Čo donútilo nakoniec tvojich rodičov poslať ťa do vyhnanstva?" spýtal sa John, keď si utrel slzy.

" Sex. "

To slovo malo na Johna účinok ako facka. Opatrne okolo neho krúžil takmer mesiac, ale nedovolil si ho vysloviť, ani len v duchu. Aj po tom, ako mu strýko Mike porozprával o všetkých tých veciach, ktoré sa dajú robiť v posteli, používal slová ako ´ _šukať´_   či ´ _pretiahnuť´._  
Slovo sex ostávalo pre neho tabu. A medzi ním a Sherlockom tým skôr. Teraz bolo prelomené.  
  
John sa oprel a vyčkával. Fajčil a mlčal, čakal, kým sa dozvie viac, ale bál sa zo Sherlocka ťahať detaily.

" Bolo to v poslednom ročníku. Vlastne, bolo to vo februári tohoto roku."

Sherlock sa pozeral niekam vonku, ale v skutočnosti bol jeho zrak zaostrený na niečo vzdialené v čase i priestore.

" Mal si problém kvôli tomu...no, stretával si sa s niekým?"

" O to nejde. V škole som pomerne ľahko dokázal dedukovať kto je gay. Možno by ťa prekvapilo, koľko sa ich nachádza v podobných chlapčenských ústavoch..."

" A možno ani nie," ponuro poznamenal John.

" To mi dosť uľahčovalo situáciu. Vedel som sa vyhnúť problémom. A keď som niekoho chcel...nuž, je ľahké ľudí zvádzať, keď vieš, čo chcú."

John sa zamračil.

" O tom niečo viem."

" Nemôžeš povedať, že to, čo je medzi nami nie je oojstranne príjemné. A teda výhodné."

 _Sex, John, ide len o sex_ , pripomenul si.

" Elegantne si sa vyhol odpovedi. Takže o čo išlo?" založil si ruky na prsiach. Jeho cigareta pomaly dohárala.

" Moja stratégia sa mi vypomstila. Zašiel som príliš ďaleko."

" Pokračuj."

" Moji spolužiaci ma nudili, ich intelekt bol úbohý, aj keď s niektorými som sa dokázal na nejaký čas..." hľadal vhodné slovo, " -uspokojiť."

John sa nepokojne zamrvil.

" Takže som celý čas hľadal lepšie stimuly. Nie je to však ľahké, keď si celý čas zavretý na internáte a moje úteky už pred nejakým časom prestali byť tolerované."

John sa nevypytoval. Na to bude čas neskôr. Tušil, že tento príbeh smeruje k niečomu oveľa horšiemu.

" Takže sa môj záujem obrátil jediným možným smerom."

Sherlockova cigareta dohorela a tak ju zahasil v popolníku.

" Prišiel k nám učiť pred dvoma rokmi. Matematika nikdy nebola mojim obľúbeným predmetom, ale on bol... _geniálny._ Je geniálny."

Ak Sherlock o niekom povedal, že je geniálny, musel to byť niekto z Marsu alebo genetický produkt nejakého vládneho supertajného projektu.

" A ja som robil to, čo, som najlepšie vedel. Provokoval som ho."

Sherlock sa uškrnul, ale bolo v tom niečo smutné. John si to vedel živo predstaviť. Pre učiteľa to musela byť šikana, nech by bol akokoľvek geniálny.

" Ako sa s tým vysporiadal?" spýtal sa a zároveň sa čudoval, ako pokojne znie jeho hlas. Vedel kam to celé smeruje.  
  
" Jediným možným spôsobom. A svojim spôsobom to bolo _moje_ víťazstvo," pokrčil Sherlock lakonicky ramenami a vzal si ďalšiu cigaretu.

John ho sledoval ako omráčený.

" On ťa..nebolo to tak úplne dobrovoľné, však?"

"Záleží na tom? Koledoval som si o to. Páčil sa mi a bolo to jediné logické vyústenie celej tej situácie. Prípad uzavretý."

" Nie, to nie je!" rozčúlil sa John.  
"Ak ťa niekto pretiahol proti tvojej vôli,"  z celej sily sa bránil výrazu _znásilnil_ ,  
"- mal si to niekomu povedať! Mal si- och."  
  
Naraz mu to došlo.  
  
" Povedal si."

Sherlock,  absolútne pokojný, prikývol.  
  
" A máš odpoveď na to, prečo som tu. Trest. Aj keď nie bohvieaký musím povedať. Celkom si to tu užívam."

S chuťou si dal ďalší šluk.

Johnovi bolo zle. Nechápal to. V jeho mysli sa vynárali rôzne asociácie a predstavy. Sherlock nevyzeral, že by potreboval oporu. Bol tvrdý ako skala. Nevzdal sa svojich provokácií. John si len ťažko vedel predstaviť, čo by robil v podobnej situácií on. Asi by sa z toho hnusu nervovo zrútil.

" Takže rodičia ťa sem poslali, lebo si mysleli, že je to tvoja vina?"

" A nie snáď? Bol som hlúpy. Za chyby sa platí."

John ho zdrapol za ramená a silno ním zatriasol.

" Nie kurva! Nebola to tvoja vina! "

Sherlockovi vypadla cigareta a popálila ho na bosom chodidle. Zasykol a zdvihol ju, kým stihla prepáliť koberec.

" Sherlock-" pokračoval John, keď trochu ovládol tón svojho hlasu " Nebola-to-tvoja-vina. Ja nie som bohviako zbehlý vo vzťahoch a podobne, ale jedno viem isto - nikto by na človeka nemal siahať bez jeho dovolenia. Nezáleží ako veľmi si ho predtým provokoval. On bol tvoj učiteľ, preboha. Mal sa ovládnuť!"

" Tak ako ty?" spýtal sa Sherlock a zdvihol jedno obočie.

" Čože?" spýtal sa zmätený John. Vôbec nechápal kam tá otázka smeruje.

" Ty sa stále dokonale ovládaš a kontroluješ.  Aj keď ťa provokujem."

" Sherlock...neviem, kam týmto mieriš, ale - "

 _Počkať_.

Tak takto to on bral? Ako _trest?_    
Trest za to, aký je výnimočný? To bolo zrejme všetko, čo kedy poznal. Tak to bolo správne.   
John si ani len nevedel predstaviť, aké asi muselo byť jeho dospievanie. Začal sexuálne žiť skoro? Vydobil si svojou geniálnou mysľou kúsok pozornosti, aby ju vzápätí dobrovoľne stratil, keď si potvrdil svoju teóriu, že každému ide len o jeho telo? A potom - keď sa na obzore objavil ďalší objekt?  Obmedzil sa jeho vzorec na to, aby sa nechal trestať za svoje schopnosti a vštepil si to ako jediný správny spôsob, ako získať...lásku? Bol mu vôbec taký pojem známy?

A tento jeho pobyt v rodine Watsonovcov ho v tom len utvrdzoval. Provokoval Johna, pretože čakal, že zareaguje rovnako - neovládne sa a Sherlockovi sa dostane jeho zaslúženého trestu.

Celý tento večer mieril do pekla. Všetko, čo si John postavil na chatrných nohách Mikeovej teórie o nezáväznom vzťahu sa rúcalo ako domček z karát. Necítil k Sherlockovi len príťažlivosť. Vedel to od začiatku - od mu nechcel len vyšukať mozog z hlavy.   
Náhle pocítil príval nehy. Chcel ho chrániť. Chcel mu vysvetliť, že to, čo mu ten hnusák urobil, nech už to bolo čokoľvek, vôbec nebol sex.

Nakoniec si len povzdychol: " Chceš tu dnes v noci zostať?"

" Samozrejme, preto si ma sem zavolal nie?" ukšrnul sa Sherlock a začal si rozopínať košeľu.  
  
" Nie," zadržal mu John ruku. " Nič také sa dnes v noci nestane. "

Potom sklonil hlavu a zhlboka sa nadýchol.  
" Áno, zavolal som ťa sem, pretože som si myslel, že by sme mohli...no skrátka, uvoľniť to napätie, ktoré medzi nami panuje, odkedy si prišiel, ale-  už to nechcem. Nie teraz a nie takto."

Sherlockova ruka klesla.

John mu pozrel do tváre.   
" Ak chceš, môžeš tu spať. Môžeš rozprávať a ja budem počúvať. Alebo môžeš mlčať a ja budem počúvať aj tak. Chcem tu byť pre teba a je mi jedno, ako si to kto vysvetlí."

John vstal a šiel do postele. Ľahol si a zdvihol prikrývku tak, aby Sherlock videl, že pre neho urobil miesto. Hovoril pravdu - bolo mu jedno, čo si kto pomyslí, keď Sherlocka ráno uvidí vychádzať z jeho izby. Mal zvláštny pocit ľahkosti, správnosti. Rozhodne oveľa viac, než keby v tejto posteli mali stvárať nejaké... _opičie tančeky,_ spomenul si John na ďalší z Mikeovych absurdných výrazov pre sex.

Po nekonečnej minúte sa Sherlock konečne zdvihol a šiel k nemu. Uložil sa v priestore, ktorý pre neho John vytvoril medzi svojim bokom a ramenom a schúlil sa k nemu. John ho pobozkal na čelo.

" Nie si normálny."

"Ja viem."

" Páči sa mi to," zašepkal do Sherlockovychkučeravých vlasov, ktoré voňali po nejakom drahom šampóne a cigaretovom dyme a zavrel oči. Ešte pred dvoma hodinami si nevedel predstaviť, že by dokázal ležať vedľa tohoto chalana v posteli a neurobiť sa pri tom do nohavíc. Lenže teraz ho už neprenasledovali žiadne erotické predstavy. Teda aspoň žiadne, ktoré by mu boli príjemné. Snažil sa pochopiť Sherlockove myšlienkové pochody. Mal geniálnu myseľ, dokonalé vystupovanie, keď chcel, vedel byť aj zdvorilý...ale napriek tomu mal zrejme utkvelú predstavu, že vhodným spôsobom prijatia jeho výnimočnosti, nie _jeho samého,_ je trest, ktorý mu potvrdí, že mal pravdu. 

Nebolo to normálne. A John si s tým zatiaľ nevedel rady. Vedel len, že musí na niečo prísť. Musí Sherlocka uzdraviť a naraz mu je úplne jedno, ako veľmi sa pri tom zraní on sám. Akoby znovu zažil tú chvíľu, keď vytiahol Sherlocka z vody, záležalo len na jedinom:  _on musí žiť._

Dokáže to.

 


	10. Chapter 10

John sa prebúdzal pomaly, spolu s úsvitom a neprekvapilo ho, že je Sherlock stále ešte v jeho posteli. Ležal schúlený na boku, chrbtom k nemu, košeľu si niekedy v priebehu noci vyzliekol a tak mohol John pokojne počítať jeho stavce.    
Nežne po nich prešiel prstom a neušlo mu, aké zimomriavky tým vyvolal.

“ Si hore.”

“ Očividne,” ozval sa tichý zachrípnutý hlas.

“ Vyspal si sa dobre?”

“ Na niekoho, kto bežne spáva tak tri hodiny vcelku dosť,” otočil sa k nemu Sherlock a Johna prekvapilo, ako milo vyzerá  takto krátko po prebudení. Vlasy mu stáli na všetky strany, na tvári mal otlačený vankúš a líca mierne ružové.

John zdvihol ruku a pohladil Sherlocka po spánku a lícnej kosti. Bola príjemne teplá.  
Na chvíľu mu ten dotyk zmazal úsmev z tváre a do očí vlial niečo.. _.temné,_ čo rozdúchalo oheň v Johnovych slabinách, ktoré už aj tak trpeli neodbytnou rannou erekciou.   
Včera zaspali skoro, nerozprávali sa, nedošlo k žiadnym srdcervúcim odhaleniam, okrem toho, ktoré John už pomaly spracoval.   


“ No, ja už radšej pôjdem,” odkašľal si Sherlock po chvíli, ktorá by sa sotva dala nazvať okamihom. 

“ Dobre,” znovu prikývol John, aj keď cítil, že najradšej by ho vyzliekol z toho posledného kúsku oblečenia.   
Namiesto toho však len pozoroval, ako Sherlock vstal s postele, rukou si prehrabol neposlušné čierne vlasy, ktoré pozlátil ranný lúč slnka a zohol sa pre košeľu, ležiacu vedľa postele. Keď ňou zahalil svoje vychudnuté telo, založil si ruky v bok.

“Dnes je sobota,” povedal. Pri tom prehlásení sa netváril bohvieako nadšene a John čakal, že bude nasledovať niečo v štýle ´ _ čaká nás veľké upratovanie´ _ alebo tak. Keď sa nechytal, Sherlock pokračoval:

“Mali by sme ísť s tvojou sestrou na ten koncert.”

John  sa plesol dlaňou do čela a padol nazad na vankúš. 

“ Ach do pekla, skoro som zabudol. Ty si génius, vymysli niečo, aby...”

“ Nie,” prerušil Johna ten prízrak, týčiaci sa nad jeho posteľou.

“ Pôjdeme tam. Môže to byť...no veď vieš,” prevrátil oči a jeho tvár nadobudla tmavší odtieň červenej.   


“ Rande?”

Prikývol. 

“ Absurdné.”

“ Presne tak. Ale- tak to predsa robia, nie?  _ Normálni _ ľudia.”

John sa oprel na lakťoch.   
“ Áno - normálni ľudia,” zopakoval.

“ Tak teda - vidíme sa,” usmial sa Sherlock a pobral sa k odchodu. Pred dverami sa zastavil a chvíľu načúval, či niekto nie je na chodbe.

_ Takže predsa by nerád vyvolal nejaké pohoršenie. _

Keď sa z chodby nič neozývalo, ešte raz sa obzrel, usmial sa a bol preč.

Priehlbina po jeho tele vedľa Johna príjemne hriala a on sa v nej chcel stúliť a nechať sa pohltiť vôňou spiaceho Sherlocka. Nevedel, aké to býva v to ráno  _ po tom,  _ ale mal pocit, že toto bolo oveľa lepšie. 

 

***

 

Staromódna a mierne ošarpaná stanica v Charlestowne bola o piatej poobede plná víkendových výletníkov, ktorí sa vracali domov po sobote strávenej na pobreží. Mali so sebou plážové tašky a nosy spálené do červena. Trojica mladých ľudí, ktorá postávala pri východe, vôbec do tohto koloritu nezapadala. 

John si obliekol džínsy a to najstaršie roztrhané tričko, ktoré doma našiel - vpredu malo od častého prania takmer nerozoznateľné meno málo známej kapely  _ Peter and the Test Tube Babies .  _ Dostal ho kedysi na narodeniny a v to leto ho nosil snáď všade, kde sa len dalo. V ruke zvieral takmer rovnako starý sveter, ktorý bol snáď kedysi čierny, ale teraz vyšedivený rokmi a praním.

Sherlock mal na sebe čierne nohavice a pod sako si vzal tričko, ale viac než čiernou farbou sa na vizáži vhodnej na rockový koncert odmietal podieľať.

No a potom tu bola Harry.    
Harry vyzerala ako šialenejšia verzia  _ Debbie _ Harry. Vysoké topánky, lesklé zelené minišaty, kožená bunda do pása, úplne apokalyptický make-up a hniezdo blond vlasov.    
Na deti, ktoré prechádzali okolo a zvedavo či vystrašene si ju obzerali občas vyplazila jazyk. 

“ Nemyslíš, že si to trochu prehnala?” spýtal sa John pomedzi zuby, keď si ich premerala asi desiata vyplašená matka. 

“ Vôbec nie,  - aha, už je tu!”   
  
Vlak, ktorým mala prísť Lucy práve zastavoval na prvej koľaji. John Harryinu priateľku ešte nepoznal, ale pri tom, ako sa obliekla a najmä namaľovala jeho sestra sa obával, či vôbec dnes uvidí jej tvár. Lenže o chvíľku sa mal presvedčiť o tom, že Harry  _ to vôbec neprehnala.   _ Lucy Bextorová bola tmavovlasá a oveľa vyššia než Harry, dokonca vyššia než John. Ak sa Harry ponášala na Debbie, Lucy si vybrala oveľa šialenejšiu predlohu - vyzerala ako mladšia sestra Siouxie Sioux. Čierne vlasy jej povievali v natupírovanej hrive, bola v čiernej od hlavy po päty a jej oblečenie zahřňalo veľa kože, priesvitnej látky a kovových cvokov. Jej bledý make-up, obrie očné linky a tmavý rúž s tým ostro kontrastovali.

Keď prišla k nim a vášnivo sa s Harry na privítanie pobozkali, odniekiaľ sa ozvalo pískanie.    
John nevedel kam sa pozerať a tak sa jeho zrak stretol so Sherlockovym, ktorý chladne nadvihol obočie. 

“ Lucy, toto je môj brat Johny - ”

Dievča sa na Johna  milo usmialo a podalo mu ruku s načierno nalakovanými nechtami.

“- a toto je Sherlock, náš kamarát. Je u nás na prázdninách, hovorila som ti o ňom.”

John sa modlil, aby nevypustila slovo  _ bizár.  _ V tejto situácií by to pôsobilo naozaj smiešne.

“Ahoj,” usmiala sa Lucy namiesto toho a podala mu ruku.  Sherlock jej úsmev oplatil. 

John pocítil iracionálne bodnutie žiarlivosti. Vysoká a pod tým všetkým zrejme aj pekná Lucy by sa k nemu hodila dokonale….ale potom si uvedomil, že hoci by mohla mať hocijakého chalana, alebo dievča, na ktoré by ukázala - ona si vybrala jeho sestru. Harry, ktorá bola rovnako plavovlasá, nízka a neohrabaná ako on sám.  Bolo to povzbudivé. Svojim šibnutým spôsobom. 

“Tak - pôjdeme?”

 

***

 

Kým prišli ku klubu, v ktorom sa mal koncert konať, takmer úplne sa zotmelo.    
Kráčajúc po chodníku, John si všimol, že Lucy chytila Harry za ruku. On nikdy nemal príležitosť to spoznať, odkedy bol príliš ´veľký´ na to, aby dal mame pusu niekde na ulici. S prekvapením zistil,že by rád vedel, aké to je. Úkosom pozrel na Sherlocka, ale ten bol príliš zaujatý ľuďmi, ktorí sa kopili pred podnikom s príznačným názvom  _ Vresk. _

Skupina  _ Mad Silenters  _ podľa zloženia fanúšikovskej masy hrala coververzie  - medzi čakateľov na vstup do klubu boli starší, zachladení punkeri ale i mladé dievčatá štylizované do podôb hviezd zo sedemdesiatych a osemdesiatych rokov - tak ako Lucy a Harry, ktoré svojim príchodom spôsobili menší poprask - pár ľudí dokonca zatlieskalo a uznanlivo zapískalo.   
John sa snažil tváriť neutrálne a najradšej by bol, keby ho s tými dvoma bláznivými babami nikto nespájal - ale po očku Harry sledoval, tak ako vždy. Malý a nenápadný osobný strážca - nie po prvý raz si uvedomil, že Harry doteraz bola v jeho živote to najdôležitejšie. Niekto, kto ho vždy potešil, akonáhle vošiel do miestnosti...lenže kým hľadala v kabelke tvaru srdca lístky, aby ich podala biletárovi, jeho pohľad skĺzol na Sherlocka. Všimol si, že ho nepokryte pozoruje skupina dievčat a tá najsmelšia -  _ najdrzejšia! -  _ vysoká rusovláska v škandálne krátkej sukni na Sherlocka zažmurkala umelo nalepenými riasami. K Johnovmu uspokojeniu ju však Sherlock ignoroval. Zdalo sa, že je z davu trošku nervózny, ale nedával to príliš najavo. Jeho zaťaté päste si však John všimol.

Keď ich vpustili do klubu a oni sa pretlačili úzkou chodbou, ktorej steny boli polepené treťohornými vrstvami starých plagátov, obklopil ich hluk živej hudby - predkapela sa už rozbiehala - a pach cigaretového dymu a alkoholu.    
John sa trochu ošil - už pred odchodom sa trochu obával ako tento večer dopadne, a či to Harry zas nepreženie a neskončí na pohotovosti. Pred pár rokmi si sľúbil, že sa to už nikdy nestane a dá na ňu sakrametský pozor. Nevedel, čo čakať od Lucy, ani aký postoj má k pitiu. Mohla rovnako dobre ťahať Harry ku dnu, ale aj ju ovplyvniť v tom správnom smere. 

“ Dáte si pivo?” prekričal hluk v snahe zabrániť im, aby ihneď začali s tvrdým alkoholom vo veľkých pohároch.    
Keď súhlasili, pobral sa k baru cez pozvoľna sa vlniaci dav. Keď sa predral k pultu, všimol si, že Sherlock išiel s ním.    
Posunkami naznačil barmanovi čo chce a otočil sa k nemu.   
“ Nemal si ich nechávať samé.”

“ Nezmysel, budú v pohode. Lucy vyzerá, že by spacifikovala hocikoho, kto by sa k nim priblížil bez dovolenia. Videl si jej topánky?”

John sa uškrnul.

“ Takže myslíš, že Harry ochráni, keby sa strhla bitka?”

“ John, díval si sa, ale nič si nevidel. Lucy by za tvoju sestru položila aj život. Čo je podľa mňa súhra hormonálneho koktejlu a očarenia v čerstvom vzťahu, ale proti gustu...”

“ Ja viem, ty si starý romantik,” podal mu John dve pivá, ktoré prevzal od barmana a sám vzal zvyšok.   
  


 

***

 

Koncert bol prekvapivo dobrý. Pár pív Johna uvoľnilo a on si užíval večer, ako už dávno nie. Skupina nebola taká hrozná, ako sa zdalo na prvý pohľad a z ukážok, ktoré mu Harry pustila doma. Iste, niektoré - najmä tie originálne- skladby trhali uši nielen bežnému konzumentovi, ale podľa bolestného výrazu aj Sherlockovi, ktorý zrejme túžobne myslel na svoje husle bezpečne uložené doma v puzdre.  
_ A na to, ako použije strunu z nich na to, aby tú speváčku uškrtil a zabránil jej tak spievať. _

John sa uškrnul sa nad morbiditou tej myšlienky. Našli si so Sherlockom miesto na na vyvýšenej galérií, odkiaľ sledovali dav pod sebou, ktorý sa natriasal v rytme prerábky  hitu od Queen. Popíjali pivo, smiali sa nad Sherlockovymi dedukciami, ktoré so stúpajúcou hladinou alkoholu začali miestami strácať zmysel. Rovnako sa začala vytrácať aj vzdialenosť medzi nimi - John sa párkrát odvážil dotknúť Sherlockovej ruky a on sa neodtiahol - ale podľa toho, ako sa na Johna pozeral, mu neuniklo, že to nebol náhodný dotyk. Sherlockove oči v prítmí klubu, osvetlené len náhodnými zábleskami farebných svetiel boli fascinujúce. John si veľmi jasne uvedomoval, že by mal prestať piť - sledoval Sherlockov štíhly krk, ktorý kontrastoval s čiernou na jeho oblečení, a túžil sa dotknúť vlasov, ktoré sa vlnili na jeho zátylku.   
_ Nielen dotknúť. Chcel za ne potiahnuť, a vidieť, ako sa ten nádherný krk napne a odhalí ohryzok, ozve sa zasyknutie, tesne predtým než… _

Pristihol sa, ako na Sherlocka úplne otvorene hľadí s lačným výrazom v očiach. A Sherlock  _ mu to opláca.  _ V tomto preplnenom klube, kde boli obaja anonymní a nikto sa o nich nezaujímal viac než len o telá opojené alkoholom a hudbou...   
John si vždy predstavoval prvé rande (a randenie vôbec) ako sériu stretnutí, na ktorých sa dvaja ľudia snažia silou-mocou vyhnúť trápnym momentom pri snahe dostať sa jeden druhému do spodného prádla. V jeho ( _ Priznaj si to - dosť naivných a hollywoodskymi filmami ovplyvnených _ ) predstavách sa také niečo odohrávalo v kaviarňach a reštauráciách, pre odviazanejších v lunaparkoch, bez ohľadu na to, či bol pár opačného alebo rovnakého pohlavia. Vždy mal z tej predstavy vzadu v krku hnusnú sladkú pachuť. 

Nezapieral - rád by sa Sherlockovi dostal do nohavíc, ale udalosti, ktoré tomu mali predchádzať sa akosi nedostavovali. Všetko, čo v tejto chvíli existovalo, bola len poloslepá túžba, o ktorej si bol na deväťdesiat percent istý, že je obojstranná. 

_ Stačí len natiahnuť ruku, dotknúť sa tej úžasnej tváre, len na sekundu, len aby vedel, že... _

Dolu pod nimi sa zrazu ozval búrlivý potlesk a on sa tam pozrel. Skupina dohrala poslednú pieseň z prídavku a búrlivo sa lúčila, ale bolo jasné, že party ešte nekončí. Na malom bočnom pódiu sa už chystal DJ odhodlaný udržať ľudí na parkete až do rána. 

“ Radšej by sme mali ísť dolu. Chcem skontrolovať, či je Harry ešte schopná chodiť,” odkašľal si John,  ktorého ten aplauz vrátil späť na zem. Sherlock prikývol. Jeho tvár sa znova uzavrela do masky stvárňujúcej nezáujem o okolitý svet. 

 

Harry našli pomerne rýchlo. Keď zišli dolu a zamiešali sa do spoteného davu, ktorý tvoril hlavný kotol, všimli si, že sa vydriapala k DJovi na malé pódium - Johnovi bolo ihneď jasné, že kým sa on zabával so Sherlockom, stihla to prehnať - ešte vládala stáť na nohách, ale vedel si predstaviť, že jej artikulácia už nie je práve najjasnejšia. Práve keď urobil krok vpred, aby jej šiel dohovoriť a odviesť ju domov, chytila ho za rameno ruka - a nebol to Sherlock.

“ Je v pohode,” prekričala Lucy hluk hudby.

“Čože? O chvíľu bude ledva chodiť - nevie kedy má dosť!” namietal a musel sa nakloniť až k nej aby postrehla jeho nahnevaný tón. Nevedel, či jej môže veriť a do akej miery je oboznámená s Harryinym drobným problémom s pitím.

“ Nie, dám na ňu pozor, sľubujem!”

Lucy vyzerala celkom čerstvo, akoby nič nevypila, ale John bol voči nej stále opatrný. Usmievala na neho a potom mrkla aj na Sherlocka - tesne predtým, než sa pozrela na pódium, z ktorého Harry práve zliezala. 

“Idem po ňu - vy si to užite!” zakričala a zmizla v dave.

“ _ Užite? _ ” zavolal za ňou neveriacky John. 

“A čo?” spýtal sa hlasom, ktorý sa pomaly vytrácal a pozrel spýtavo na Sherlocka. Ten však len strnulo hľadel na  DJa, ktorý práve bral do ruky mikrofón, lebo pieseň končila.

“ Vážení, máme tu prvé venovanie večera - je od Harry pre jej brata Johna, ktorý je tu dnes so svojim novým objavom na prvom rande!”

Z davu, ktorý sotva vnímal obsah vyhlásenia sa ozval nadšený potlesk a pískanie.   
Johna oblial studený pot a naskočili mu zimomriavky. Nebol schopný jediného slova, stál ako primrazený. 

_ Všetko sa zopakuje. Večierok. Odmietnutie. Hanba. _

Tichý hlások racionality kdesi vzadu v jeho hlave zúfalo niečo mrmlal pokojným hlasom, ale hrozilo, že čoskoro bude zadupadný do zeme stádom panických myšlienok. 

“John?”

“Ja - ja- idem len...ja,” vykoktal a potom sa obrátil na opätku a začal sa predierať lesom ľudských tiel, ktoré si ho vôbec nevšímali. Nezáležalo na tom.   
Panický už atak bol na ceste. V ušiach mu hučalo, pred očami sa mu robili čierne machule a kolená mal ako z rôsolu. Išlo mu o jediné - dostať sa čo najskôr na vzduch. 

Keď sa mu to konečne podarilo a tvár mu schladil nočný vzduch nasiaknutý cigaretovým dymom fajčiarov, ktorí postávali pred barom, pľúca ho konečne začali poslúchať.

Nevšímal si pohľady ľudí, ktorí zrejme očakávali, že čochvíľa začne vracať a rozostúpili sa pred ním ako more pred Mojžišom. Na roztrasených nohách prešiel pár krokov bokom, oprel sa o špinavú tehlovú stenu vedľa popolníc a zviezol sa po nej dolu, hlavu sklonenú medzi ramenami, zhlboka dýchal.    
Keď hučanie prestalo a pivo nehrozilo, že sa vydá na púť hore jeho krkom, bol konečne schopný uvedomovať si svoje okolie. Všimol si, že vedľa neho niekto stojí.    
Sherlock vo svojom dokonalom čiernom saku práve popoťahoval z cigarety, takže tvár mu na sekundu ožiarilo oranžové svetlo tlejúceho tabaku. Jeho oči vyzerali temné a vzdialené. Podával Johnovi jeho sveter. 

Nevedel čo povedať. _ Prepáč? Som okej, vrátime sa?  _ Alebo -  _ Poďme prosím domov?  _

Čo sa od neho očakáva? Čo od neho vlastne očakáva Sherlock?

“ Vďaka,” zamumlal, vzal si sveter a vstal. “ Prepáč, ja - možno si si už všimol, že dosť často skratujem,” pokúsil sa o úbohý vtip a obliekol sa.

“ Len pokiaľ ide o teba,” pokrčil ramenami Sherlock, akoby to bolo úplne prirodzené. Alebo - akoby si na to už zvykol.

“Chceš sa trochu prejsť?”

John zaváhal.   
“ Ja - asi by sme sa mali vrátiť po Harry. Bola už dosť-”

“Je v pohode,” prerušil ho Sherlock. “ Lucy na ňu dohliadne. Navyše zdalo sa, že tam stretla nejakých ďalších priateľov.”

“ To, že sa s niekým dala do reči ešte neznamená, že sú to jej priatelia. Je schopná pozvať na panáka aj Hitlera, keď je v tomto stave,” odvetil John pochybovačne.

Sherlock pokrčil ramenami.    
“Nevyzerali ako náckovia.”

Chvíľku bolo ticho. Trochu čerstvého vzduchu by Johnovi naozaj prospelo. Nemal žiadnu chuť vracať sa dnu.

“Dobre - poďme sa prejsť.”

 

***

 

_ Vresk  _ bol jedným z mála podnikov, ktoré do koloritu Charlestownu vôbec nezapadli. Našťastie sa nachádzal v jednej zapadnutej štvrti plnej prázdnych výrobní a malých obchodov, ktoré boli zatvorené krátko po tom, čo si radnica uvedomila, že priemysel tu nikdy nebude prekvitať tak, ako cestovný ruch. 

Ako John so Sherlockom kráčali ďalej od baru, hluk pomaly tíchol. Prešli štvrťou upravených domcov po robotníkoch a zamierili k promenáde na pobreží, o tejto hodine našťastie úplne prázdnej. More bolo pokojné, obloha jasná, len na obzore sa zbierali mraky. Zajtra zrejme nikto netrhne rekord v predaji zmrzliny, či pruhovaných bielo-modrých slnečníkov alebo suvenírov s čajkami.

Sherlock kráčal vedľa Johna z nohy na nohu, ruky vo vreckách a chvíľkami to vyzeralo, že by sa na niečo rád spýtal, ale vždy stratil odvahu.

Johnovi nebolo do reči vôbec, ale vedel, že to v sebe aj tak nemôže dusiť donekonečna.

“ Prepáč. Zrejme nie som taký sebavedomý, ako by som si o sebe rád myslel,” povzdychol si a oprel sa o zábradlie, ktoré oddeľovalo chodník od kamenitej pláže dolu pod nimi.“ - vždy sa niečo pokazí. Ja niečo pokazím.”

“ Ty?”

“ Keď ten chlap vyslovil moje meno a povedal, že som tam s-”

“Nuž, pokiaľ si pamätám, nepovedal nič, kvôli čomu by sme mohli dostať cez držku. Tvoja sestra ťa nechcela ponížiť… teda myslím.”

John priam počul ako jeho racionálny hlások, ktorý znel celkom ako jeho matka povedal  _ Ja som to hovoril.  _

“ Tak to nie je - aj keby vyhlásil, že som tam s celým futbalovým mužstvom, malo by mi to byť jedno.”

“Ale nie je.”

“ Ja...pozri, nie je to tak, že by som sa hanbil, aj keď to je jeden z pocitov, ktorých sa zrejme bez terapeuta nezbavím, ja len- proste som si na niečo spomenul.”

Sherlock prikývol a vybral škatuľku cigariet.

“Hej - nie sú to..?”

“Áno z tvojej izby,” prisvedčil Sherlock nonšalatne a jednu mu ponúkol.

John zakrútil hlavou a jednu si vzal.

“ Skrátka - mal som pocit nejakého deja vu, ak sa to tak dá nazvať. Myslel som si, že všetko poprieš a zdrhneš. A mňa to bude bolieť tak, ako vtedy. Tak som to vyriešil po svojom - zdrhol som prvý,” uzavrel John a nechal si pripáliť. 

“ Nechcel som,” povedal Sherlock tichým hlasom.

“Čože?”

“Nechcel som zdrhnúť. Chcel som ostať. Možno si zatancovať, čo ja viem...”

John na neho pozrel.

_ “Zatancovať si? _ ”

Sherlock sa opieral o zábradlie vedľa neho a profil mu ožarovalo mesačné svetlo. Znovu pokrčil ramenami.

“Rád tancujem.”

To bola tá najmenej pravdepodobná vec, ktorú by John tipoval, že Sherlock rád robí. Chvíľku mu trvalo, kým to spracoval. Predstava, ako sa k sebe vinú na parkete v anonymnej tme, Sherlockove ruky na jeho chrbte, jeho štíhle telo, ktorého by sa smel dotýkať….bolo to riskantné, ale nesmierne lákavé. 

“ Nuž stále sa môžeme vrátiť,” povedal John váhavo a pozeral pred seba.

“O chvíľu.”   
Cigaretový nedopalok letel do tmy dolu na pláž. Štíhle prsty skĺzli na Johnovu čeľusť a obrátili mu hlavu doprava.    
“ Toto je rande, nie?” zašepkal zachrípnutým hlasom. John sa k nemu obrátil celý, alebo skôr to jeho telo nadobudlo vlastnú vôľu a prevzalo kontrolu nad jeho rozbúrenou mysľou, ktorá mu dnes nepriniesla ešte nič dobré. Mierne prikývol a očami prebiehal medzi šedými očami a neuveriteľnými perami, ktoré boli nebezpečne blízko. Zadržal dych a čakal.

“No tak John-” zdvihol sa jeden kútik.

Bolo to ako štartovný výstrel. John sa naklonil a zmocnil sa tých provokujúcich úst. V momente prvého dotyku sa akékoľvek jeho obavy vyparili, neistota odplávala a spomienky vymazali. Jediné čo existovalo bola tá úžasná chuť a pocit, že ten druhý to chce tiež a jeho vášeň mu opláca. Sherlock mu rád prenechal kontrolu a John ho zovrel okolo pása a oprel chrbtom o železné zábradlie, takže mu uniklo drobné zastonie. Ten zvuk John možno prijal ušami, ale akoby smeroval rovno do jeho podbrušku, kde prilial do malého plamienku asi tak liter benzínu. Zatočila sa mu hlava, ale ani na sekundu nepomyslel, že by mal prestať - rukami stále zvieral Sherlockov pás a bedrami sa pritisol k jeho stehnu.    
Ruka so štíhlymi hudobníckymi prstami blúdila od jeho tváre, dolu po krku a hrudi, stále nižšie, až sa zastavila na jeho rázporku, ktorý bol povážlivo napnutý a pohladila ho. 

“ Och, kurva...” uniklo Johnovi spolu so vzrušeným výdychom medzi dvoma bozkami.

“ Ts, ts, ts...” uškrnul sa Sherlock darebácky. 

John sa však nedal zahnať do kúta. Zaútočil na jeho krk a zovrel medzi zubami jemnú pokožku. Odpoveďou mu bolo zalapanie po dychu. Klesol rukami nižšie zo Sherlockovho pása na jeho oblý zadok a zovrel ho v dlaniach, aby si ho mohol pritiahnuť bližšie. Pocítil, že vo svojom stave rozhodne nie je sám. Sherlock sa zosunul nižšie, zovrel Johnove ramená ten ďalej nemilosrdne plienil jeho krk, jemne hrýzol a ochutnával, až kým sa jeho obeť nezačala celkom nevedomky otierať o jeho bok.   


Celkom by zabudli na okolitý svet, ktorý doteraz napĺňalo len šumenie a vôňa mora, svit mesiaca, ktorý sa miešal so žltým sodíkovým svetlom neďalekej pouličnej lampy  a ich vzrušený dych.

Spoza rohu sa však náhle ozval hovor a výbuchy smiechu zmiešané s útržkami piesní. Skupina priopitých výrastkov nebolo práve to, čo by si John predstavoval pri svojom prvom milostnom zážitku - a miesto koniec koncov tiež nebolo dokonalé.

“Poďme -” zavelil, oči potemnené túžbou. “Vrátime sa po Harry a ideme domov.”

Sherlock prikývol, zrejme neschopný slova a naprázdno prehltol, upravujúc si sako a uhladzujúc neposlušné vlasy. 

John ho chytil za ruku a rýchlo vykročil opačným smerom, než odkiaľ sa ozývali výkriky rozjarenej mládeže. Vkĺzli do bočnej uličky, kde ich pohltila tma a on nepustil Sherlockovu ruku, až kým sa nevrátili do ulice, kde sa nachádzal podnik, z ktorého tak potupne ušiel. Skôr, než stihli vojsť dnu, narazili na Lucy. Vlasy mala ešte strapatejšie a make-up roztečený po celej tvári, takže teraz skôr vyzerala ako Alice Cooper. Johnovi by to možno pripadalo aj smiešne, keby nezbadal ako sa tvári a slzy, ktoré mala na krajíčku.

“Lucy - čo sa deje?” spýtal sa s narastajúcimi obavami.

“H..Harry zmizla-” zavzlykala. 

  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	11. Chapter 11

„ Čože?!“ skríkol John a jeho hlas preskočil o oktávu vyššie. Čerta starého sa o to staral. Naraz sa mu vrátili všetky obavy a strachy, ktoré kedy v súvislosti s Harry pocítil – toto je zrejme večer flashbackov. Spomenul si, ako raz prišla s monoklom od svojho násilníckeho priateľa. Ako ju tri dni hľadala polícia, až sa nakoniec ukázalo, že si užíva prázdniny v južnom Francúzsku. Ako ju raz našli späť na prahu, spitú pod obraz boží. Nebolo to dobré, vôbec to nebolo dobré...

„Ako si-“ chcel sa oboriť na Lucy, ale tá vyzerala, že sa tiež každú chvíľu zosype.  
Nie – ako si to ty mohol dopustiť _ty_ , John?

„ Teraz sa všetci upokojíme, dobre?“ povedal Sherlock a John po ňom šibol pohľadom. Vyzeral sústredene, akoby stál pred tabuľou a snažil sa vyriešiť nejakú ťažkú rovnicu. Hrýzol si vnútro úst a trochu sa mračil, keď sa pozeral späť na vchod do klubu. Inak bol pokojný ako maják v búrke.

„John, ty zostaň s Lucy, ja sa hneď vrátim,“ zavelil a už ho nebolo. John ostal stáť ako obarený a mechanicky zdvihol ruku k ramenu vzlykajúcej Lucy. Podal jej vreckovku, ktorú vďačne prijala.

Nemôže tu len tak stáť. Kam išiel? Avšak skôr než stihol vykročiť, Sherlock bol nazad.

„Lucy, teraz sa sústreď - “ zaútočil na dievča. „ V tej skupinke, s ktorou ste sa bavili, bol jeden starší chlapík, je tak? Holá hlava, na krku mal tetovanie.“

Na chvíľku pozrela niekam mimo neho a potom neurčito prikývla.

„Vieš kto to bol?“

„Ja...nie, myslím, že sa volal Jake, alebo tak nejak.“

Sherlock vyzeral, že si musí zahryznúť do jazyka a na chvíľku zavrel oči. Hlasno vydýchol nosom a potom ich otvoril.

„ Dobre – teraz ostaneš s Johnom a ja idem-“

„ To teda nie! Nikam nepôjdeš sám,“ okamžite zareagoval John. Netušil, kam tým všetkým Sherlock mieri, ale rozhodne ho nikam nemienil pustiť samého.  Hystericky si pomyslel, čo by mu povedali rodičia na to, že v jeden večer dokázal spustiť z dohľadu svoju sestru a ešte aj chalana, ktorý bol u nich na prázdninách.

„John, uvažuj - “

„Uvažujem, predstav si,“ odsekol John a obrátil sa k Lucy.

„Choď dnu a opláchni si tvár studenou vodou. Všetko bude okej, len nikam neodchádzaj dobre? Vrátime sa po teba,“ povedal jej a sám sa čudoval, ako dokáže zachovať taký racionálny tón a nezačne na ňu revať ako zmyslov zbavený.

Roztrasene prikývla a odišla, smrkajúc do Johnovej vreckovky.

Potom sa John otočil  k Sherlockovi.

„Dobre, teraz čo – musíme zavolať políciu,“ začal vyratúvať John, akoby na presnom postupe krokov závisel jeho život.

„Nie, počúvaj – ten chlap, som si takmer istý, že to je díler,“

„Č-čo že je?“

„ Predáva drogy mladým na diskotékach – zrejme len tabletky, ale musíme-“

„ _Len_ tabletky?“

Sherlock netrpezlivo prikývol. Oblizol si pri tom spodnú peru, čo Johna trochu rozptýlilo. Ale len trochu.

„ Myslíš, že Harry niečo predal a ona teraz leží niekde predávkovaná?“

Jeho hlas sa pomaly vytrácal a miesto hnevu si zaberala číra omračujúca hrôza. Nepáčilo sa mu, že Sherlock neodpovedá.

„Bol odtiaľto, “ zahundral si ten čiernovlasý zázrak pre seba, pohľad zaostrený na neurčito. Potom sa začal obzerať. Behal očami po odbočkách a tabuľkách s názvami ulíc, ktoré sa od _Vresku_ rozbiehali všetkými smermi.

„Sherlock, no tak! Musíme hľadať Harry, poďme-“ zaťahal ho John za rukáv.

„ Nie tam, aha!“ ukázal zrazu Sherlock do bočnej uličky, ktorá bola strašidelne úzka a temná – okrem jedného okna, v ktorom sa svietilo.

John sa zachvel.

„Nevrav, že vieš kde býva...“

Pred očami mu nedobrovoľne začala bežať páska zo Sherlockovho stretnutia s tým chlapom na záchodoch. Ponúkol mu niečo viac než len rekreačné drogy? Bol Sherlock v pokušení podľahnúť mu? Zdalo sa mu to dosť masochistické? Dosť nebezpečné? Dosť...

Tak dosť! Teraz nie.

„Čo chceš robiť?“ spýtal sa pevne a potlačil predstavu, ako si Sherlockove bezbranné telo berie nejaký potetovaný feťák.

„Akože čo? Ísť tam,“ povedal ten šialenec odhodlane a už aj vykročil.

„Zbláznil si sa? Čo ak...“

Sherlock sa zastavil a chytil Johnovu ruku, ktorá mu zvierala rameno.

„No tak, John, nie sme vo filme. Pôjdeme tam a spýtame sa – mal by si prestať myslieť v štýle „čo ak“ a zamerať sa viacej na „no a?“.  
Jeho prekvapivo teplá dlaň stále zvierala Johnovu ruku a zdalo sa, že jeho vnútorný oheň ho celého rozpálil – lícne kosti mal mierne ružové, šedé oči temné vzrušením – príliš sa to nelíšilo od tej chvíle, keď ho John zvieral vo svojom náručí. Bol to nádherný pohľad...

Johnova čeľusť stvrdla. Prikývol.

Keď dokráčali až k domu, v ktorom sa svietilo, a to okno bolo jediným jasným bodom v temnej ulici, John sa napriek chladnúcej noci začal potiť. Stále dookola si musel opakovať, že už nie je tou malou a bezmocnou vyžlou, ktorou bol väčšinu strednej. Je muž. Muž _do pekla!_  
Sherlock zdvihol ruku a zaklopal na otlčené plechové dvere bez zvončeka. Nič sa nedialo, tak to zopakoval ešte raz.

Načúvali a po chvíli sa ozvali zvnútra kroky – ťažké kroky na železných schodoch.  
Zahrkotali kľúče a dvere sa otvorili, ale len na bezpečnú vzdialenosť. V medzierke medzi nimi a zárubňou sa objavilo oko.

„Čo je?“

„Zmenil som názor,“ povedal Sherlock a jeho hlas ani len nezakolísal. Oko v medzere si ho premeralo od hlavy po päty a potom preskočilo na Johna. V jeho kútiku sa objavili vrásky. John priam videl ten slizký úsmev.

„ Chlapci si chcú trochu užiť, čo?“ zakrákal ten muž a otvoril dvere dokorán.

Prvá Johnova myšlienka bola, že toho chlapa už niekde videl. Jeho mozog tú informáciu ale odmietal spracovať – kde by mohol vidieť takého vyžitého chudáka? Bol vychudnutý, s vyholenou hlavou, v košeli s pomerne psychadelickým vzorom a tmavých nohaviciach vyzeral ako nejaký neuznaný umelecký génius. Ak by sa John veľmi snažil a prižmúril obe oči, mohol by v jeho tvári ešte badať stopy dávno stratenej atraktivity. Väčšina z nej zrejme padla za obeť nočnému životu. John by si najradšej nafackoval za to, že prvé čo ho zaujalo na chlapovi, ktorý zrejme zdrogoval jeho sestru, je jeho pekný xicht.

„ Okej - koľko?“ spýtal sa a založil si spokojne ruky na prsiach.

„ Kde je Harry?“ vyhŕkol zrazu John.

Bolo priam hmatateľné ako Sherlock vedľa neho stuhol.

Mužova tvár skamenela.

„Č-čo?“

„Počul si dobre- kde je moja sestra?“

John si veľmi jasne uvedomoval, že aj keď sú dvaja, tento muž má zrejme skúsenosti s pacifikovaním svojich zákazníkov. Neustúpil však.

Sherlockov vnútorný gyroskop sa na neho v priebehu pár sekúnd doladil.

„No tak Jake – je evidentné ako si sa začal potiť. Takže ju máš tu. “

Díler- Jake – po ňom strelil pohľadom a bolo jasné, že niekde v jeho hlave sa formuje odpoveď „Vypadnite.“ Skôr však než ju stihol vysloviť, Sherlock pokračoval:

„ Ak nechceš aby sme zavolali políciu, zaveď nás k nej.“

„A hneď!“ dodal John, ktorý sa trochu obával, aký bude mať na Jakea dopad taký direktívny tón.

Jakeov pohľad preskakoval asi dve sekundy medzi jeho nevítanými návštevníkmi a potom prikývol, otočil sa kráčal hore po schodoch.

John so Sherlockom sa pred vstupom do temnej chodby na seba pozreli, aby si dodali odvahy a vykročili za ním.

Byt, ktorý sa nachádzal nad rozheganým kovovým schodiskom bol ošumelý a zariadený nábytkom, ktorý mal svoje najlepšie časy už dávno za sebou. Izbu, v ktorej sa ocitli, ožarovala žiarovka visiaca zo stropu bez tienidla. Skôr než interiérový dizajn však Johna zaujala postava ležiaca na špinavom gauči.

„Harry!“ vykríkol a vrhol sa k nej.

„Len kľud, je v pohode,“ odsekol Jake a vzal zo stola balíček cigariet. Jednu vybral a zapálil si.

„ V pohode?!“ takmer zreval John a zovrel bezvedomú sestru v náručí.

„Musíme zavolať sanitku, musíme-“ rapotal a automaticky jej kontroloval pulz, dych aj zrenice.

„Tak to teda kurva nie!“ zvýšil Jake hlas.„Nič si nevzala, odpadla len z toho chlastu. Je opitá, nič viac.“

John v dlaniach zovrel Harryinu tvár s rozmazaným make-upom. Jemne ju potľapkal po tvári.

„Harry...no tak, Harry, preber sa, prosím...“ šepkal zúfalo.

„ Prečo tu?“ spýtal sa Sherlock, stále dokonale pokojný.

„ Čože?“ spýtal sa díler a vyfúkol prúžok dymu.

„Prečo je teda tu? Ak si nič nevzala- “ zopakoval otázku.

Jake pokrčil ramenami. „ Išli sme dozadu za podnik, chcela toho trošku viac a bolo nebezpečné vyťahovať to v klube. Potom odpadla,“ odvetil v krátkosti.

„Tak si ju odvliekol sem?“ spýtal sa John nebezpečným tónom, stále s rukou na Harryinej tvári.

„Prepáč, mal som ju radšej nechať ležať na zemi medzi špakmi z cigariet, zvratkami a použitými kondómami,“ odvetil Jake sarkasticky. Usmial sa pritom takým spôsobom... _Jasné!_ jasné, že toho chlapa pozná. Teda skôr – už ho videl.

„ Nevoláte sa Jake.“

Dílerov úsmev povädol a šibol po Johnovi pohľadom. Trvalo to len sekundu a potom ním uhol. Na rozdiel od Sherlocka, ktorý sa na neho stále udivene pozeral.

Harry zachrápala a John vstal a podišiel bližšie k tomu mužovi.

„ Ste Billy. _William_ – ale nikdy ste to meno nemal rád.“

Teraz už na neho nezízal len Sherlock.

Jakeovo – teda Billyho ovočie sa stretlo pri koreni nosa a on neveriacky zavrtel hlavou.

„Samozrejme, kto by už používal svoje vlastné meno pri tejto práci – ale odkiaľ vieš to pravé?“ spýtal sa Sherlock očividne ohromený a s taktom sebe vlastným.

„ Kedysi ste poznali muža menom Mike, však? “ spýtal sa John a uškrnul sa. Sám sebe sa čudoval, kde sa v ňom berie tá chladnokrvnosť. Teraz, keď sa uistil, že Harry dýcha a je viac-menej v poriadku, keď príboj strachu opadol, objavil pod ním škodoradostný pocit moci. Akési _reziduum…_

Mužova tvár zbledla. Jeho ohryzok poskočil hore a dolu.

„Kto ste?“ spýtal sa a znovu neisto prešiel pohľadom z Johna na Sherlocka a späť.

„ Mike je môj strýko – a aj Harryin,“ mávol John rukou k bezvedomej postave za sebou. „Videl som vás na fotkách. Viete, že Mike tu stále žije?“

Na mužovej tvári sa miesto neistoty zjavil zhovievavý úsmev v štýle: _Och chlapče...toľko toho nevieš._

„Jasné, že vie,“ zaúradoval bleskovo Sherlockov geniálny mozog. „Preto je tu aj on- ale čo medzi nimi... _och_ ,“ zdalo sa, že Shelockove ústa sú niekedy oveľa rýchlejšie než jeho myšlienky či súdnosť. Pozrel na Johna a potom do zeme.

„ Je to pravda?“ spýtal sa John toho muža, už oveľa menej ofenzívne. „Žijete tu preto, lebo tu žije aj Mike? Ale ...ale on nevie, že ste tu…alebo áno?“

Zrazu si nebol istý. Keď tak na to popoludnie u strýka spomínal, uvedomil si, že Mike hovoril o Billym a ich vzťahu s akousi prílišnou ľahkosťou. Bolo v tom priveľa skrytej ťažoby a smútku.

Muž sa znovu usmial, dal si posledný šluk z cigarety a zahasil ju v popolníku. Potom sa znovu na chlapcov pozrel.

„ Nevie to,“ pokrčil ramenami. „ Objavil som sa tu len nedávno. Pochopte, môj život stál za hovno, odkedy...no, keď tak nad tým rozmýšľam - už odkedy sme šli od seba. Bez Mikea šlo všetko dolu vodou. Myslel som, že keď ho znovu uvidím, bude to moja posledná šanca – začať znovu. Lenže keď som ho tu videl – aký spokojný život vedie, aký je bezo mňa šťastný...Prečo by mu mal to kaziť taký podradný živel ako ja. Predávam tanečné drogy mladým na diskotékach. Tak som dopadol. Momentálne šetrím, aby som sa mohol vrátiť do Londýna a tam...“ neurčito pokrčil ramenami. Potom sa neveselo uchechtol. ” Kto by si bol pomyslel, že narazím na jeho rodinu. Trochu na hlavu, nie?“

John mal dojem, že vie na čo  Billy šetrí – na poslednú cestu. Teoreticky to bol odpad spoločnosti. Lenže to aj Sherlock, rozmaznaný synáčik z vyššej vrstvy...povedal škodoradostný hlások v jeho hlave.  
Ale Mike ho kedysi mal rád – a stále na neho v istom zmysle myslí. John horúčkovito rozmýšľal.

„ Mali by ste sa s ním stretnúť. Viem, že na vás nezabudol,“ povedal nakoniec jednoducho a potom sa otočil k Sherlockovi.

„Poď, pomôž mi s Harry. Nejako ju dostaneme späť k tomu podniku a zavoláme sanitku.“

Spoločne vzali bezvedomé dievča a vydali sa z toho ošumelého bytu von do noci, nechávajúc za sebou mĺkveho Billyho.

 

***

 

Keď John dosadol na plastovú stoličku na chodbe nemocnice, cítil sa taký slabý a vyčerpaný ako nikdy. Rodičia, napoly zúriví a napoly nešťastní už boli s Harry v izbe. Lekári si ju chceli nechať cez noc na pozorovaní. Lucy už odišla taxíkom domov.

Cítil sa, akoby mal náhle tak o päťdesiat rokov viac. O hlavu zvesenú medzi ramenami sa teraz – po odlive adrenalínu - začal pokúšať spánok. Ani nepočul Sherlocka prichádzať.

„ Čaj?“ drgol no neho, keď dosadol na vedľajšiu stoličku. V rukách mal plastové poháriky z automatu.

John si jeden vzal.

„Chutí hnusne,“ varoval ho Sherlock.

„Aspoň je to teplé,“ dodal John bezvýrazne a vzal si pariaci sa pohár. Pochyboval o tom, že by si ten nápoj užil, aj keby to bol hneď earl grey s plnotučnou smotanou a trstinovým cukrom a koláčikmi.

Bolo pol tretej ráno.

„Ako si to vedel?“ obrátil sa po prvom hlte mdlej hnedej tekutiny na Sherlocka. Vo svetle nemocničných žiariviek vyzeral bledo a nezdravo a na líci mal škrabanec. Bohvie odkiaľ.

„A čo?“

„Všetko – kde ju hľadať, to ...skrátka všetko,“ dodal John bezvýrazne. Od chvíle, čo Sherlock prevzal kontrolu nad celou tou katastrofou sa mu zdalo, akoby sa ocitol v nejakom absurdnom filme. Jeden nelogický krok striedal druhý, ale všetko do seba nakoniec zapadlo, ako skladačka a oni sa k Harry dopátrali. On len nevedel ako sa im to dopekla podarilo.  
A potom ešte tá neuveriteľná náhoda, že narazili na bývalého Mikeovho milenca.

Sherlock sa zamyslene napil zo svojho pohára a zamračil sa.

„ Stretol som toho chlapa – predtým na záchodoch.“

John sa zamračil. To nebola práve veta, ktorú by ste chceli počuť ako úvod do príbehu, ktorý vám ide rozpovedať homosexuál.

„ Snažil sa mi predať poppers.“

Keď videl, že John sa nechytá, pokračoval.

„ Amylnitrid, afrodiziakum, v sedemdesiatych rokoch bolo veľmi populárne medzi...no, medzi takými ako my,“ pokrčil ramenami. „ Potom sa rozšírilo aj medzi...povedzme bežné obyvateľstvo, ktoré si chcelo v posteli trochu zaexperimentovať.“

John o podobných drogách už počul. Prikývol.

„ Potom som ho videl v tej partii, ktorá sa pridala k Lucy a Harry. Bolo viac než jasné, že skôr či neskôr mu na to niekto z nich skočí. Boli opití na mol. Nuž a potom- keď som ho nevidel v klube potom ako Harry zmizla, to už bolo jednoduché.“

John zavrtel hlavou.

„Nie – ako si vedel, kde ho hľadať? Mohol to byť kľudne nejaký ...privandrovalec, bohvie odkiaľ-“

„Nie nemohol,“ Sherlock ramenami. „ Mal rovnakú košeľu ako tvoj strýko v ten večer, keď bol vo vašom dome na večeri.“

John naprázdno prehltol. To dávalo zmysel – predstavil si, ako si Billy občas nájde čas a sleduje Mikeov každodenný život. Ako nakupuje, predáva tie svoje nezmysly v obchode, ako trkoce so staršími dámami. To musí byť veľmi nešťastná existencia. Úplne sa to rozchádzalo z Mikeovou teóriou o tom, že sú obaja šťastní, akurát každý niekde inde. Mal podozrenie, že mu strýko nehovoril o svojich pocitoch celú pravdu, ale len to celé prekryl bodrou žoviálnosťou.

„ No a vzhľadom na to, že výber odevov je v tomto mizernom malom mestečku dosť obmedzený, bolo viac než jasné, že ju kúpil tu. Navyše – nemal bundu. Takže býval niekde blízko toho podniku,“ pokračoval Sherlock. Potom sa zamyslel. „ Akurát nechápem tú neuveriteľnú náhodou s ním a tvojim strýkom,“ dodal. Potom si pre seba zahudral svoju mantru: „Náhody predsa neexistujú.“

John prikývol. Ani on tomu nerozumel. Možno by sa skôr mal riadiť nosnou myšlienkou toho opilca, ktorý mu bol sestrou: „ _Všetko sa deje z nejakého dôvodu. A niekedy ho nemusíš mať hneď pod nosom. Vesmír je škodoradostný“._

Žiarivky na chodbe nepríjemne bzučali.

„ Poďme domov, mám chuť na to tvoje kakao,“ navrhol Sherlock.

 

***

 

Voda v sprche bola horúca tak, že ju John ledva zniesol a cítil, ako so sebou berie posledné zvyšky stresu tej noci. Cítil sa uvoľnený a vláčny, veľký podiel na tom malo aj kakao so štedrou dávkou sherry, ktoré si so Sherlockom dopriali. Aj keď bolo horúce, vypil ho takmer na hlt, rovnako ako Sherlock. Rodičia ešte stále neboli doma, ale John vedel, že skôr ako ráno  sa nevrátia – mama bola úplný buldog, pokiaľ išlo o jej deti, dokázala by stáť v pozore na daždi celé dni...a čo viac, dokázala k tomu donútiť aj ich otca.

John si oplachoval šampón z vlasov a premýšľal nad udalosťami večera.  Objavenie bývalého Mikeovho milenca bolo len čerešničkou na celej tej torte naplnenej stresom a vzrušením. Ale napriek tomu fiasku s Harry a tomu, že tak zbabelo zdupkal...sa veci vyvíjali celkom dobre. Spomenul si na vôňu Sherlockovho tela zmiešanú s pachom dymu a piva a vôbec ho to neodpudzovalo. Naopak, spolu s nádhernými zvukmi, ktoré Sherlock vydával, keď ho jemne hrýzol do krku, to tvorilo omamný koktejl, ktorý spôsobil, že sa napriek únave dostavila prekvapivo silná erekcia.

John chvíľu zvažoval, že sa jej zbaví hneď tu a teraz – a unavený a spokojný zaľahne, aby o sebe nevedel až do rána, ale potom si povedal, že tento večer už je aj tak dosť šialený. Jedna bláznivá vec ho nevylepší ani nezhorší.

Vypol sprchu, omotal si okolo bokov uterák a vzal kôpku svojich _Vreskom_ napáchnutých handier, aby ich hodil do koša na prádlo. Potom sa potichu vydal po chodbe, ktorá viedla k schodisku a ďalej k jeho izbe v podkroví. Pri jedných dverách za zastavil.

Cítil, ako mu studený vzduch na chodbe naháňa zimomriavky na nahej polovici tela, ale už nebol taký naivný, aby si myslel, že je to len zimou. Zovrel uzol, ktorý mu pridržiaval uterák okolo bokov, zahryzol si do pery a potichu zaklopal. Keď sa pár sekúnd zvnútra neozýval žiadny zvuk, vložil do toho viac sily.

_Buď chlap Watson! Muži nemyslia, muži konajú!_

Nevedno prečo si spomenul na toto smiešne porekadlo, ktoré s obľubou používal ich tréner na strednej.  
_Nie, nemysli na strednú, nemysli na nič!_

Jeho odvaha však nebola odmenená. Dnu bolo ticho. Sherlocka zrejme zmohli večerné udalosti, že zapadol do postele a tvrdo spí. John v tme na chodbe naprázdno prehltol a urobil krok späť. Ubránil sa nutkaniu ľahkomyseľne pokrčiť ramenami a vydal sa ďalej po chodbe k schodisku.

 

Keď otvorili dvere do svojej izby, najprv si ho nevšimol.

„Nie, -“ ozvalo sa zašepkanie niekde z miesta, kde stála jeho posteľ.

John stuhol, s rukou na polceste k vypínaču. Pomaly ju spustil. Snažil sa ignorovať fakt, že jeho vták sebou pri zvuku Sherlockovho hlbokého hlasu nepokojne trhol.

Ozvalo sa zavŕzganie matraca – Sherlock vstal z jeho postele a šiel k nemu. Mal na sebe stále čierne tričko a nohavice, ale bol bosý. John si veľmi jasne uvedomoval jeho prítomnosť, cítil, ako keby bol Sherlock jediným pevným bodom vo svete, ktorý sa riadi Brownovym pohybom. Jediná pevná častica.

„Myslel som, že by sme mohli nadviazať, kde sme prestali,“ povedal ten prízrak zachrípnuto, keď už bol celkom pri Johnovi. „Už ma tie odklady celkom unavujú, teba nie?“ dodal darebácky a siahol po uteráku, ktorý bol jediným Johnovym oblečením. Jeden pohyb a ostal nahý, ako ho pánboh stvoril. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že so Sherlockom súhlasí.

Kútik tých dokonalých úst sa na sekundu zdvihol a potom si Sherlock vyzliekol tričko. Johnov výhľad zakryla biela plocha pokožky – hrudník a vystupujúce rebrá, štíhle brucho s pásikom tmavých chĺpkov smerujúcich k...zdvihol pohľad. Sherlockove oči boli temné, ale stále sa mierne usmieval.

Zdvihol jeden neuveriteľne dlhý prst a dotkol sa Johnovych pier. Ten zo všetkých síl bojoval s tým, aby mu prestali padať viečka, ale bola to vopred prehratá vojna. Zavrel oči a nechal sa unášať pocitom, ako bruško prsta stvrdnuté od strún huslí  pomaly kĺže po jeho spodnej pere, brade zarastenej dvojdňovým strniskom, krku, ohryzku a úžľabiny medzi jeho kľúčnymi kosťami, hrudi, bruchu až dolu k jeho penisu, ktorý sa nepokojne šklbol, keď prst dosiahol jeho špičku a skĺzol sa po nej vďaka preejakulátu, ktorý John nemohol (a  nechcel) nijako zastaviť.

Keď prst zmizol, Johnovi unikol povzdych plný frustrácie, zamračil sa otvoril oči. Sherlock sa stál usmieval a priložil si prst k perám – objavil sa jazyk, a John ako zhypnotizovaný sledoval, ako oblizol tekutinu, ktorá tam utkvela.

„ Chutíš mi...“ zašepkal Sherlock.

 

Aj keď mu predstavy vírili v hlave odkedy Sherlock prekročil prah tohto domu, John si nikdy nemyslel, že to môže byť...takéto. Sherlock ho nežne viedol po cestičkách svojej rozkoše a John opatrne trasoval svoje vlastné. Rýchlo si spomenul, kde prestali – tam pod žltým svetlom pouličnej lampy– zvalil Sherlocka na posteľ a  dal priechod svojej túžbe. Prišpendlil to dlhé, ladné telo pod sebou, zdvihol mu ruky nad hlavu a držal ich tam, pokým plienil Sherlockove hrdlo uhryznutiami a bozkami, nemohol sa nasýtiť tých nádherných zvukov, ktoré sa rodili v jeho hrdle. Posielali blesky dolu po jeho chrbtici dolu, až tam, kde sa rodí orgazmus. Bol nebezpečne blízko, ako zviera sa otieral o Sherlockov rázporok ( tiež povážlivo napnutý) a cítil, že ak nepribrzdí, čoskoro bude všetkému koniec.

Na chvíľu sa od Sherlockovej pokožky odtrhol a pozrel mu do tváre. Zrkadlili sa tam všetky emócie, ktoré prežíval on sám – a bolo to o to úžasnejšie, pretože Sherlock dovtedy akékoľvek prežívanie dokázal majstrovsky skrývať za iróniu, sarkazmus a chladný úsudok, ktorý ho povznášal nad bežných ľudí – a predsa, teraz bol tu, odovzdaný Johnovym dychtivým ústam a rukám a v očiach miesto pohŕdania ničím neskalenú túžbu.

 _Kto by si pomyslel, že túžba je šedá_...prebehla Johnovi mysľou poznámka pod čiarou. Tá chvíľka nepozornosti však stačila na to, aby ju Sherlock využil. Vyšmykol sa z Johnovho zovretia a šikovne ho prevrátil na chrbát. John prekvapene  vzdychol, ale ten zvuk sa vzápätí zmenil na slastný vzdych, pretože Sherlock vzal do úst jednu z jeho bradaviek a uhryzol. Dlho sa pri nej však nezdržal, pokračoval dolu nižšie, po Johnovych zaťatých brušných svaloch, až sa obtrel bradou o Johnovho vtáka.  
„Sherlock...ja-“ snažil sa John vykoktať zmysluplný vetu, ale Sherlock ho umlčal dotykom prstov.

Potom zdvihol kútik a vzal ho do úst.

Ten pohľad, spolu s vlhkosťou v Sherlockovych ústach a myšlienkou, že sa mu práve deje jeho masturbačná fantázia stačili na to, aby bol John úplne bez seba. Jasné, bola tam nejaká matná obava, že takto dlho nevydrží, ale potom si povedal – kto môže čakať niečo viac od osemnásťročného chalana, ktorý práve prežíva prvý sex ?

Stačili na to asi tri pohyby a John vykríkol slasťou a zaťal prsty v havraních vlasoch. Sherlockovi slúžilo ku cti, že sa nesnažil odtiahnuť a strpel tú chvíľu zem otriasajúceho orgazmu – ten spôsobil, že sa Johnovi zatmelo pred očami a prebral sa až o chvíľu. Bol úplne vláčny, v kútikoch očí cítil slzy a užíval si tú nadpozemskú ľahkosť, skôr než sa stihnú dostaviť nejaké výčitky...vždy sa dostavili.

Keď otvoril oči, uvidel Sherlocka, ako vedľa neho leží na bruchu, opretý na lakťoch a sleduje Johna ako nejaký zaujímavý experiment.

„Prepáč,“ povedal zachrípnutým hlasom, pretože mal pocit, že sa to má.

Potom dodal „Môžem ti to oplatiť?“ , lebo chcel.

V Sherlockovych šedých očiach sa mihla temnota ako mrak, ktorý zastrel mesiac. O sekundu však už bola preč a objavili sa len vrásky úsmevu v kútikoch očí.  Zavrtel hlavou.  
„ Inokedy,“ zašepkal a John neprotestoval.

 

 

Zobudil ho dych.

Pravidelné dvíhanie hrudníka, pritlačeného k jeho chrbtu.

Jemný vánok na jeho zátylku.

Ruka ovinutá okolo jeho trupu.

Tenká deka spočívajúca na dvoch telách.

V izbe bola ešte stále tma. Nemal ani poňatia, koľko môže byť hodín, ale mal dojem, že o chvíľu sa nad morom objaví šedivý pás zvestujúci nový deň. Uvedomil si, že nechce, aby táto noc odišla. Ešte nie. Opatrne sa v Sherlockovom náručí otočil – čiernovlasý chlapec sa zamračil, ale nezobudil sa. John sledoval graciézne línie jeho tváre a úst...tých úst, v ktorých sa pred pár...minútami, hodinami? urobil.  
Tá predstava spôsobila, že znovu začal tvrdnúť.

Nahol sa a pobozkal ho, chcel ochutnať svoju vlastnú chuť, ktorá na nich utkvela. Čoraz nástojčivejšie sa dobýjal dnu, až kým Sherlock nevzdychol – a znelo to ako „John...“

Ruky pod dekou našli ramená, hruď, brucho a bedrá. Cítil husiu kožu, ktorú svojim dotykom vyvolal – Sherlock stále tvrdohlavo odmietal otvoriť oči, dych sa mu prehlboval a John sa mohol kochať výhľadom. Odostrel prikrývku a videl, že Sherlock je rovnako nahý ako on. Nahol sa, aby si ukradol ďalší bozk a dotkol sa špičkou svojho penisu Sherlockovho boku. Zachvenie, ktoré ním prebehlo bolo takmer počuteľné, ako elektrický prúd, ktorý šumí v drôtoch za veterného dňa. Johnove bozky boli čoraz naliehavejšie, nemohol sa nasýtiť Sherlockovej chuti a vône, chcel sa utopiť v dotyku jeho jemnej pokožky. Rukami blúdil po jeho tele a keď zovrel v dlani jeho penis, Sherlock konečne otvoril oči.  
John urobil pár pohybov hore a dolu a videl, ako sa jeho viečka zachveli.  
„V pohode?“ zašepkal, trošku neistý, pretože prvý raz držal v ruke iného vtáka ako toho svojho.  
Sherlock prikývol a naprázdno prehltol – vôbec nevyzeral tak sebavedomo ako vtedy, keď vedel, že má Johna plne vo svojej moci. Potom sa nahol z postele na zem, k svojim nohaviciam.  
Vybral odtiaľ malú tubu a podal ju Johnovi.  
„Skús toto-“

John si chladivý gél rozotrel po dlani a keď ňou zľahka skĺzol po Sherlockovom penise, ozvalo sa slastné zavzdychanie - John mal dojem, že keby ho počúval dostatočne dlho, nebolo by mu k šťastiu treba ani jediný dotyk...  
Pokračoval v snahe dopriať Sherlockovi rovnaké potešenie, aké dostal on sám, ale k tomu, aby sa pokúsil o orál sa zatiaľ neodvažoval.  
Netrvalo dlho a Sherlock chytil jeho ruku za zápästie.

„ John...ja,“ odkašľal si, hrdlo vyschuté od stonov, „ -chcem to,“ dokončil jednoducho, čo bola tá najerotickejšia vec, akú John kedy počul. Nevedel, či je na to pripravený, nevedel, či to celé nedopadne fiaskom a panebože, snáď ani jedného z nich nebude musieť odviesť sanitka, ale kurva – vedel, že aj on to chce.  
Prikývol a fascinovaný sledoval svoju vlastnú túžbu zrkadliacu sa v Sherlockovych očiach, keď vzal tubu a vložil ju do Johnovej ruky.  


Potom sa však v jeho pohľade niečo zmenilo. Skôr než sa prevrátil na brucho a v rukách zovrel posteľnú plachtu, John zazrel v jeho očiach...čo? _Rezignáciu? Poníženie?_  
Spomenul si na to málo, čo o Sherlockovom milostnom živote vedel – alebo skôr, čo mal pocit, že vie. Zvádzal chalanov zo školy a potom sa nimi nechal ošukať niekde v šatniach, kde všetko skončilo skôr, ako vôbec začalo? Nechával sa trestať za svoju výnimočnosť a mal pocit, že tak to má byť, dokonca mu to prinášalo slasť z hanby? A čo ten učiteľ – to musel byť drsný zážitok.  
A ja? Pomyslel si John – všetky moje predstavy sa točili len okolo toho, ako ho preťahujem. Pokúsil sa dať do súvislosti Sherlockovu osobnosť a jeho sklony k tomu byť _pod_.  
Možno je čas vyskúšať niečo iné... _Ja_ mu môžem dať niečo iné.  
  
Usmial sa pre seba a chytil Sherlocka za nahé rameno. Zdvihol hlavu a prekvapene na neho pozrel.  
„ Nie, urob to ty mne...“  zašepkal John chrapľavo a potešený sledoval, ako sa do tých úžasných očí späť vplazila tá temná túžba, ktorá ho fascinovala. Ani stopa po odovzdanosti. Toto bol Sherlock, ktorého chcel.  
Prikývol a posadil sa na päty.  
„ Ľahni si,“ prikázal Johnovi s ľahkým odtienkom autoritatívnosti v hlase.  
John poslúchol a len s ťažkosťami odolával tomu, aby sa okamžite nezačal otierať o matrac. Sherlock vzal vankúš a podložil mu ho pod bedrá. Omnoho pohodlnejšie.

Keď pocítil gel na svojich semenníkoch, strhol sa.  
„Ššš,“ zašepkal Sherlock a upokojujúco položil dlaň na Johnove kríže.  
Jemne masíroval a pozvoľna prechádzal vyššie, cez citlivý hrbolček prostaty až k otvoru. John bol vo vytŕžení. Aj keď sa pred pár hodinami urobil s takou silou, že by to vytrhlo strom aj s koreňmi, teraz znovu cítil, že sa Sherlock k tomu hlavnému možno ani nedostane. Zovrel v pästiach vankúš a zúfalo vzdychal do jeho prachovej mäkkosti.

Keď dnu vkĺzol prvý prst, bol to zvláštny pocit – nie, že by to predtým sám neskúšal, ale toto bolo iné.  
Užíval si mierne pálenie, dotyk Sherlockovej druhej ruky na svojom bedre.  
„ Zdvihni...bude to pre teba ľahšie,“ prikázal mu a John znovu poslúchol.

Sherlock nešetril lubrikantom a trpezlivo sa prepracovával tesným prstencom Johnovych svalov.  
Keď si konečne za neho kľakol a John pocítil, ako sa ho Sherlockov vták dotkol zozadu , bolo to už takmer príliš. Naprázdno prehltol, zadržal dych a keď sa ho Sherlock opýtal „Môžem?“ len nemo prikývol.  
  
Pomaly kĺzal dnu, milimeter po milimetri slastnej bolesti, pevné zovretie Sherlockovych dlaní na svojich bokoch, pot na svojom chrbte. Keď bol konečne Sherlock celý dnu, John mal pocit ako v druhom ročníku, keď ho na vybíjanej zasiahla lopta do hrude a vyrazila mu dych.  
„ V pohode?“ ozval sa za ním hlboký hlas.  
Znovu nemo prikývol a keď sa v ňom Sherlock začal nežne pohybovať, vzduch sa mu do pľúc vrátil nevedno odkiaľ. Zabralo to chvíľku, ale Sherlockov penis nakoniec našiel ten bod, ktorý poslal do Johnovho vtáka iskry a z jeho hlavy vymazalo kompletne všetko okrem zúfalých zvukov, ktoré vydával.  
Keď sa Sherlockove pohyby stali nepravidelnými, siahol dopredu medzi Johnove nohy. John ho však chytil za ruku a držal, zatiaľ čo zúfalo zakňučal „neprestávaj“.  


Sherlock nebol taký krutý a nachádzal sa zrejme v momente, kedy by nemohol prestať ani keby chcel. Jednou rukou držal Johnovu spotenú dlaň, druhou zovrel jeho hrdlo a zvalil sa na jeho chrbát, takže obaja dopadli na matrac. O dva prírazy neskôr, keď Johnovo semeno zmáčalo plachtu pod ich telami, Sherlock zúfalo vykríkol a v snahe stlmiť ten zvuk zahryzol do ohybu Johnovho krku a ramena.

Svet potemnel a stíchol, čakajúc na úsvit.


	12. Chapter 12

Keď mal asi tak štrtnásť rokov a pozvoľna začal objavovať záhady svojho tela, myslel si, že nič príjemnejšie sa mu už nemôže prihodiť. Ale prebúdzanie sa vo vyhriatej posteli, v ktorej sa k nemu túlilo iné živé, dýchajúce telo, s ktorým v predchádzajúcu noc zdieľal viac, než by ešte nedávno sám bol ochotný pripustiť, to sa rovnalo nadpozemskému zážitku. Keď sa prebudil, nepohol sa, len sledoval ranné slnko, ktorému sa podarilo predrať cez medzeru v závesoch, dýchal vôňu Sherlockovych vlasov ( šampón a dym) a spomínal na to, ako tie úžasné prsty blúdili po jeho chrbte, hrudi, ako sa v jeden moment zaťali v jeho vlasoch…

V dome bolo ticho, takže rodičia s Harry sa ešte nevrátili z nemocnice. Možno by mal Sherlocka zobudiť, aby…no potom sa ozvalo drzé: _Aby čo? Aby ťa tu s ním nenačapali? No a?_ Táto jeho rebelská časť sa neozývala moc často, ale vždy keď sa tak stalo, John to _precítil,_ akoby ten hlas hovoril niekde od jeho srdca.

“ Mal by som sa osprchovať.”

 _Úžasné._ Sherlock nemal ani najmenší problém skočiť od spokojného pochrapkávania rovno do ostrej bdelosti. John zdvihol ruku, aby sa mohol posadiť na kraj postele a poskytnúť tak Johnovi výhľad na svoj kostnatý chrbát. _Tie škrabance tam má odkedy?!_

Sherlock vstal, natiahol si nohavice, pozbieral zo zeme všetko ostatné prádlo a obrátil sa k Johnovi, ktorý sa zaprel na lakťoch a s napätím čakal, či sa z toho vykľuje to známe (a trápne) _ráno po.  
_ No Sherlock sa len usmial tým svojim odzbrojujúcim spôsobom a s aroganciou sebe vlastnou zahlásil: “Kávu mám rád čiernu, dve kocky cukru, vďaka.”

Stihol zmiznúť skôr, než ho John stihol trafiť vankúšom.

 

***

 

Buchnutie dverí na aute sa ozvalo vo chvíli, keď John  zhŕňal na veľký tanier štvrtú porciu vdolkov. Sám by si niečo také pracné na raňajky nikdy nerobil, ale ten pohľad, keď sa v dverách do kuchyne objavil Sherlock s mokrými vlasmi a _zacítil_ vôňu vanilkového cukru - ten za to úsilie stál.

Teraz na seba s Johnom pozreli (Sherlock s ústami od višňového džemu a cukru) a takmer naraz prehltli. Dvere, ktoré viedli z kuchyne dozadu na dvor a ku garáži sa otvorili a stála v nich Harry s vlasmi zviazanými v neporiadnom uzle, v starej mikine a v náručí si niesla kôpku oblečenia, ktoré mala v predchádzajúci večer na sebe. Chabo sa na Johna i Sherlocka usmiala a potom odpochodovala cez kuchyňu ku schodom a hore do svojej izby.  
Johnovi rodičia ju nasledovali, pán Watson vyzeral unavene, sadol si ku kuchynskému stolu a s povzdychom natiahol sa za konvicou s kávou. Margaret Watsonová nevykazovala ani najmenšie známky únavy. _Typické._ Vyzliekla si svoj ľahký bordový kabát a na stôl hodila noviny, ktoré musela kúpiť niekde po ceste.

 _“_ Mami… _”_ začal John, lebo mal pocit, že by sa mal ospravedlniť za to, že sestru neustrážil.

“Johny, nie je to tvoja vina-” odbila ho jeho matka. “ Už som ti to hovorila stokrát a hovorím to znovu - Harriet nie je malé dieťa,” s tými slovami si vzala jeden z vdolkov a natrela ho černicovým džemom (višňový došiel).  
“ Našťastie sa nič vážne nestalo. Ja som v jej veku vyvádzala podobne a odmietam byť jedným z tých rodičov, ktorí trestajú deti za vlastné hriechy. Harry sa musí poučiť z vlastných chýb - ja jej budem pomáhať do posledného dychu. Ale len pomáhať,” rázne mávla rukou, takže cukrový poprašok skončil na Sherlockovom lakti.  
“ A navyše-” odhryzla si z chrumkavej sladkosti - “…do pekla, Johny, tie sú vynikajúce!” vyhlásila s plnými ústami.

John len pokrčil ramenami, usmial a otočil sa, aby na panvicu nalial ďalšiu dávku cesta.

Raňajky dorazili v zimnej záhrade, pani Watsonová totiž prehlásila, že kuchyňa je nedôstojné miesto na také dobré jedlo a za hlasného hundrania pána Watsona presunuli celú spoločnosť vonku. Hoci skoro ráno ešte svietilo slnko, okolo deviatej sa zamračilo a do záhrady dopadli prvé kvapky. Šumenie dažďa bolo veľmi upokojujúce - pán Watson, ktorý vypil asi tri konvice kávy, sa zdvihol a s prehlásením, že musí pracovať na článku sa odporúčal do svojej pracovne.

John si s matkou vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady - bolo viac než jasné, že Maurice Watson si pred obedom ide zdriemnuť na svoj pohodlný kožený gauč.

“ Tak - a čo vy dvaja, páčil sa vám koncert?” spýtala sa chlapcov Margaret a zapálila si cigaretu - čo bolo jeden z neklamných znakov, že sa konečne upokojila, aj keď na sebe nervozitu predtým nedala nijako poznať. A tiež to znamenalo, že jej manžel sa tak skoro nevráti.

John pozrel na Sherlocka, ale ten mu pohľad neopätoval.Len sa nadýchol a bez záujmu odvetil:

“Bolo to fajn. Na mňa trochu hlučné, ale fajn. " Tváril sa, že je začítaný do novín. Svojich spolustolovníkov však neoklamal.

“Dostali ste sa v poriadku domov?”

“ Mami, včerajší večer bol super, a keby nebolo toho s Harry, radi by sme naň spomínali,” snažil sa celú vec zahrať do outu John, pretože začal mať nepríjemný pocit, že jeho matka má na mysli niečo, čo mu už čoskoro vpáli medzi oči. Odvaha, ktorou ovplýval ešte dnes ráno sa zrejme vytratila nevedno kam.

“ Zrejme bol viac než super, vzhľadom na ten _cucflek_ na tvojom krku,” uškrnula sa Margaret a odpila si z kávy.

Johnova ruka bleskovo vystrelila k jeho krku a kútikom oka videl, ako Sherlock zdvihol hlavu od novín.

“Mám vás,” zasmiala sa tá diablica a  šibalským pohľadom preskakovala z jedného na druhého. “Žiadnu modrinu tam nemáš, Johny, tak sa prestaň ošívať-” chytila ho za ruku a upokojujúco mu ju stisla.

“ Mama, ja…”

“ Och prestaň, videla som, ako sa na seba celé leto pozeráte.”

John pre zmenu teraz hľadel ako obarený. _On_ si teda v Sherlockovom prípade nič také nevšimol -  teda až do toho incidentu v polorozpadnutej búde niekde medzi Charlestownom a Dartmoorom.

" Super. Tak to o mne vieš viac, než ja sám," zahundral John a napil sa kávy.

" Prosím ťa, Johny - po Harry ma len tak hocičo neprekvapí. A ty si bol vždy citlivý chalan -"

"Mama!"

“ Čakala by som, že sa na seba vrhnete už skôr," pokračovala, nevšímajúc si Johnovho zúfalého zavytia. " Po pravde, už keď si vystúpil z toho auta, Sherlock - a Johny na teba hľadel ako na zjavenie. ”

Ak mal John doteraz aj nejaké pochybnosti o tom, že jeho matka má nadprirodzené schopnosti, teraz všetky vyleteli von oknom.

“ Pani Watsonová, ubezpečujem vás, že -” pokúsil sa o sebaobranu Sherlock, ale nemal žiadnu šancu.

“ Je to v pohode, Sherlock. Neviem ako sa k tomu stavajú tvoji rodičia, ale ja vám fandím. Pristane vám to spolu, ” dodala a zahľadela sa na nich pre seba úplne netypickým mamičkovským pohľadom.  
“ A teraz mi už zmiznite z očí. Chcem tu upratať a dať do poriadku aj ten svinčík, čo Johny urobil v kuchyni, keď pracoval na tom svojom kulinárskom triumfe.”

 

***

 

“No, tak to bol pekný trapas,” vyhlásil John, keď sa za nimi zavreli dvere jeho izby.

“Prečo? Podľa mňa to zobrala dobre,” odvetil Sherlock chladnokrvne. “Keby moji rodičia zistili, že sa nechávam niekým preťahovať-teda zase- asi by zo mňa vytrieskali dušu…čisto obrazne povedané,” dodal nedbalo a hodil sa na Johnovu posteľ.

“ Obrazne? ” spýtal sa John, náhle zvedavý, čo predchádzalo tomu, že Sherlocka poslali niekam, kde podľa nich   _nebude vystavený nebezpečenstvu._ Aké to zlyhanie. Keď si prisadol k Sherlockovi, tmavovlasý chalan sa oprel o lakte a podozrievavo sa na Johna pozrel.

“ Nikdy by mi neskrivili ani vlas na hlave. Čo sa týka môjho duševného zdravia, to už je iná vec,” pokrčil ramenami.

“ Porozprávaj mi o tom.”

“ Nie je moc čo.”

“ Chcem to vedieť. Chcem o tebe vedieť všetko - každý prekliaty detail. Ty si kľudne vyčítaš z môjho spodného prádla alebo z čoho všetkého ešte, ale ja ten dar bohužiaľ nemám. Budeš sa musieť znížiť na moju úroveň.”

“Z tvojich treniek by som vyčítal akurát tak-”

“Nemeň tému, Sherlock.”

Vonku sa už poriadne rozpršalo a podkrovie napĺňalo tiché šumenie nad ich hlavami. Sherlock si zahryzol do pery a pozrel sa vonku, kde mala dažďová clona presne takú istú farbu ako jeho oči.

"Tak začnime niečím ľahším - " prehovoril po chvíli John. " Viem že máš rád višňový džem. Už nám neostala ani jediná kvapka- vlastne, všimol som si, že máš v obľube sladkosti všeobecne."

Sherlock sa uškrnul tým svojim odzbrojujúcim spôsobom.

"Potom viem, že používaš nejaký ten hrozne drahý šampón -"

" Tiež by si si mohol niekedy vlasy umyť niečím iným ako saponátom na riady," vošiel Sherlock prstami do vlasov na Johnovom zátylku a poslal tým iskričky dolu po jeho chrbtici. Ošil sa a pokračoval:

" Nosíš košele aj keď nemusíš. Máš rád čiernu. Hráš na husle - _a klasiku_ , čo by samo o sebe stačilo na tvrdenie, že si nehorázny snob."

"Pokračuj John, ide ti to fajn," odvetil Sherlock sarkasticky.

"Keď už o tom hovoríme, _to ty_ každému chrstneš pravdu medzi oči."

" Ale ja som očarujúci."

John sa zasmial.

" Fakt. Tak - čo ešte?"

Sherlock si založil ruky za hlavu a uvelebil sa na Johnovom vankúši, hľadiac na starými trámami podopretý strop.

" Hm...zaujímavé, toto som nikdy nerobil. "

"A čo? "

" Nehovoril o sebe...  nikto sa ma nikdy nepýtal, čo mám rád."

Johna pichlo pri srdci.

" Mám rád -" Sherlock zavrel oči, akoby sa snažil rozpomenúť sa na nejaký dávno zabudnutý sen - " slaný vzduch. More."

" Môžem ti pripomenúť, že si sa tu u nás nedávno takmer utopil?" poznamenal John.

"Ale malo to skvelú dohru, nie?" zdvihol kútik Sherlock ale oči neotvoril.

Spomínali na to popoludie v kuchyni, keď John ochutnal Sherlockovu krv.

"Myslím, že rád objavujem, čo je skryté - veci, motivácie, túžby. Baví ma to. Tak ako teba baví odhaľovať čo je v ľudskom tele pokazené.  A napravovať to."

Na chvíľku sa odmlčal.

“ Keď som sem prišiel, mysleli ste si, že som nejaký závislák.”

John prikývol. “To sme už prebrali - vymyslela to Harry.  Keď sme pri tom, kategoricky si to nepoprel.”

Sherlock zavrtel hlavou.

“ Istý čas to boli utlmujúce lieky. Jeden z chalanov v škole mal otca, čo vlastnil sieť lekární. Vedel som si ich zaobstarať.  A nielen to.”

John znovu prikývol. Aj v jeho škole boli decká, čo plne využívali postavenie či zamestnanie svojich rodičov k svojmu prospechu.

“Potom na to prišiel Mycroft - môj brat. Musel som s tým prestať. S akýmikoľvek utlmujúcimi prostriedkami. Občas som si ešte dokázal niečo zohnať, ale -bol som naštvaný. Prostredie školy ma úplne pohltilo. A keďže to bola chlapčenská škola…”

“ Bral si to ako rozptýlenie.”

“Využíval som ich. A oni mňa. Bol to obojstranne výhodný obchod.”

Na chvíľu sa odmlčal, v myšlienkach zrejme blúdil niekde ďaleko, po tajných zákutiach svojej strednej školy.

“ A čo ten učiteľ?”

“ Odolával šikane, z akej šaleli ostatní učitelia. Ani to ním nehlo.”

“Tak si pritvrdil. Bože, ty si v tej škole musel byť ale neznesiteľný hajzel.”

“Niečo také,” pripustil Sherlock. “Ale vyprosím si ten minulý čas.”

“ Späť k veci.”

“ Myslel som, že to ja vyčkávam, kým spolu budeme sami. Ale bolo to naopak. Nebol som taký pripravený, ako som si myslel. Úplne zle som ho odhadol.”

Johnovi neušlo, ako Sherlockovi poskočil ohryzok.

“To ťa najviac trápi - že si ho zle odhadol?”

“ Je to jedna z tých vecí, áno.”

“A -?”

“ Bolo to dosť drsné…čo už, môžem si za to sám,” pokrčil Sherlock ramenami.

“ Povedal som ti to už predtým -” povedal John a ľahol si vedľa neho na posteľ.

“- a poviem to znovu. Nebola to tvoja vina.”

“ Spýtaj sa mojich rodičov,” odfrkol si Sherlock.

“Tvoji rodičia sú idioti.”

“ Nepopieram, ale v tomto smere urobili celkom logický záver.”

“Aj tak - štve ma, že tam nebol nikto, kto by…”

“Kto by - čo? Ochránil ma? Nie som slečinka, ktorú niekto obchytkal.”

“ Uveril ti.”

Chvíľu bolo ticho a Johnova ruka na prikrývke chytila tú Sherlockovu. Mlčali a počúvali dážď. John premýšľal nad tým, ako sa Sherlock vymyká klasickým predstavám o homosexuáloch - napriek svojmu aristokraticky krehkému vzhľadu bol tvrdý ako skala. Nepokúsil sa o samovraždu. Neutekal z domu. Vyhodnotil fakty a urobil to, čo sa pre neho zdalo v tej chvíli najvýhodnejšie. Nelámal si hlavu so spravodlivosťou. Čo by urobil na jeho mieste John? V prvom rade by nikoho neprovokoval - jeho stratégia prežitia bola úplne odlišná. Byť čo najmenej viditeľný. Ale čo keby sa o to pokúsil nejaký jeho učiteľ? Ako by zareagoval? _Najskôr by som mu rozbil čumák -_ pomyslel si, ale celkom určite by to nikomu nepovedal. Sherlock - či už dobrovoľne, alebo zo z neho dostali nasilu - sa priznal rodičom, a čo urobili? Poslali ho _do vyhnanstva._ John v duchu ďakoval za svoju matku komukoľvek, kto bol ochotný počúvať.

“ A čo sa stalo s ním?”

“ Netuším. Po konci školského roku záhadne zmizol. Počul som, ako sa o tom rodičia zhovárajú.”

“Čože? Veď on je - môže byť nebezpečný niekomu inému!”

“ Nuž - ak nie je v škole, ťažko to môže byť moja starosť. ”

John mlčal.

“Tak či onak - vďaka tomu som skončil tu, no nie? To sa dá brať ako víťazstvo,” prehovoril nakoniec Sherlock a stisol Johnovu dlaň.

“ Drobné rozptýlenia som mal vždy rád.”

“Hej!” udrel ho John druhou rukou do ramena.

“Mal som na mysli ten včerajšok - tú záležitosť s Jakeom. Teda - Billym. Aj keď ani zvyšok noci nebol na zahodenie.”

“ Stále tomu nemôžem uveriť.”

“ Takže - Mike ti o ňom povedal, keď si bol u neho?”

“ Áno…bol som za ním, lebo som si chcel prevetrať hlavu. Ale nejako sa stalo, že som mu vysypal moje problémy s…no, s tebou. A s tým, ako ma privádzaš do šialenstva.”

Sherlock sa samoľúbo uškrnul.

“ Okrem toho, že mi radil úplne škandálne veci ohľadom sexu, spomenul aj Billyho - videl som ho na fotkách. Preto som ho spoznal. Chodili spolu, keď boli na vysokej, myslím. Mike to potom zahral do outu a povedal, že Billy sa oženil a usadil niekde v Somersete. Nemyslím, že klamal.”

“ Nuž mohli by sme to zistiť nie?”

“ A čo?”

“Zájsť za Mikeom a povedať mu, že jeho ex je v meste.”

“Ja neviem, Sherlock.”

“Och jasné, zabudol som, že ty sa najradšej vznášaš v sladkej nevedomosti. Dovoľ, aby som ti pripomenul, aké super je pozrieť sa pravde do očí.”

Pri tých slovách sa nahol nad Johna, takže sa ich pery vznášali len pár centimetrov od seba v pripomienke včerajšej noci.

“ Dobre zájdeme za ním…” zašepkal John ako zhypnotizovaný, preskakujúc pohľadom medzi Sherlockovymi očami.

“ Zajtra,” zašepkal Sherlock a skĺzol pohľadom k Johnovym ústam.

“Zajtra.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
